


Moon White and the Seven Spirits

by Varimoon69



Series: Eugerian Book of Romance [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Snow White Fusion, Crossdressing, Did this instead of sleep!, Elements from different Snow White medias, F/M, Helios and Selene replace the MiM, Huntsman! Lance, M/M, Mirror Servant! Zhan Tiri, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince! Eugene, Slow Burn, Sun Powers Rapunzel (Disney), Varian is Snow White
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 45,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varimoon69/pseuds/Varimoon69
Summary: Varian was the happy son of the Archduke of Old Corona, until his Step-Mother, the wicked Lady Caine, finally reveals her cold, cruel and jealous true personality and wants to kill him when the Ghost Girl in her magic mirror declares Varian to be the fairest in the land.Varian is forced to flee into the woods where he takes refuge with his seven new friends; the kind spirits of the forest; North, Tooth, Bunnymund, Sandy, Katherine, Ombric and Jack Frost.Meanwhile, Prince Eugene of Luna, attends the ball Princess Rapunzel throws for her mysterious 'little brother', on his father's behest, in hopes he will find a bride and strength the ties between Corona and Luna.Instead of falling for the Princess as his father had hoped, Eugene becomes mesmerized by the mysterious boy with skin as pale as the moon and eyes like jewels.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Varian, Nicholas St. North/Toothiana, Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney), Quirin/Varian's Mother (Disney)
Series: Eugerian Book of Romance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785340
Comments: 26
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first installment to my promised Eugerian AU collection.
> 
> In case the title didn't give anything away, its Snow White, this is Snow White and the Seven Drawfs, err, Spirits in this case. Apologies if the summary's a bit lengthy, first time doing a project like this.
> 
> Anyways, lets get this show on the road, shall we?
> 
> Also, the chant Caine uses to summon Zhan Tiri, cause yes, I made Zhan Tiri the slave in the magic mirror *teehee* aren't I a sticker? Is Latin, just felt right.
> 
> Basically:  
> (1): Spirit that sleeps deep within  
> (2): I summon you  
> (3): By the heart of stone that binds you  
> (4): Speak! Reveal all that I ask of you
> 
> Also, Arianna is a sear, cause I like the element to the story of a forewarning, adds suspense.

_Once upon a time, long ago, in the kingdom Corona’s oldest standing settlement, Old Corona, there was a loving couple; Quirin, the Archduke of Corona, and the unofficial leader of Old Corona, and his beautiful wife, Gizelle._

Quirin had built a fine, yet humble farmstead that overlooked the expanse of Old Corona atop of a hill. The land was rich in its soil and produced healthy crops and kept the livestock happy as they grazed.

His wife, Gizelle, had long, silky auburn hair that she normally wore up in a loose bun with full, soft, strawberry reddish-pink lips and her eyes a pale, crystal-blue framed by a set of full, long, curled lashes and her cheeks were naturally rosy with a light spray of freckles across her nose. She was as modest as she was lovely and kind as she was fiery.

And no one knew this better than her loving husband and his siblings, especially his sister Adira. Adira was imposingly tall, especially in her simple, if a bit militaristic, long dress coat and tall, heavy furred boots. She wore her long white hair in a segmented ponytail and her dark brown eyes, sharp in sharp, would gleam in the light.

_But it would be on this particular night, Gizelle would make a wish that would change Old Corona forever._

_For all Gizelle’s beauty, kindness, adventurous and charitable spirit, she was inflicted by two curses since her birth. For one, she had been born with a weak heart and was prevented from doing much of anything that would put too much strain on her body as well as an overprotective family._

_The second caused her much more heart-ache; she couldn’t conceive children easily, if at all. She worried for how her beloved husband would take the idea of possibly being childless for the rest of their days. But he reassured her countless times that he didn’t need a child for his life to complete; as long as she remained by his side, he was happy. He Adira and their brother Hector, had been very supportive and attentive during her time of self doubt._

But on this first snowfall of winter, Gizelle and Adira were making themselves cozy, since a lack of chores and duties left them with much free time. So, Adira set herself to making warm mugs of hot chocolate, coat on her favourite chair, leaving her in a pair of trousers and a blouse. Gizelle sat by the window, mending shirts by the roaring fire’s light and the full moon’s cooling beams. The normally stoic and/or serious women chatting and giggling like school girls.

Gizelle was laughing as Adira was recounting a story of the siblings’ childhood, when she got careless with her needle and gasped in surprised-pain as the sharp point stabbed into one of her fingers, “Ah!” She instinctively pulled her hand back, sending droplets of blood onto the dark wood of the sill.

Adira jumped at the sound, nearly dropping and shattering the mugs, “Ellie, are you alright?” She ripped a piece of cloth from her sleeve, uncaring for the ugly tear it made, her sister was more important.

“Thank you Adira,” Gizelle smiled allowing the taller woman to bandage her finger, “By the Moon, that was careless of me!”

“You should be more careful Sister!” Adira laughed, “Come, we should probably start supper before my brothers return.”

Gizelle nodded and went to set the shirt she’d been working on down, when she noticed the drops of blood had landed on the fallen petals of her white roses. Gizelle paused and looked on carefully. A stain from where she had split a bit of blue paint had fulled over time on the wood, resembled a streak in hair with how the petals were partially tucked into a crack in the wood, whilst the tiny crimson drops collected to form what looked like tiny lips and under the moon light, the petals looked just as pale as the heavenly body above.

Realization sunk in and Gizelle sat back, sighing as she ran her hands over her face. This got Adira’s attention as he paused in gathering ingredients and realized her sister-in-law wasn’t coming over to help her, “Gizelle?” But the woman didn’t respond, “Sister, what’s wrong?”

But Gizelle kept staring at the makeshift image of a child’s face, before removing her moonstone stud-earrings and carefully placed them as the image’s eyes. This only made Adira frown in confusion, “Sister, please stop playing games; what’s wrong?”

“Wouldn’t be wonderful, Dira? To hear the patter of tiny feet and the squeal of innocent laughter around the farm?” Gizelle smiled sadly, eyes full of forlorn and longing, “I could just picture them now; a child with hair like the night sky on a starless night, eyes like jewels, lips like the blood-red rose and skin as pale as the Moon itself.”

Adira saw the image and realization settled in and she smiled softly, “Oh Ellie, such a child would be more beautiful than any flower,” She pulled the shorter woman into a one-armed hug, “And if they’re anything like you; more radiant than any star.”

Gizelle nodded, “Yes…be it a boy or a girl, I wish I could have a child like that.”

_Later that same night, before joining her husband, Gizelle stood at their bedroom window, staring up at the beauty of the full moon and clasped her hands. That night, she wished and prayed, hard. She wished so hard, that even a goddess was able to hear it._

_Selene, Goddess of Moon, Harbinger of the Night and Mother of the Stars, felt intrigued by this wish; able to sense the love Gizelle poured into her wish. So, she brought the wish to brother’s, Helios, God of the Sun, Precursor of the Day and Father of the Clouds, attention._

“You wish to fulfill this woman’s desire to bear a child as beautiful as your Moon?” Helios stood a full head taller than his sister, his short golden hair was streaked with syracuse orange and crimson, raising up against gravity, flickering with heat like a flame, his sea-foam green eyes reflecting stunningly off the glow of the surrounding stars and streaks of dawn-light, “Are you sure that’s wise? Humans have always been fickle and can be atrociously cruel when it blinded by their own vices, especially towards beautiful things.”

“This maybe true, but haven’t you just blessed a similar prayer in the form of a child as magnificent as your Sun?” Selene’s own hair was long, reaching past her knees in wavy, black and dark indigo streaked locks that flowed like water in the nonexistent wind of the void they made their home, were a sharp contrast to her brother’s brighter locks, sparkled with stardust, her dark obsidian eyes remained firm, “Her life has been fairly fortunate.”

“Be that as it may, you must remember that is only because she’s so far has been drawing from the better half of deck, as you have as much as a hand in time and fate as I do,” Helios reminded with a pointed stare, before sighing and giving his sister a gentle look, “I’m just worried for you Sister, not every who have been touched by our Light has led full lives, much less happy ones,” He reached out and gently touched her shoulder as she frowned, crossing her arms, “Or do I have to remind you of the **_last time_** you blessed a human with your Light.”

Selene didn’t respond at first, a distant look in her eyes as a star drifted just close enough for her to caress, this prompted Helios to sigh, “As long as you are sure…”

Selene nodded, “I just…I have this feeling…something is going to be different this time…I just know it…”

_That night, Gizelle’s wish had come true._

Quirin looked every bit the leader he is revered as, just as imposingly tall as his brother and sister, with the build and muscle to match, though in a well-balanced well that many women would call pleasing, with short, raven hair and equally dark brown eyes. Not many would peg him the nervous type, yet, here he was, pacing outside the maternity ward of the clinic. His only companion being his brother Hector, as Adira stubbornly remained by her sister-in-law’s side in the delivery room.

Hector, in comparison to his brother, was slightly shorter, and was leaner, thinner, with the same dark hair that he had grown out enough for a couple of braids along with a beard. His most striking feature was his yellowish-green eyes, which almost seem to glow in the dark of night.

Both men turned towards the door as Gizelle’s screams ceased, only to be replaced by a baby’s cries, then shortly after by Adira’s mournful cry. A young healer soon emerged, carrying a wiggling, cooing bundle of soft blue blankets, but she wore a sorrowful expression.

“Milord, you have a beautiful son,” She said as tears began to water her eyes, “I am so sorry, You’re Excellency, Lady Gizelle…she…she didn’t make it,” She bowed her head, “Her heart just wasn’t strong enough; it’s a miracle the child survived at all.”

Hector covered his mouth to muffle the sob that wracked his body, tears falling down his cheeks. Quirin closed his eyes as he sucked in a painful breath as he shed his own tears. He soon returned his attention to healer and held out his arms for his son; a piece of both him and his Gizelle, the result of their love.

As the healer carefully handed him the bundle, Quirin just managed to whisper out, “Did she request a name?” Hector looked up in interest.

The healer nodded and answered, “Varian.”

Quirin stared down at the tiny angel in his arms. The healer wasn’t wrong; the baby was indeed beautiful. He had the palest skin Quirin and Hector had ever seen, as pale as the moon, which, as it shone through the window, seemed to give the baby an almost ethereal glow of health, and hair a deep rich black like a starless sky, save for a peculiar strip of bang that was a teal-blue, streaking through the black locks like a comet’s tail. His lips were a surprisingly dark pink, no doubt they would eventually turn a natural deep red as he grew and his cheeks were a deep, rosy pink, a pull splash of freckles dotted cheek-to-cheek.

Quirin gave a watery smile as he gently rocked the tiny body in his arms as Hector moved in hesitantly for a closer look at his new nephew. Both could see how the baby embodied Gizelle’s wish perfectly.

“Varian…” Quirin sighed as if testing the name. “Brother, he’s perfect…” Hector spoke softly and Quirin hummed in agreement before softly kissing his son’s forehead, causing the newly named Varian to jump and finally open his eyes to look at who was holding him.

Both men and the healer gasped. Varian’s eyes were blue like Gizelle’s; but where Gizelle's eyes were a clear blue like the sky on a cloudless day, Varian’s were paler, and in the moonlight, they seemed to gleam and glow like jewels. Like a pair of moonstones.

A pair of moonstones that were looking up at him intensely, before brightening up with joy as a soft coo was chirped, as if he was being greeted. Quirin smiled again, carefully bringing up his son so he could press his forehead to Varian’s in affection, sighing, “Welcome to the world, my son.” Varian reached out with tiny hands, touching his father’s face with curious little fingers, cooing again.

_Three years passed before Quirin learned of Varian’s celestial ties. As the Archduke, and a close, personal friend of King Fredric, as well as being present for the princess’ birth, Quirin became aware of things that came to be considered myths by many in the country. One of these things being the Celestial Touched, humans who were blessed by the Twins of the Sun and Moon, accounts say some were more obvious in their appearances, others not so much until angered and the powers they were gifted with emerged._

_As the centuries passed, it became tradition for any Celestial Touched to be brought to the castles of either Corona or Lune to be brought before a royal seer to have their fortune told. For not every Celestial Touched has walked a bright and pure path._

_And those touched by the Moon were usually plagued with tragedy._

_When Quirin found the crescent moon marking on the back of Varian’s neck on the eve of his third birthday, he knew it was time to visit his dear friends._

Varian was a darling little boy; his father’s pride, his aunt’s joy and his uncle’s light. Honestly, he more or less had all of Old Corona wrapped around his tiny fingers since the day his father presented him to the town days after his birth. Though only a toddler, he was very pretty with his large jewel-like eyes, curious and intelligent, yet meek and innocent in posture with delicate pale skin and a gentle nature.

He would cling tight to his father’s pant leg when not being carried since they arrived at the castle or would hide his face in the soft, warm fur of his Auntie’s coat after shyly waving to whoever would stop and greet their little family. This just sent the maids, young and old, squealing over how cute he was and cooing in awe of his pretty eyes, which made Adira and Hector preen with pride, as if they were the proud parents and not Quirin. The guards, likewise, would have more ‘manly’ fits over Varian’s innocence, whilst joking with Quirin how he’ll have to beat the suitor’s off with a stick.

“Now why do that, when he has siblings with more…efficient means?” Adira asked with a deadly smile and gleam in her eyes as she spun her black bladed, two-handed sword with one hand, whilst Hector frowned darkly as he patted the head of the cross-looking vulture that was perched calmly on his shoulder.

It made the guards and eavesdropping maids pale and shiver. Quirin just sighed at his siblings’ antics.

During all this, Varian, in his cute little teal button-up and charcoal-grey trousers, furrowed his brow in confusion, before tugging on his father’s pant-leg, hoping to get his unspoken question across with his eyes. Quirin sighed again, able to tell Varian was getting anxious in such a new, large place filled with so many new people.

He picked up the toddler, who immediately gripped tight onto his shirt with tiny fists, small whimpers muffled as he pressed his face into it. Quirin gently rubbed his son’s back and placed a kiss atop soft raven hair, “Don’t worry son, just a few more minutes and we’ll be meeting my friends and they’re daughter; you’re going to love Rapunzel, I promise, she’s very kind.”

Varian nodded before hiding his face in Quirin’s shirt again as they continued through the halls. They soon came to a homey den-like room, where King Fredric and his fair Queen Arianna were casually sitting and chatting with their Captain of the Royal Guard as he and the king played chess, as their seven-year-old daughter and the Captain’s eleven-year-old daughter, Rapunzel and Cassandra, played nearby.

“Quirin, old friend!” Fredric noticed them first, sky blue eyes lighting up, “Adira, Hector; please join us!” Fredric wasn’t quite as tall as the siblings, but still cut an imposing figure despite his causal attire, his dark brown hair neatly combed back, moustache and beard well-trimmed.

“Welcome Lady Adira, Lord Hector,” Arianna greeted warmly as the siblings bowed, the younger two more deeply in respect compared to Quirin, “I trust your journey here was well?” A modest beauty was accurate when one described the Queen with her creamy-pale skin that made her freckles stand out and her long, rich, earthy-brown hair made her emerald eyes pop out, complementing her soft pink gown.

“As well as always,” Adira answered with a smile. “You’re Majesty,” Hector added in respect to which both royals waved off and motioned for them to rise.

“Please, sit,” Fredric said motioning to the empty seats.

The three complied, the girls watched until Varian was set down, his pale blue eyes taking in everything before zeroing in on the girls. Varian had yet to breath a word, being very shy in nature, but appeared to relax a little more to the presence of other children.

Arianna had a maid bring in a trolley of tea and the maid passed steaming cups into the siblings’ hands as the Queen explained, “Soothing tea tends to aid the weary.” As cryptic as it was, they accepted the hot drinks; despite not feeling tired, they knew better than to question the Queen.

“Here you are little one,” Arianna said warmly as she handed Varian a cup of warm, honeyed milk. Varian bowed his head in gratitude before sipping his drink as Arianna’s expression softened further, speaking to Quirin, “He’s beautiful…”

The siblings all nodded with Quirin smiling bitter sweetly as he patted Varian’s head as he said softly, “He’s exactly what his mother wished…”

“I am _so_ sorry about Gizelle, Quirin,” Captain Lukas said softly in apology, “I apologize deeply for being unable to attend the funeral.”

“It’s fine, Lukas,” Quirin reassured, “I would be a hypocrite to hold one’s duties against them.”

“And the flowers were lovely,” Adira added in amends, “Sister would’ve loved them.” Hector snorted into his drink, but kept quiet otherwise.

“Hi!” A chipper female voice suddenly spoke startling Varian so badly he nearly dropped his cup, “I’m Rapunzel and this Cassandra!”

At first glance, while very beautiful for her age, you almost couldn’t believe Rapunzel was Fredric and Arianna’s daughter, purely for her long hair, as golden as the high-noon sun, which served to make her emerald eyes pop out even more against her creamy-freckled skin. Her purple dress served to emphasize those traits. Her hair hid her sun-shaped mark at the base of her neck.

Cassandra was taller and thinner, with much, much shorter curly hair that fell past her chin and her eyes were a very pretty silvery-grey. She was dressed more simply, similar to the maids’ uniformed-dress, but it was much darker shade of blue and the apron was a two-piece that tied around the neck and around the waist.

Varian peered up at the much older children shyly, and Cassandra would foreer deny gasping at those pale jewels seemed to stare into her soul, before he finally spoke since they entered Corona, “Varian…” And everyone shivered, his voice was like a small silver bell mixed with the gentle coo of a dove.

“Would…would you like to play, Varian?” Rapunzel asked.

Varian hesitated before remembering what his father said about the princess being very kind and gave a tentative nod, which made Rapunzel beam like the sun, before she asked her parents, “Can we play in my room?”

“Only if its alright with Quirin and Varian,” Fredric responded gently.

The boy turned to his family, who all smiled encouragingly, Quirin nodding his consent, “It’s alright with me.”

Rapunzel cheered and held out her hand to Varian, who took it after only a brief second of hesitation. Imagine everyone’s clear surprise when Rapunzel’s hair glowed a brilliant golden and Varian’s a radiant cool, pale blue, his streak turning stark white, the moment their hands touched. But it only lasted no longer than a few seconds.

Rapunzel and Varian were out the almost immediately the light show had ended and Cassandra yelped, “Princess, wait for me!” Before booking it right after them, having to lift up her skirt for longer, faster strides in order to catch up.

A stagnant silence fell over the room.

Fredric was the one to break it, “I…can see why you wanted to bring him.”

“Best get down to business then, wouldn’t it?” Hector remarked trying to remain as polite as possible, but what Quirin had been willing to share about the Celestial Touched had him very anxious for what the future had in store for his nephew. Adira remained tight-lipped, fists clenching the fur of her coat tightly, also anxious.

“Apologies, Arianna,” Quirin said quickly as both royals arched their brows, “My Brother has been… _anxious_ this entire trip.” Hector huffed, returning his attention to his vulture, who remained a constant presence on his shoulder, trying to control himself.

“He is an uncle,” Arianna chuckled unfazed by Hector’s tactless demeanour, “Its only natural to be concerned for his adorable nephew.”

Arianna then sat back in her chair and folded her hands neatly in her lap, breathing in deep and letting her mind go, closing her eyes as peered into the future.

_Arianna’s mother had been the previous royal seer of Corona and a member of an esteemed noble family, hence how she and Fredric even met, as the title as well as the gift of the Sight, was handed down maternally. Like her mother and grandmother before her, Arianna’s Sight was as strong as ever in her bloodline and many suspected that in would only be stronger in Rapunzel when the time came._

It took much time, and a great amount of fidgeting on Hector’s part, before the Queen and Seer opened her eyes again, this time, her expression quite serious, “My friends, there are some things I must explain to you before I can tell you what I have seen; it is something I’ve had to explain to both Fredric and Lukas, and had to re-learn myself when I had Rapunzel.”

All three siblings straightened at this, expressions intense with the intent to listen, learn and understand, but there was an underlying curiosity and confusion. Fredric and Lukas, however, shared a look.

“The first and most important for me to stress is that even the Gods who have touched both of those children _cannot_ see everything,” Arianna began, “For they are only the Sun and Day, and, the Moon and the Night; they are the _present_ , they can only know what is _now_ and what _has been_ , nothing more. The second is that though I am a seer and my Sight is strong, there are simply some things that cannot nor were meant to be seen until it happens,” The three siblings nodded their understanding, grips on their cups threatening to crack and shatter them, “Thirdly, time, as I’ve come to understand it, may start out like a solid road, but eventually, its starts to branch much like a tree or river; I can’t count how many documents or journals I’ve found of people who came to my foremothers that tried to change theirs or their children’s fates, only to encourage exactly what they tried to avoid or alter that fate into a needlessly tragic end!”

Arianna huffed and panted from her sudden, full-blown rant, and Fredric rose to place his hands on her shoulders in comfort, aware of just how much her family’s gift can also be just as much a curse. The maid quickly pressed a fresh cup of tea into the Queen’s hands and Arianna was quick to give it a blow before knocking the whole thing back like it was a mug of cider from a bar.

Lukas watched his dear friend and Queen in concern, also aware of how much her Sight was just as much a burden as it was a gift. Quirin, Adira and Hector, on the other hand, all tensed, unable to image what such documents could entail that could cause the usually calm and collected Queen of Corona to get so upset. It also served to make them more concerned for Varian.

“ _But,_ ” Arianna sighed as she set the cup down and raised a hand just as Hector and Adira started to open their mouths, “With all this being said and the history of those who have being Touched by the Moon being considered; I can, very confidently say, that nothing about the future is permanently carved into stone. After all, we were able to save both Rapunzel and Cassandra seven years ago,” Fredric, Lukas and Quirin all winced at the reminder, “And Varian may very well change his fate as well and carve his own path.”

All three siblings nodded, though everyone looked to Adira when she chuckled, a mirthless grin on her face, “If he’s anything like his mother, the Future and Fate will be bending to _his_ will, _not_ the other way around.”

Hector snorted and snickered at the truth to that statement as everyone else smirked and grinned in agreement. Gizelle had been a stubborn firecracker despite her weak heart, she proved that much by delivering a perfectly healthy baby despite all the doctors and healers declaring her infertile. Hell, even her own parents couldn’t control her.

“What did you see, Arianna?” Fredric asked and a genuine smile of warmth and happiness allowed everyone to relax as she leaned back in her chair.

“The first thing I saw…was love,” Arianna smiled unable to keep the mischief from her tone or expression at the distasteful expressions on both Hector and Adira’s faces at the news of a suitor so soon in their nephew’s future, which she only made worse by added a bit of cheek, “Another royal to be exact, a prince. It will be perfectly mutual love at first sight.”

“Oh goodie…” Hector drawled sarcastically and loudly and his vulture squawked as both Quirin and Adira slapped him upside the head, hard, at the same time.

Adira hissed at him fiercely like a snake, “Would you prefer a common thief?”

Hector rubbed the back of head and glared at her, “I would prefer none at all!” Lukas winced and felt distinctly out of place.

“Rest easy to know Varian will be very happy with this man, who will treat him like a precious treasure,” Arianna attempted to appease, but it only served to make Hector’s expression more sour, “And will be blessed with own beautiful and healthy children.”

Quirin’s head snapped up in shock at the idea being presented to him so soon. Grandchildren. His son was only three presently, and they were already speaking of grandchildren. He was perfectly aware that male Celestial Touched can bear children with male lovers and he himself held nothing against men loving other men. It was just such a big ideal that was too soon for him to ingest at the moment.

His son, one day cradling a child of his own in his own lover’s embrace…Quirin wasn’t sure what to feel…

“My Queen…” Adira spoke next, cutting through his thoughts, “Is there anything you can tell us…of Varian’s…” Hector watched on, looking just as conflicted as Quirin felt.

Arianna shook her head, “I’m afraid its too far for me to see perfectly, but I can tell you that all three are happy and healthy, and very much loved.”

The three’s eyes widened in shock, “Three?”

“Yes,” Arianna smiled with a nod, “Two handsome boys and a beautiful little girl.”

Quirin’s eyes widened further and his heart threatened to burst. Two boy and a girl. Two grandsons and a granddaughter.

“However, keep in mind that this is the very distant future, one that only a select few paths conjoin with; a light at the end of a dark storm,” Arianna sighed, “A storm that clouds the events of his fourteenth birthday from me; a storm that threatens tragedy.”

Quirin, Hector and Adira all tensed, whilst Fredric and Lukas paled at what was being implied. Quirin instinctively let go of his cup to grab his siblings’ hands tight, his voice terse with the threat to crack, “Arianna…am I going to die soon?”

“My love, are you sure?” Fredric asked. “Surely there’s some way to avoid this!” Lukas said.

Arianna shook her head sadly, “All I can is that you will live to see Varian turn fourteen, Quirin, but what happens from that day forward hinges entirely on the choices you make and who you allow to get close.”

“There is a chance Varian will be alone…” Adira realized in sorrow.

000000000000000000000000000

In the Princess’ room, Varian was smiling softly as he listened to Rapunzel’s stories and Cassandra’s jokes, completely unaware of the hanging future. A soft sound drew the little boy’s attention to the open balcony where a little dark fluffy thing was sticking out from under the curtain.

Varian walked over and pulled the curtain back and gasped to find a baby raccoon staring up at him fearfully. Its pretty monochrome grey fur was dirty and full of twigs and leaves, and its big green eyes watered with tears and hunger. Rapunzel gasped as well at the sight of the animal.

Cassandra narrowed her eyes, “I’ll get the guards…”

“No, Cassie, wait, he’s just a baby…” Varian shook his head and knelt down next to the shaking creature, addressing it, “Hi, are you hungry?” The baby raccoon cooed as Varian held out one of the apple slices a maid had brought them to munch on.

The raccoon sniffed the offered fruit before taking it into its tiny paws and immediately began to scarf it down. Varian giggled and very gently reached out to pet its head, like he’s seen his uncle do with so many different animals.

Cassandra tensed, but imagine her surprise when it didn’t shrink away or lash out and scratch. Instead, it cooed again and purred as Varian’s fingers carded through its fur, leaning into the touch.

“Can I pick you up?” Varian asked and the baby coon took it as incentive to try climbing the boy’s cloths, prompting him to carefully pick it up and cuddle it close, allowing it to lick his cheek, which made him giggle and made both girls relax, “That tickles!”

“It is kind of cute,” Rapunzel smiled as she and Cassandra took a few tentative steps closer to get a better look. “I guess…” Cassandra mumbled still looking distrustful of the animal.

Varian offered it another apple slice, which it immediately munched on, “Where’s your mommy?”

The raccoon brushed the left over apple off its muzzle before the question registered and its expression instantly saddened, eyes turning glassy with tears and whimpered. Varian’s expression turned to one of understanding, and he frowned, “Oh,” He hugged it gently, yet comfortingly, “I’m sorry, I know how you feel, I lost my mommy too.”

Rapunzel lowered her head sadly, only just vaguely able to remember Lady Gizelle. Cassandra looked away, face pinching with a frown.

0000000000000000000000000

Back with the adults; the siblings were getting ready to retire for the night. “Thank you again, Arianna,” Quirin said, “It’s left me with much to think about.”

“You’re not the only one…” Hector muttered getting an elbow to the ribs curtsy of Adira. “We know you told us what you could to best of your ability,” Adira added.

“Daddy!” Varian called excitedly as he rushed into the room, Rapunzel and Cassandra hot on his heels, the baby raccoon in his arms, which he held up for them to see, “Look!”

“Is that…a raccoon?” Lukas asked raising an eyebrow as the maid yelped in shock. “Varian found him in my room, isn’t he cute?” Rapunzel chirped as she rushed to her parents’ side. “He must’ve climbed,” Cassandra shrugged to her father, joining his side as well.

“I named him Ruddiger!” Varian added.

“Isn’t that the name of a character in those books you’ve been ready him?” Hector questioned Adira, who shrugged.

“Can I keep him, please Daddy?” Varian asked hopefully as he continued to cuddle the newly named Ruddiger, who kept purring and licking Varian’s chin and cheek to return the affection.

“Varian, raccoons are wild animals and they’re not meant to be kept as pets,” Quirin said in a stern voice, “Ruddiger might be a baby for now, but he will get bigger and big animals tend to get more vicious.”

“But Ruddiger wouldn’t hurt anyone, would you Ruddiger?” Varian said and to the adults amazement, the baby raccoon shook its head, clearly able to understand them, before tucking its head under Varian’s chin, curling up his tail in contentment, perfectly tame, calm and at ease.

“Varian, don’t you think you’re just a little young for such an equally young pet?” Adira asked gently, “Surely Ruddiger would miss his own family, after all, babies need their mother.”

“But he doesn’t have a mommy anymore, he’s just like me; but he doesn’t have a daddy either or an auntie or an uncle,” Varian said, “Please, Daddy? I promise to take good care of him! Please don’t me send him away; please!”

Quirin looked into his son’s jewel-like eyes and saw the genuine want to protect and care for, something he had only ever seen once before with Gizelle when she cared for an injured animal. He sighed, “As long as he doesn’t harm anyone and you take good care of him, I don’t see why not.”

The largest, happiest smile formed on Varian’s face, eyes seeming to glow with joy as he held the baby raccoon to his face, “Did you hear that Ruddiger? You’re coming home with me!” Ruddiger chirped happily, licking Varian’s nose, making him giggle.

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Adira asked Quirin after he tucked Varian and his new friend in. “If Arianna’s prediction is to believed, Varian will need all the friends and allies he can get,” Quirin replied before shutting the door, “And raccoons are nocturnal, creatures of the night; if he were too start somewhere, I suppose this is as good a start as anywhere.”

Adira appeared to think this over and shrugged, unable to argue his point.

Later that night, Quirin stood at the window of his room, staring up at the waxing crescent moon in deep thought. He knew better then to criticize, make light or out-right ignore Arianna’s Sight. The storm that loomed so ominously over his toddler son’s head worried him, left him wondering how to ensure a positive outcome and questioning who he could trust outside his close knit group of family and friends. Above all, he worried for Varian, for the fragile future Arianna painted.

Taking out the silver locket he wore close to his heart with a portrait of Gizelle on one side and a portrait of Varian on the other, both smiling and happy, he felt his chest hurt. The sight of their identical warm, gentle, beautiful smiles brought a pang of sorrow and longing to Quirin’s heart.

“Forgive me, My Love, but please understand I need to do this, and if it were you in my place, you would be doing the exact same thing, if not for our sake then for Varian,” Quirin spoke regretfully to the portrait of his dear wife, “But if what anything Arianna says holds true, then Varian will need a mother, someone to show him love and affection when I cannot.”

As Quirin turned in for the night, locket clutched tight to his chest, a single thought repeated in his mind, _‘Its for the best…’_

_During their stay with Fredric and Arianna, Quirin shocked both the royal couple and his siblings with his public announcement that he would be seeking a new wife. Many noble women came forward in hopes of becoming the new Lady of Old Corona, but Quirin was very avoidant of those who were too bold and those who seemed sweet, but Adira and Hector would report to be cruel to them and Varian behind his back._

As for Varian himself, he was very confused about the sudden influx of strange people, even Rapunzel was confused, but he was kept busy by a very protective and dutiful Cassandra, who kept him occupied playing together along with Ruddiger in Rapunzel’s room, having tea parties or pretend/dress-up or posing for Rapunzel’s drawings. Or the young Lady-in-Waiting-in-Training would drag both out into the gardens.

_Varian was not happy to learn he would be returning home with his uncle and aunt, but not with his father. Quirin assured him it would only be for a week or two, but it took the combined placating of his Auntie’s special cookies and an entire day of just him and Quirin spending time together when he returned to calm the normally obedient and quiet boy down._

_Varian missed his father terribly and was also already missing his newly found friends, Rapunzel and Cassandra, but occupied himself with helping around the farm where he could, writing letters and playing in the woods with Ruddiger, and gaining two new peculiar friends._

_One, a baby green chameleon he named Pascal._

_The other a beautiful owl hatchling he simply named Owl._

Imagine the shock Adira and Hector had when their darling nephew came running home with a tiny green chameleon, who seemed quite shy at first and could easily blend into wherever he choose. It quickly became one of Varian's favorite games to try and find his little friend, and it was quickly becoming the bane of Hector's existence every time he turned just see a pair of eyes staring back when he inadvertently discovered Pascal's hiding place. Needless to say, it wasn't hard convincing Adira to let Pascal stay.

However, when Varian stayed out too late one night, Adira and Hector had nearly gone out of their minds in worry, only for him to arrive unharmed at the door, an adorable brown Barn Owl chick nestled atop his head. Varian explained he found the chick all alone and lost track of time and where he was trying to get it home, but instead, the chick somehow ended up leading him home. Didn't take much to convince either of them to let him keep Owl after hearing that.

_For a while, all was peaceful…until the end of the second week came…_

Varian blinked when he came home from playing in the forest, a wild crab-apple in hand, to find a strange carriage in front of the house, he turned his head to share a inquisitive glance with his little companions. He then rushed inside, immediately wondering if his father was home, and found his uncle at the dining table, working on a wood carving.

“Uncle Hector! Who’s carriage is that outside?” Varian asked excitedly, “Is Daddy home?”

Hector grunted, “Ask your Aunt.” In a tone that Varian recognized as being the sign that his uncle wasn’t in the talking mood. Or a good one in general.

Varian shrugged and obeyed, rushing up the stairs with Ruddiger at his heels, Pascal perched on his shoulder and Owl on his head, to find his Auntie overseeing a group of strange men he’s never seen before. He knew all the farm-hands who would come to work for his father and these weren’t them. They were going in and out of his father’s room, carrying out dresses, shoes, stacks of book, pieces of furniture and boxes.

It took Varian a moment to realize these were all his mother’s things.

“Auntie? What’s going on?” Varian asked as he ran up and tugged at her coat to get her attention, “What are they doing with Mommy’s things?”

Adira’s face pinched with a frown, lips pressed tight into line, fists clenched tight. She took a deep breath before smiling down at her nephew. Her dear, sweet, _innocent_ nephew.

“Varian,” She sighed bending down to pick him up, pausing to allow Ruddiger to climb up her arm to her shoulder, “From now on this will be your Father’s and Step-Mother’s room.”

“Step-Mother?” Varian titled his head, blinking in confusion, “What is a Step-Mother?”

Adira chuckled, bringing a finger to tap his nose playfully, making Varian giggle, the soft bell-like sound brought a secretive smile to the workers’ faces as she said, “That’s something you’ll have to ask your Father when he returns, now come, nephew,” She turned and walked away, “You want to look nice for when you greet them, don’t you?”

Varian’s face pinched with brief confusion, before brightening as he asked, “Can I wear the dress and ribbon Punzie and Cassie gave me?” Adira simply smiled, remembering the trunk load of presents the Princess had given him when they left, saying it was to make up for the birthdays she missed as his new self-proclaimed Big Sister and the clearly hand-made ones that Cassandra had given him as well.

_While Varian had returned to Old Corona with his Auntie and Uncle, Quirin remained in the capital to find a suitable bride. He soon announced he had found one in a beautiful noble woman named Lady Caine of the Southern Boarders._

Lady Caine was indeed a beautiful woman with a slender, fair figure and long, silky auburn hair with a bold streak of crimson in the bang, eyes as brown as chestnuts and sharp features, leading many to compare her to either a delicate swan. Though many found peculiar in the strange rose and skull tattoo she bore on her left shoulder, she would claim it to be a familial symbol of sorts, a means to keep her family close despite being so far, and the sympathic hearts left it at that.

Varian looked up at the strange woman as Auntie Adira and Uncle Hector sent him into the den to meet her and his father. Ruddiger, Pascal and Owl remained out in the hall with Adira and Hector, having not stopped growling or being poised as if to attack at a moment’s notice since the newly-weds arrived, and didn’t want to dampen Varian’s first impression.

Varian felt uncomfortable near her. She felt strangely cold, dressed elegantly in a long-sleeve silvery-grey gown. It made him feel smaller in the robin-egg blue sundress that Rapunzel had given him, a teal ribbon tied around the waist and the pretty silver ribbon tied around his neck like a scarf that Cassandra had made him felt painfully plain compared to her jewelled necklace.

“Varian,” Quirin smiled pulling the boy from his thoughts, “This is Caine, she’s going to be your new mother.”

Varian’s eyes widened a little, before swallowing the nervous lump in his throat and picked up the sides of his skirt like how Cassandra had taught him and curtsied properly in polite greeting, “H-H-H-Hello…”

“Hello Varian, your Father’s told me so much about you,” Lady Caine smiled warmly, despite the cold feeling Varian felt around her, “I hope we can be good friends,” Varian peered up at her shyly through his bangs, “Your Auntie tells me you like to play in the forest with your friends; do you think I can come play with you in the woods, too?”

A wide, happy and excited smile grew on Varian’s face at the idea of a new friend, and nodded, “Of course!” His eyes seemed to glow with joy.

Caine’s eyes widened in surprise with a startled gasp, much to the two’s concern, Quirin questioning, “Are you alright?”

She smiled reassuring, “I’m fine,” She leaned forward and carded her long, slender fingers and sharp, crimson-painted nails through Varian’s soft hair, “You never warned me your son was so…pretty…”

Varian’s cheeks turned a darker pink at the compliment and Caine’s eyes narrowed.

Later that day, Caine watched from the window of her new dressing room as Varian, still in the dress, squealed with laughter as he ran from Quirin and Hector through the pumpkin patch in a game of chase. She turned as two last workers brought in a tall, covered object.

“Place it there,” Caine ordered gesturing to a barrent place along the wall across from her. They did so and bowed before leaving, a knock came not too long after as Caine returned her gaze out the window, “Enter.”

Adira walked in, carrying a tray of cookies and tea, “I thought you would like something warm after your long trip.”

“Thank you Adira,” Caine responded eyes trained on her new step-son as he picked up his…larger pet, laughing sweetly as it started to lick his face, the owl preening his hair, “Tell me…” Adira turned to her new sister-in-law with an arched brow, “Quirin’s first wife, Gizelle, was she as beautiful as they saw?”

Of all the things Adira expected to hear, that certainly wasn’t one of them and her brows nearly disappeared in her scalp as she asked, “I’m sorry?”

“Forgive me, it was a stupid question,” Caine shook her head, “I would like to be alone, please.”

Adira stared, but left as asked.

Caine closed the window’s wine-red curtains, casting the room in and smiled slyly with a chuckle. She turned and strode across the room, admiring the dozens of mannequins, finely dressed in lavish gowns and fancy dresses sewn from expensive silk of high quality dyed rich, dark colors. Each mannequin had been fitted with a mirror, so when Caine stepped up to one, she could see herself, literally, in it without having to actually put the dress on; fancy gold and silver jewelled necklaces draped the neck of each one as well. Shelves upon shelves were lined with fine leather and suede shoes within her finely crafted mahogany wardrobe and the finest cosmetics littered her silver-lined vanity.

All symbols of a vain, selfish and wealth obsessed woman of status and vice; the humble, modest woman she had presented herself as.

She ripped the cloth from the object, revealing a tall, full-length, gothic mirror that was that was the more classic rectangular shape, the metal having been treated and polish to be as dark and shimmering like obsidian. It sat on a flat, stair-like base made of black polished stone, and the outer edge of the frame had been carefully crafted to depict a brair and thorn design, whilst sitting at the very top was a grotesque skull made of the same black material, two ram horns stuck out and engraved into its crown like a deformed crown or circlet were stunning purple pearls and a rare marquis-cut purple diamond. The finishing touch were the skull’s eyes; one was a brilliant citrine and the other a radiant aquamarine.

 ** _“Spiritus qui profude dormit, intus,(1)”_** Caine spoke in a low, hushed tone in a different language, **_“Qui vocat te!(2)”_** Both jewels that served as the skull’s eyes glowed ominously, flashing gold and blue, _ **“Quia lapis de te tenet in corde!(3)”** _The diamond then glowed a dark, almost black shade of purple as the room and Caine’s reflections faded into a black abyss within the glass, _**“Dicere! Peto vos omnia quae revelare!(4)”**_

Emerald flames rose up from within the mirror, which then slowly turned blue, before the image of a young girl appeared. She looked no older than Cassandra, yet no longer than Rapunzel, wearing a full-length, short-bell-sleeved gown and a pinafore, with a circlet similar to the one the skull wore on her head. Twin buns sat atop her head while the rest of her hair fell free past her shoulders to her waist. Her eyes were large and expressive and her posture regal and calm.

Yet, she was all blue. Her clothes, her eyes, even her skin and hair, were all varying blending shades of light blues with touches of whites and greys.

 ** _“I see someone’s finally found a new place to make roost for the time being,”_** The girl spoke clearly through the glass, yet had a slight echo to her voice, as if speaking from within a cave, eyes critically surveying the room, before tsking and crinkling her nose, **_“You couldn’t have found a place found a place with enough room to put me somewhere I wouldn’t have to be surrounded by symbols of your inflated sense of ego, vanity and wealth?”_**

“Weren’t you the one saying to work with what life throws your way?” Caine rolled her eyes before smirking, “Besides, I like to think I could’ve done a lot worse, all things considered.” She held up her hand to show off her new white gold ring with its sweetheart-cut morganite stone.

The girl didn’t look very impressed, **_“Tell me then, just who did you manage to snare in your elaborate web this time?”_** She motioned around the room with one hand, **_“Clearly not a king or a prince, else you would’ve used a much bigger room to fit all of your gowns and whatnot, and you’d never settle for anything less than an earl.”_**

“I think you’d be quite proud of me this time,” Caine smiled wickedly, “Archduke Quirin of Corona, also the unofficial leader and lord of Old Corona,” She then played with the ring a little, “Just think, all I have to do now is just wait patiently while playing the perfect little housewife, and thanks to you I have all the time in the world, then play the sympathic widow and all that power will be mine.”

Varian’s sudden loud peel of laughter suddenly cut through her scheming like a hot knife through soft butter, making Caine cringe, “Catch me Daddy!” Which was followed closely by Quirin and Hector’s laughter and that annoying little pet’s obnoxious loud chittering.

The girl smirked widely in amusement, a teasing quality filling her voice, **_“Why Caine, is there something you neglected to tell me?”_**

“NO! No! Moon above, no!” Caine shook her head violently, a snarl curled her magenta lips, “That would Quirin’s pretty little brat from his previous wife.”

 ** _“Ah-ah-ah, do I detect some jealousy? Over a little boy?”_** The girl chided, tsking her tongue again as she shook her head like a disappointed mother, _**“And…how old is the child?”**_

“Only three years,” Caine slowly admitted before sighing and smoothing out her hair and dress, “I’m being silly, he’s only just a toddler, and even then, no one, especially no boy, can surpass my beauty.”

Again, the girl didn’t appear very impressed with Caine’s ramblings, nor very interested, inspecting her nails, **_“Is there a question in that somewhere? Because if not, I think I left something on back here, so…”_**

“Oh no you don’t, you blue pest!” Caine snapped and this time the girl full on glared at her, but Caine wasn’t the least bit intimidated, “I’m not done hear until I get my reassurance!”

The girl then rolled her eyes tiredly, before rolling her wrist in an expectant gesture, whilst muttering under her breath, _**“Here we go…”**_

Caine took a moment to once again smooth out her appearance, before leaning forward slightly and smirking again, “Mirror, mirror, before me stand; who is the fairest in all the land?”

 _ **“My Lady, with your hair and eyes, the shade of their color the rarest,”**_ The girl bit out with an almost pained look on her face as she curtsied almost mockingly to Caine as the gem on her circlet and the diamond glowed, _**“In this land you are the fairest.”**_

Caine’s smirk widened with glee as she spun around with a delighted cackle.

_And so, as long as the Ghost Girl trapped within the magic mirror continued to give her this answer, Varian was spared of his new Step-Mother’s true evil colors and cruel jealousy._

_Yet, as time went by and Varian grew, Caine began to notice his beauty grew with him, and she one day feared the Ghost Girl’s answer will be different._

_So, Caine began finding ways to try and hide or ruin Varian’s beauty, convincing him to save all the beautiful cloths Rapunzel and Cassandra would give him for every day purposes for special occasions and instead dressed him up in old, worn cloths, frame him for various misdeeds and convinced Quirin proper punishment was for him to do large chores or tasks that left him filthy in the end._

_Despite all this, Varian remained as beautiful on the outside as he was within. He remained gentle and kind despite his Step-Mother’s under-handedly wicked ways._

_As long as Varian had his father, aunt, uncle and of course Rudiger, Pascal and Owl, he was happy._

_Until, one day, when his fourteenth birthday arrived, everything would change…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Varian's fourteenth birthday and Old Corona is a buzz with excitement. Lady Caine is beginning to notice her step-son's grace and beauty, and begins to suspect he may one day grow to surpass her own beauty.
> 
> However, trouble is on the horizon and the storm is beginning to brew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to clear up now, Varian might still be fourteen, but Eugene is a bit younger here then he was in the show, like, more Rapunzel's age of eighteen.

It was a very exciting day for the people of Old Corona. Sapphire banners with silver crescent moons were being hung between the street lights and across the roads along with star-shaped silver lanterns. Fine clay vases and pots were set out, filled with white, blue and purple cornflowers and the picnic tables that had been set out had been lined with laced white cloths and everyone had brought out their best fine silverware for the occasion.

Everyone was dressed in their formal best.

Today was Varian’s fourteenth birthday and everyone excited to celebrate, eager to acknowledge another wonderful year with the ever sweet and graceful son of their leader. As women set the tables and men were clearing the square for the celebration, overseen by the sharp eyes of Hector. He couldn’t help catching one group’s conversation as he walked by.

“Is it true that as more time passes the young lord just becomes more and more lovely?” One young girl asked as she folded the napkins, placing them neatly next to the plates. “It’s true!” The woman across from her said as she set the glasses, “He might be a boy, but he’s so beautiful and graceful; he may take mostly after his father, but he so clearly resembles his dear late mother.”

Hector paused and breathed in, closing his eyes in remembrance to Gizelle. Lady Caine, as the years went by, seemed to be sugary-sweet whenever Quirin was present, just gave off this coldness that gave Hector a bad case of paranoia. Arianna’s warnings remained as fresh in his head today as they did the day they were first given; it made him wary and protective, it made him sharp, catching the cold narrowing of the eyes in anger that she would throw his nephew when Quirin wasn’t looking.

“Lord Varian is even more graceful and beautiful and he isn’t even sixteen yet,” The third member of the group, the woman who was setting down forks, knives and spoons commented with a smile. “If I were half as pretty as he is I could easily find myself a husband!” The first girl spoke jokingly that set the others laughing and Hector’s expression immediately soured at the idea of suitors after his nephew’s hand.

_000000000000000_

Hector was so quick to walk away, he completely missed Lady Caine, who had been standing not too far away, but obviously close enough, because she clearly overheard the conversation as well. Caine scowled angrily and walked back to the house with a huff, not liking what she had heard.

Within the woods by a small pond, sat Varian, no longer a small child, but a lovely teenager of petite stature. The ribbon that tied his hair back was a lovely teal color. He watched Pascal and Ruddiger, who had also grown, play chase along the grass, the little chameleon only visible for his darker hued scales against the crisp leaf-dotted grass.

He was dressed in one of the many beautiful dresses his self-proclaimed ‘Big Sisters’ Rapunzel and Cassandra would gift him. It was one with a mid-shin-long skirt and elbow-long bell-sleeves that tied off for a pinch of style and the top had a wide-square neckline and the back of it laced up like a corset. The entire thing was simple, the top and skirt entirely being a lovely shade of light orange to fit with the season and the laces in the back were a complementary shade of light yellow while the sleeves were white tied off with a similar shade of yellow inlaid ribbons.

Taking a breath, Varian reached a small, dainty hand towards the cool, smooth surface of the water and softly started to sing, voice soft and clear;

_“Water, lift and flow,_   
_Let me be your guide._   
_Rise from where you lay,_   
_Let the moon pull the tide.”_

Varian watched as the surface rippled as his stripe of blue started to softly glow.

_“Break from gravity,_   
_Erode where you collide._   
_Fly where I design,_   
_Let the moon pull the tide._   
_Moon pull the tide.”_

Varian slowly let his hand dip as he raised it by the wrist, watching as a thin tower of water rose up to match the movement. Varian continued to hum the song’s tune, just gently flicking his hand and watching the water dance along.

He turned his head at a sudden presence on his shoulder followed by a coo to find a fully grown Owl perched, a white daisy clutched it his beak. Varian smiled and took the flower gently, cutting his concentration and letting the water drop back into the pond, admiring its beauty along with the collection of similar daisies in his other hand, smelling them. His stripe slowly stopped glowing.

He was only ten when he fully grasped he wasn’t like other children, or much like the adults for that matter. It wasn’t hard to figure out, especially with songs just forming in his mind and his hair glowing and strange things happening every time he sung them out loud.

It had been a long talk with his father, uncle and aunt, an even longer night for everything to sink in. After all, it wasn’t every day you’re told you were blessed by a goddess with not only how you look but with powers as well. Powers he had to learn to control.

“Nephew! Oh nephew, there you are!” A voice called prompting Varian to turn and look to see his dear Auntie Adira walking towards him in her usual coat, “I wish you would stop running off like that; you’re going to give me a heart-attack one of these days!”

Ever since his mother’s death, Adira had been fiercely protective of her only nephew and never strayed too far from him. She had promised Gizelle on her death-bed she would always look after him and after Arianna delivered her warnings, Adira just doubled down on her vow, and over-time, the tall woman became something of a mother-figure for Varian.

“Sorry Auntie,” Varian apologized sincerely, “But its such a beautiful day out, I wanted to find some daisies before they vanished for the season.”

“Speaking of,” Adira said, “I found what you asked for.”

Once she was by his side, she handed him what he asked of her. A small satin pink ribbon piece.

“Thank you Auntie,” Varian said taking it and carefully wrapped the five daisies together to form a tiny bouquet, “I wanted to find just the right flower for this type of ribbon, so I can add it to the centerpiece at the table for me, Punzie and Cassie.”

“Its suitable for the simplicity of the flower,” Adira admitted with a small smile, “I’m sure the Princess and Cassandra will love them,” She then sighed, “But you must get ready to look lovely for your birthday party.”

“Oh Auntie, you care more for this party than I do,” Varian commented letting out a small chuckle as Ruddiger and Pascal bounded over, Adira was momentarily taken off guard but brushed it off.

“Come now Nephew,” Adira said offering a hand, which Varian accepted, allowing her to easily lift him up to his feet, “You are in need of bath before you can try choose the dress for the celebration.”

“Honestly Auntie!” Varian couldn’t help laughing as he allowed her to pull him along up the hill, the rustling of grass assuring him that Ruddiger and Pascal were following, “With how often you have me in the bath, it’s a wonder how I haven’t turned into a merboy yet!”

“Well, if you weren’t so quick to get into a mess,” Adira joked back with no shame, “Maybe I wouldn’t have to throw you into the tub so much.” They both laughed, completely unaware they were being watched.

From her dressing room window, Lady Caine was staring down angrily at her step-son, unable to stand how naturally pretty he was. She angrily drew the curtains closed with a growl. Over the years, she did everything in her power to try and tarnish Varian’s beauty; gruelling chores in the guise of punishments that she carefully timed as few and far between as possible to avoid being seen as the cruel woman she truely was, finding ways to keep his protective aunt and uncle busy in hopes he would injure himself while out in the woods when their backs were turned, even going as far as having the cooks teach him their trade, hoping for a kitchen accident. Yet somehow, he remained unblemished.

She suspected it was his status as a Celestial Touched that had something to do with it. She had heard of legends that those Touched by both the Sun and Moon were often granted extraordinary abilities, including healing, but she had yet to see him do anything outside glow, so it was pure theory.

Lady Caine breathed through her nose, forcing herself to calm down, refusing to belief what the townspeople had to say about Varian, “He maybe maturing, but he still only a child, and a boy at that,” Her gaze turned to her magic mirror as the purple diamond gleamed in the dim light, mirroring the dark gleam in Caine’s eyes, “He cannot surpass my beauty yet.”

Meanwhile, within his own, smaller dressing room, Varian stood Adira was looking over all of the different dresses available for him to choose from for his birthday. His aunt watched as he held a violet one to his chest, its lighter accents of lace fluttered as he spun around with it, its cord-like belt hung limp around the waist, flapping in the air.

“It looks lovely,” Adira answered truthfully.

Varian turned to his three companions; Ruddiger sat comfortably on the plush seat of the little wooden vanity, Pascal on the desk itself and Owl was perched on a stand that Hector had made for the bird. Varian lifted the skirt and pretended to curtsy, “What do you guys think?”

Ruddiger clapped his fore-paws together excitedly and Pascal gave a thumbs up, both nodding in approval. Owl was the only one whose expression remained blank, titling his head with a soft hoot.

“Nephew with a complexion as white and pure as yours, any dress would look elegant,” Adira reassured and complimented at the same time as she took the dress, sighing as she realized the ultimate dilemma that this fact also made picking difficult.

Varian flushed bashfully, “Thank you Auntie, but I can’t wear them all, I must choose one for the party; I want to look as nice for Rapunzel and Cassandra as possible,” It was then he spotted his step-mother walking by the open door, and called, “Oh, Mother!”

Lady Caine stopped and entered the room, “Yes dear?”

“Would you please help me choose the most suitable dress for my birthday party?” Varian asked with the utmost politeness, “I’m afraid we’re all having trouble deciding on just a color.”

“But of course, my dear,” Lady Caine smiled inwardly smirking at the chance to make him look less pretty then her at the party, “With pleasure.” She turned to the many dresses that he had been gifted over the years, all fine silk of varying colors, she finally choose a soft pale rose pink one with buttery-yellow sleeves with a traditional square-cut neckline, long, tight-fitting sleeves and a sewn on sash that would be tied in back once on.

She turned to Varian and handed it to him, taking a step back once he takes it, “Here, try this one on.” But as Varian holds it to his chest, she gasped softly to herself, realizing just how beautiful Varian would look in it, more so than she was.

“Um,” Varian blinked confused, tilting his head, “Is something the matter, Mother?”

Lady Caine was quick to shake herself out of her shock, “N-No, no, everything is quite fine,” She returned her attention to him and took the dress from him, “To be frank, this dress does not suit you very well and perhaps the colors are just a little to light for this time of year.” She carelessly tossed the dress to Adira, who gasped, startled was just barely able to catch it, surprised by her sister-in-law’s strange behaviour.

Lady Caine paid the taller woman little heed, returning to the dresses and took a deep blue one with black accents made of lace and satin, its sleeves’ cuffs were ruffled for style and it similarly had a sewn on sash that was would be tied after being put on. On Varian the sleeves would reach his elbows and the neckline was a modest Florentine neckline.

“I think this one would look much better,” Caine stated briskly before taking her leave.

“Thank you Mother,” Varian smiled holding it excitedly, “I will follow your advice.” Adira, however, narrowed her eyes along with Ruddiger, Pascal and Owl, suspicious of Lady Caine’s sudden attitude and scoffed softly in her displeasure.

Lady Caine continued down the hall when a maid called from the stairs, “My Lady, the tailor is here to speak with you or Lord Quirin.”

In response, Caine went down the stairs where the tailor waited, in his hands was a stunning with a cream-colored bodice that had a dark rose made of silk sewn to the center of the chest. Its long skirt was a deep crimson, matching its short, bell-like sleeves, which were tied off with gold-coloured ribbons.

Upon noticing her, the tailor bowed, “Milady, I’m sorry for the delay; I just finished preparing young Lord Varian’s new dress,” He held it up for her to see, “I’m sure Varian will be the most fair at his birthday celebration in it.”

Out of nowhere, Lady Caine knocked the outfit out of the tailor’s hands, startling him and the nearby servants as she exclaimed in frustrated anger, “No! We ordered a rich one, brighter in color and in a most precious fabric; this does not correspond to what my husband and I asked for!” She then stomped back up the stairs, ordering, “Take it back and get out of here!”

The watching maids all shared very confused looks, having found the dress stunning irregardless, while the tailor picked up the dress, completely shocked. No one had expected such brash and violent behaviour from the Archduchess.

Meanwhile, everyone was startled when a man dressed with an unfamiliar symbol rode in on a dark horse, “News from the Kingdom of Luna!” He brought his horse to a top as Hector hailed him down, the man recognized him and bowed his head, “Lord Hector, I bring news from Luna, is Lord Quirin and Lady Adira present? I must speak with them.”

“Urgent news from old Edmund,” Hector said arching a brow, “Get down from there, my Brother in the Town Hall.” The messenger got down from his horse and followed the younger lord.

Within the Town Hall, Quirin and the other town officials were all gathered along with a new other curious villagers and what the two lords had been able to put together in some semblance of a militia or miniature force. The messenger from Luna was brought forward.

“What!” Quirin’s eyes were wide with surprise, but there was a serious and wary undertone to both his expression and voice, “Are you postive of what you just said?”

“Yes, milord,” The messenger nodded from his knelt position, head bowed in respect, “The enemy has invaded the northern boarders and has taken control of all the coastal territories in that direction, effectively caging Luna from the sea; Your Lordship, I am here on my King’s request for your, Lord Hector’s and Lady Adira’s help.”

“Was there too much damage outside the loss of the marine fronts?” Hector asked from where he leaned casually against a beam. “Unfortunately, yes,” The messenger nodded turning his head to answer him, “As I’m sure you both remember, the inhabitants of the region have always been a rowdy and troublesome lot, but now, as you can imagine, with the enemy pillaging everything insight and setting all else on fire; the situation has gotten worse.”

Quirin shared a serious glance with Hector, who pushed off the beam with a grimace, “To the point of asking for a military alliance with Corona, reinstating the Brotherhood and sending his only son and heir here?”

“Yes,” The man answered, “I wouldn’t be here if King Edmund didn’t feel it necessary.”

Mutters filled the room and Quirin closed his eyes to think this new development through and Hector looked to his brother in concern. Arianna’s predictions weighed just as heavily on Quirin as did on Hector and Adira, perhaps more so given even now, the Queen of Corona was still unable to give a more clear answer with Varian finally turning fourteen. Quirin was left wondered if this was the beginning of the storm Arianna warned him of that threatened his son’s happiness. Yet at the same time, he couldn’t in good conscious ignore the friend’s call for help.

He opened his eyes and gave his answer, “Very well, we will help you,” Hector nodded his support of his brother’s decision despite the uncertainty in his eyes, more muttering started until Quirin stood from his chair, “Go back to Luna and report to King Edmund that the Brotherhood will be joining this battle.”

A relieved smile formed on the man’s face, bowing his head again in gratitude, “Thank you, Lord Quirin.”

Quirin nodded, before turning to Hector, “Go, assemble the rest of the Brotherhood!” Hector nodded as everyone in the hall left to spread the news, the Order of the Brotherhood had been reinstated.

“Hector,” Quirin called causing his brother to pause, “I want you and Adira to remain here with Varian and Caine.”

“What?” Hector asked in disbelief, “But Brother-!”

“Please Hector, don’t fight me on this,” Quirin pleaded, “I think of Arianna’s predictions everyday just as you and Adira do; I’m constantly thinking tediously of each choice I make every day, fearing of the state I leave behind in my wake; will this be how I die? Should I take you or Adira down with me? Will Varian be safe if we’re all gone?”

Understanding and sympathy appeared in Hector’s eyes as he finally took in the defeat sag in Quirin’s shoulders and the tired bags ringing his eyes. It left the younger to wonder just how much sleep his brother had been getting recently.

“Brother, at the very least this should spur you to bring just one of us with you,” Hector tried to reason, “If so, then me, you remember what the Queen said, be wary of who you allow close, who better to keep close then me or Adira, and you know Adira has never let Varian out of her sight before; can you think of anyone better to watch him during this?”

Quirin didn’t want to admit it, but his brother had a fair point. That had part had been plaguing his mind ever since he first heard it. It had tempted him to take Varian and hide him away until his fourteenth year passed by, but couldn’t bring himself to even try, knowing the isolation would slowly kill his son before the year was even half over.

“Fine, Adira will remain here and watch Varian,” Quirin relented bringing a smile to Hector’s face, “But at the smallest word of something wrong, you return straight away.” Hector nodded his agreement, able to accept the terms before rushing off to get his equipment.

_00000000000000000_

Outside, the preparations were put on hold, everyone watching in concern as many young and older men over twenty five, all part of the Old Corona militia, running about, dressing hastily in ominous dark armour. All of them were gathering weapons, horses, carriages for the weapons they couldn’t carry themselves, even retrieving supplies from the storehouses, everything.

As everyone murmured and spoke in confusion and worry, Varian ran through the town, deeply worried. When word of the commotion reached the house, everyone was shocked, even Caine, but Varian was out the door faster then anyone could react, slipping past the crier and rushing for the Town Hall.

Inside, the once simple meeting place had been rearranged. The militia wasn’t all that big, purely volunteer, since Old Corona wasn’t that big of a town to begin with, their numbers barely scarped an average sized platoon, not including Quirin and Hector themselves. They were all dressed in leather mail underneath the breath-able black armour that was designed for the Brotherhood. Hector and Quirin stood in the center of the impromptu war-room, the largest map laid out on the conjoined tables.

This was the sight that greeted Varian as he barged in unannounced into the hall, questioning in concern, “Father, what’s going on?” Everyone immediately turned to look at Varian, surprised, though Quirin was the only one unhappy with Varian’s sudden appearance.

“Varian, how many times must I tell you not to enter somewhere that isn’t your room without knocking?” Quirin said to his blessed son.

Adira entered just moments later, also concerned and was the only member of the Brotherhood out of armour, and she did not look very happy with being out of the loop, “My Brothers, what is going on?” She then realized this was not a place for her nephew, placing on her hands on his shoulders to begin leading him out, “Varian, lets return home.”

But Varian ducked out of her grip and approached his father, unconcerned with the intimidating armour, more concerned for his family as he asked, “Is it true what I heard? You’re leaving for the war?”

“Forgive me for being unable to be here for your birthday, son,” Quirin apologized insincerely, placing a hand regretfully, yet fondly on Varian’s head, “I had so many surprises planned.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Varian shook his head, taking his father’s hand in both of his, “There will be so many other birthdays, but I’m worried about you.”

“You shouldn’t, I promise I will be careful,” Quirin reassured as Hector walked over. “Don’t worry Nephew, I’ll be there to make sure he doesn’t take any unnecessary risks,” Hector promised.

“And when were you going to inform me of all this?” Adira asked arching a brow. “Were you really going to leave Varian’s side?” Hector shot back. “Touché, Brother, touché,” Adira replied unabashedly.

“But-!” Varian started. “Son, please,” Quirin said attempting to explain, “I must help an old friend whose home has been unexpectedly attacked.”

Varian opened his mouth, but was cut off by another calling from the door, “Varian.” He turned his head to see Lady Caine, who also looked concerned as she walked into the hall.

“Yes Mother?” Varian asked.

“No one wants your father to leave,” Caine said placing her hands on her step-son’s shoulders, “But we must be strong, to watch over Old Corona and aid the Royal Family in his absence however we can.”

Tears finally started to trail down his cheeks as the weight of the situation finally settled in and all Varian could do was wrap his arms around Lady Caine’s waist, shoulders shaking with his suppressed sobs as he hugged her, his whimper only reaching his family’s ears, “I don’t want him to go…”

Outwardly, Lady Caine dipped her head and closed her eyes in an expression akin to defeat. On the inside, she was screaming for the boy to get away from her and had to use all her self-restraint not to shove him away, shown only be how her fingers clenched into the boy’s shoulders, not digging into his skin with her nails, but by no means gentle or light in strength of grip.

Adira stepped up to her sister-in-law’s side, placing a sympathic hand on her nephew’s back soothingly rubbing circles as the watching knights all looked away out of respect. Hector clenched his fist in frustration, having always hated seeing his nephew cry, but was left unable to comfort him this time.

Quirin could only stare at his son’s back remorsely.

Soon, all of Old Corona stood at the southern pathway that served as the only other path in and out of the town. The entire platoon of Brotherhood soldiers were lined up on horseback, ready to leave on Quirin’s lead. Standing in front of the worried crowd was Lady Caine, Adira and Varian, bidding their leader farewell.

“As my wife, you will handle all of my duties as leader of Old Corona while I am gone,” Quirin spoke to Caine, “Take good care of everyone.”

“Of course,” Lady Caine nodded, “I will be waiting anxiously.”

“And remember, you both promised to take care,” Varian added, to which both Quirin and Hector nodded.

“Brothers I swear to Selene,” Adira hissed with narrowed eyes, “If neither of you come back I will go to the battlefield and resurrect your sorry asses just so I can put you back into the grave myself.” The entire platoon, minus Hector and Quirin, shivered at the threat, being reminded of why she was one of Quirin’s most trusted Second Commanders and just how she earned the respect she did.

Hector looked rather amused and Quirin nodded.

“The young Prince Eugene of Luna is most likely to join Princess Rapunzel for the festivities today,” Quirin spoke more loudly for all to hear, “Be sure to show him the best of Old Corona,” The entire crowd spoke up in confirmation, everyone intending to make their leader proud, satisfied with his answer, he turned his horse and motioned for his soldiers to follow, calling, “Forward!”

Hector was the first to urge his steed, his ever faithful and battle-hardened rhino, forward, the rest were quick to follow suit as everyone wished them luck and singing praises.

Everyone continued to watch and cheer until the last of the Brotherhood disappeared into the trees out of view. The townspeople then turned to return to preparing for the birthday celebration, a couple of people could be heard chattering excitedly about playing host to a new royal.

Varian stared after the way his father and uncle had left, tears stinging his eyes, but he willed them back. He had to have hope that they both would return in one piece and healthy and in turn remain strong for them.

He turned to his stepmother who was also still staring out the way the platoon had left, speaking to her in hope of offering her comfort, “Father and Uncel Hector will return soon from this war, I am sure of it.” Lady Caine turned just as he reached to take her hand and she sharply batted it away as if it offended her, causing Varian to gasp, startled at the sharp sting on his knuckles.

Adira was also startled.

Lady Caine ignored them both and turned, beginning to walk toward the town hall, but paused to speak out for anyone to hear, “For now on, I will take responsibility for Old Corona during the Archduke’s absence and I will be making the rules from here on,” Adira and Varian stared at her turned back in shock at her cold voice and words, Caine then turned to them with a cold glare, “All those who disobey my word and orders will be banished from Old Corona!”

With this said, Caine turned and walked on to the town hall. Adira and Varian shared a very confused, yet concerned look, thrown very much for a loop for by Lady Caine’s sudden extreme change in attitude.

Within the town-hall, the furniture had been put back to normal and Lady Caine was laughing manically as she sat in her husband’s chair at the head of the hall, “Finally, all those years of waiting has finally paid off! I am in charge of this town now and anyone who dares to interfere with my interests will pay with their lives!” Lady Caine continued to cackle with glee as the fruits of her waiting game finally ready for her to reap.

She stopped as Adira entered the hall, the taller woman appeared deeply concerned and yet calculative at the same time as she strode across the narrowed meeting hall silently. Lady Caine narrowed her eyes at the only woman in all of Old Corona who refused to show her the smallest bit of submission.

“What do you want?” Lady Caine asked sharply, sitting straighter, “I didn’t ask for you.”

“I simply wanted to remind you that Varian is waiting for you to begin his birth-” Adira began. “As yes, I was going to have to speak with you about that,” Lady Caine remembered a wicked smile growing on dark painted lips that put the taller woman on guard instinctively, “There’s been a change in plan for today’s events; in honour of the young prince’s arrival to Old Corona, the party will be held later tonight and will be animal-themed, everyone is to wear attachments to their outfits to resemble an animal be it bird, mammal, reptile, etc of their choosing.”

“What!” Adira gasped in surprise, “But that’s completely ludicrous! This is to be a birthday party! Not a fancy dress ball!”

“Are you questioning my decision?” Lady Caine asked darkly. “Decision? What about Varian? Did you even talk to him about-” Adira started to protest.

“What I do and what I choose to discuss with my step-son is none of your business,” Lady Caine interrupted sharply as she stood, “Varian is going to have to learn that in this life we can’t always get what we want, besides, we always host the Coronain Princess every other year, how often can say the same for a Lunarian Royal? This is the perfect chance to make Old Corona grand and I don’t plan to miss it!” Adira recoiled slightly, stunned by the narrow-minded vision her sister-in-law was displaying and the sheer carelessness for how she was trampling on Varian’s special day.

Lady Caine simply smirked at the other woman’s speechlessness, “You only have one job here, care for the boy and keep out of my way.” Caine then started to laugh in sadistic glee as Adira slowly backed up, starting to feel like the storm that the queen had predict all those years ago, was finally settling over them, and its name was Lady Caine.

Outside the doors of the hall, Varian, who had been eavesdropping, covered his mouth in shock, eyes starting to turn glassy with unshed tears. He was stunned by how he heard his step-mother speak to his aunt, he knew they never exactly got along, but he never suspected Lady Caine could speak so cruelly, much less so brusque to anyone.

Varian backed away from the doors and felt his chest constrict painfully. Everything felt as if he was trapped in a horrible nightmare that he couldn’t wake up from. His father and uncle weregone to fight in a war, and now his aunt had been threatened by his step-mother. He honestly didn’t care how his birthday was spent, he just wanted his family all together and happy.

Tears spilling down his cheeks, Varian turned and ran blindly from the town. He just ran and ran, turning a blind eye to his surroundings as his vision blurred and deaf ears to the concerned calls of those around him.

It wasn’t until he nearly tripped and had to catch his breath that Varian realized he had run out into the woods. Varian rubbed at his eyes in vain to try and dry his tears and calm down but found it falling short as he leaned against a tree and slid down the trunk to sit down.

Concerned hoots and chitters made Varian look up to see Ruddiger and Pascal bounding over, Owl flying overhead of then. All three crowded around Varian as he drew his knees in.

Ruddiger pressed his head up and under one of Varian’s arms, while Pascal scurried up onto Varian’s shoulders, cuddling up his cheek in offer of comfort and Owl perched onto a close upturned root, gently preening his hair.

“Oh guys…” Varian whimpered softly, “What am I going to do?”

Ruddiger, Pascal and Owl seemed to wilt, having no way to comfort their master and friend.

The dark storm Queen Arianna had forewarned has begun; Quirin had left to aid his old friend and fight in the war and Lady Caine had gained full power over Old Corona with Varian left to his step-mother’s mercy with only his dear pets and his Aunt for company.

Varian can only turn and pray to Helios and Selene and hope that his father will return soon, safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to credit that the song that Varian's sings at the pond to make the other move is not my original incantation, but rather, an original creation by ZoneRobotnik, particularly, from his Dark Mer story. Its a great read, look it up some time if you really like Moon Powers! Varian and merpeople AUs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Dark Prince of Luna, Eugene!
> 
> Eugene has mixed feelings for his trip into Corona and the news of the war is only adding to his stress, and the...unique wife of the village leader is giving him bad vibes.
> 
> So what happens when he takes a walk into the local woods to clear his head and he happens upon a beautiful young boy wishing for his true love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have much to say past; thank you all so much for the kudos!
> 
> And I hope you guys are enjoying this project of mine!

For spending his entire life dreaming of what it would be like to finally leave the kingdom and visit their neighboring lands. The trip had been very boring, at least in Eugene’s opinion, anyways.

Dark Prince Eugene of the Kingdom of Luna, the sole son and heir to the unyielding King Edmund and his fair Queen Amalthea. He was a very handsome young man of only eighteen, with sharp chiseled features, and while he took more after his slender mother rather than his hulking father, his body maintained this delicate balance of lithe muscle that more than one maid was guilty of swooning and fainting over, from years of dedicated training by his father’s side and learning under his mother’s eye.

He had Amalthea’s lighter brown hair, kept trimmed and neatly brushed down to his chin, the beginnings of a goatee filling out his chin and was as fair as the rest of the people of Luna and had his father’s dark coffee brown eyes. Unlike his father, who wore the traditional fur cloaks of their fore-fathers with pride, Eugene took to a more modern approach with a long red fabric cape attached to the back of his black tunic and grey chain mail, looping over the front of his chest in a scarf-like fashion. Though he did maintain the obsidian and purple-jeweled crown on his father’s insistence.

When the invitation to the party the Princess of Corona was throwing her little brother reached his mother’s hands, his father was very ecstatic. Eugene knew maintaining and building upon the relationship between Corona and Luna were important, but at times, the lengths of which his father seemed willing to jump for the goals concerned him. He had never met any outsider royal before and suddenly he was expected to woo and marry a random princess, and the amount of time it was taking to get there just wasn’t doing him any favors. Mentally speaking.

To make matters worse, when he got to the castle, he barely walked up several steps of the front stairwell, prepared to meet his royal Sun Kingdom counterparts, when the princess in question, along with her lady-in-waiting, came careening straight down at him and all but pushed him back into his own carriage. Adding to the luggage already piled atop the transport and more or less threatening the driver to take off for some, apparently not-that-far-off nearby village.

He really needed to give Archer a raise later, poor man.

Apparently, her own brother didn’t live in the castle with her. Oh no, as Princess Rapunzel explained, the boy wasn’t actually her brother, but he was where she considered it counted and they apparently had this tradition where they had each others’ birthdays in the two locations. Last year had been at the castle, this year the party would be at Old Corona.

Basically, he came all this way to attended the birthday of a low-level noble at best. Oh how his parents were to love this.

Eugene sighed and blew at his bangs as he leaned against the window of his carriage, eliciting to watch the scenery of trees and shrubbery go by, the princess’ chattering turning into white-noise. Don’t get him wrong, Rapunzel seemed like a very friendly and very lovely young woman and he’d have to be blind not to see how gorgeous she was with her, concerningly long golden hair and bright emerald eyes, even her dear hand-maiden had a certain charm to her boyishly short black hair and silver eyes had this charm you'd have to be blind not to see, but he just couldn’t bring himself to flirt or even attempt to honor his father's half-baked plans for unified kingdoms.

He couldn’t help it. He came out to his mother that despite showing having crushes on a few of the maids and noble girls in the past, Eugene had felt a stronger attraction towards other boys. Amalthea had seen the vulnerable and terrified state her only child was in and smiled reassuringly, promising him regardless of who he chose to love, she would always love and accept him as her son. He had never been more at ease with his mother since.

They had been planning to tell Edmund later that day when the invitation arrived and Amalthea sternly put her foot down with her husband. Eugene supposed he should count himself lucky, his mother had to, quite literally, bend Edmund’s arm, but the man was able to agree that if he and Rapunzel genuinely didn’t get along or if he found someone else during his stay in Corona or no one caught his attention at all, then Edmund wouldn’t hold it against him.

This all being said, it was not making the actual, now continuing, trip any more exciting. He’ll give Corona this much, it sure beat seemingly endless stretches of flat plains and farmland, and tall black rocks any day of the week. Didn’t mean all he wanted to do was stare at it all week.

“I’m really glad you were able to come visit despite the short notice, Prince Eugene,” Rapunzel smiled her face seemed to glow like the very sun itself. “It was no trouble at all, Princess,” Eugene tried not to smile too tightly as he reassured her, “I find it an honor to be invited in the first place; not much is know about your mysterious little brother, after all, many back home are quite curious.”

Which was true. The rumors and speculations of this mysterious boy the princess claimed as her ‘little brother’ had spread through the land like wildfire. Especially with how it was rumored he presumably had all the kingdom wrapped around his little fingers, especially the princess. It was honestly the main thing that intrigued Eugene at all in the whole trip, to finally meet this boy, who, according to rumors, despite being a boy and only fourteen, was quite the beauty, rivaled only by the princess he called sister. It all painted the picture of a person Eugene just had to see to believe.

Cassandra rolled her eyes at this with a sarcastic snort as she focused on her task; sewing some kind of garment or other. He could tell for sure what it was, just that from the quality of the material it was made either of silk or satin of a lovely indigo color.

Eugene chose to ignore the snort, returning his attention to the peaceful scenery out his window. One thing was for sure, he was never going to get tired of seeing such vivid green and rich, healthy brown of the trees and plants or the bright dots that were the flora all around. It served to remind him he wasn’t it Luna anymore, as well as the vast difference between the two kingdoms.

As he started to notice the trees seeming to part more and more in the tall-tale signs of them closing in on a settlement, movement caught Eugene’s eye. Through an opening in the trees, Eugene could see a small clearing as a dark bird flew between the trees. As he squinted, he couldn’t be entirely sure, but it seemed to be either a small specie of owl or a large specie of woodpecker.

Then, a short figure ran between the trees. It was only a moment as both the figure was moving as well as the carriage. For a moment, for Eugene at least, it felt as if the world just…slowed to a stop as he focused on that small figure. He could just make out the fluttering of orange fabric, a dress perhaps? Bringing out the figure’s pale skin and dark hair. Then, just at the last second, the figure turned in his direction and, despite the distance, Eugene could catch a glimpse of a soft, heart-shaped face and big, pale blue eyes.

As quick as it happened, it was over and the figure and clearing seemed to disappear from his sight. And noise seemed to come back into his ears, making him jump. In an instant, questions were buzzing in his head like a dozen bees. What was that? Who was that? A spirit? A fae? An elf? What were they doing all the way out here? It looked like they were wearing a dress; was it a young girl? Then again, he had seen stranger things back in Luna, so a boy in a dress wouldn’t be an entirely odd of thing for him to consider.

He turned to the two girls he was sharing his carriage with, tuning in just in time to catch something about too many dresses, scarves and shoes. Girls, even as an adult he’ll never fully understand them.

“Did one of you girls see that?” Eugene questioned pointing out the window, bringing their conversation, or argument judging from the look on Cassandra’s face, to a halt. Both girls looked at him, blinking for a second before looking out the window, the princess pulling back the dark curtains to better try to see what he had pointed out.

“Saw what?” Cassandra asked arching a brow after carefully scanning the scenery for anything out of place, but clearly not spying anything. Rapunzel didn’t seem to see anything either, “I don’t see anything out of the ordinary.”

“I…” Eugene stammered trying to fully wrap his head around what he just saw, but as he scanned the trees, there was no sign of the figure in orange, “Never mind, it wasn’t important.”

Cassandra and Rapunzel shared confused, yet concerned glances. But didn’t say anything, they didn’t get the chance to, as the carriage suddenly lurched, nearly sending the startled girls careening forwards had Cassandra not recovered so quick and righted herself and caught Rapunzel before she could fly into their royal guest.

Their unspoken question got answered as Archer called, “We’ve arrived, You’re Highnesses and My Lady.”

“Thank you, Archer,” Eugene called distracting himself from the strange encounter with amusement over the two girls’ near collusion and then looked out his window again and took in what he could see of the small town.

All the houses were quite unlike the ones back in the capital of Luna, and very much so from the settlements beyond the protective chasm back in Luna. In Luna, while homes outside the chasm were built from common stone, not too unlike the buildings in Corona’s capital, the coloring very much differed, here, Old Corona’s buildings were all wooden. Sure what foundation he could see was clearly stone, the walls were thick looking wooden planks, all painted friendly colors to complement their dark shingle roofs.

It was easily the most quaint and homey looking place Eugene had ever seen and it made him look forward to meeting the people. The colorful and clearly hand-made and heart-felt decorations lent into the friendly atmosphere and feeling of celebration and made him feel even more at ease. It was easy for Eugene to believe they had arrived in time for a holiday or festival rather then a birthday, had he not known better. But again, if rumors were to believed, not too far-fetched a notion for this mysterious Honorary Prince of Corona who seemed to have the whole kingdom both entranced and mystified.

But above all, Eugene was especially looking forward to finally meeting the man his father would regale with the praise of a warrior of old and stories of grandeur and honor, and his mother would make more relate-able and real with human flaws and childhood stories. Forming something of a childhood idol and hero for him to metaphorically look up to in a sense.

The man who had once led the disbanded Order of the Brotherhood. The now Archduke of Corona, Quirin.

The carriage continued to move at Princess Rapunzel’s discretion and from his window, Eugene could see the formations of a crowd as people paused at whatever they were doing to stare back as they passed.

Eugene couldn’t entirely blame them. How often was it that a royal carriage came through their small town, or was this more a village? Though, if he were to believe this apparent tradition concerning birthdays, he’d have to rephrase that observation to; how often was it they saw a royal carriage barring a completely different symbol and design to their own kingdom? He had caught plenty of crowds' attentions in prior towns they had stopped in on the way, so he was used to it. That didn’t mean to say he was too fond of the large gaggle of young girls who were particularly staring with giggles and blushes.

Rather, it put that at ease feeling to rest and brought up a familiar feeling of frustration and annoyance, but Eugene was quick to stamp it down.

When the carriage was finally brought to a final halt, Eugene turned to look out the other window, pushing back the drape to better see the building they had stopped in front of. It took him a moment to fully process that it wasn’t a town hall nor a residence like he was expecting, rather, it was a tavern, or perhaps an inn, or likely both, judging by its size. It was easily one of the larger buildings in the town. And there were two figures standing in front of it to greet them. Two women, one shockingly taller than the other.

Eugene quickly quashed down the disappointment of not seeing Lord Quirin, but quickly reasoned with himself, _‘He’s most likely in a town meeting.’_

Archer opened the door, and appropriately held out his hand, helping Rapunzel and Cassandra down from the carriage as they stepped out first, before bowing respectively as Eugene stepped out last. Eugene pointedly ignored the gasps and murmuring his exit procured as Archer unnecessarily announced for the town to hear, “His Royal Highness, Dark Prince Eugene of Luna.”

Eugene took a moment to take in the two woman greeting them. One much more lavishly done up for the occasion, perhaps more so then strictly necessary, than the other.

The one all fancily done up, was also the shorter and clearly the more socially important of the two as far as standing most likely went on first glance. She was also someone Eugene would feel foolish not to call beautiful; she was slender, which was brought out by her figure-flattering dress of a rich grape purple fabric embroidered with silver in seemingly random swirl patterns with a shocking scoop-neckline that would’ve made any of his mother’s ladies-in-waiting cry out in shock and the heavy-looking gold and amethyst necklace just brought more attention to it. The dark color served to bring out her fair skin tone as well as her auburn hair, a rare trait, even in Corona from what he’s seen and heard, and her eyes were cold and gleaming, intelligent and sharp in a way that reminded him of a cat stalking its prey, despite the warm and welcoming expression she was portraying otherwise.

The taller woman was a vast difference, nearly dwarfing the shorter woman by two heads with waist-long hair white as starlight and eyes dark as chocolate. She was also dressed far more simply and practically, in a simple dress-like coat of grey. And while her features were sharp like the shorter woman, her expression was much softer and felt more genuine, despite the furrowing of her brow and the occasion worrying of her lip and wringing of her hands as she glanced around. She was clearly worried for something or looking for someone.

“You’re Highnesses, welcome,” The shorter woman smiled, pearly whites gleaming like a lion’s in the face of easy prey, curtsying respectfully, followed by the other woman and the people standing closest to them, “Its…wonderful to see you again, Princess, Lady Cassandra.”

“Its wonderful to see again as well, Lady Caine,” Both girls intoned politely in kind, Cassandra curtsying in proper response, though dipping lower than Rapunzel for obvious reasons. _‘Ah, so this is Lord Quirin’s second wife,’_ Eugene pieced together, spying the Lunarian wedding band on the woman’s finger, though he cringed inwardly as he really took her in, _'A bit...younger...than I expected her to be...'_

“You look as lovely as always,” Rapunzel smiled a bit more genuinely compared to Cassandra, “Is that…a new dress?”

“Oh, this old thing,” Lady Caine chuckled brushing imaginary dirt from her waist, “Its just something I found hanging in my wardrobe, finest silk from the eastern lands.”

“Its…certainly something alright,” Cassandra said slightly strained, but Lady Caine didn’t seem to notice. “And its certainly an honor to meet you, Dark Prince,” Lady Caine said to Eugene bowing accordingly and would’ve given Eugene quite the eyeful had he not seen it coming and adverted his eyes in time in effort to be polite and respectful. Wasn’t this woman married? What self-respecting married woman of any age be doing wear a dress like that in front of a young man who wasn’t her husband?

“The honor and privilege is all mine, Archduchess,” Eugene replied polite and proper as his mother had taught him, expertly keeping his eyes on the ground to avoid getting an unwanted eyeful, “It is always a joy when a member of the Lunarian family can join the Coronian family on such a happy day.”

“Yes, happy day indeed,” Lady Caine agreed and Eugene felt a cold tinge going up his spine, why did he suddenly get the feeling there was more to that statement that he was missing? He heard her voice begin to trail off, turning to a distracted murmur, "Happy, lovely, _scrumptious_ day..."

Eugene's head snapped up so fast he was surprised he didn't pinch a muscle, pretty sure he looked as startled and lost as he felt, wondering if heard that last part right, "What?

And apparently he wasn't the only one who heard, as the other woman snapped her head to look at her as if the Archduchess had lost her mind, "What?"

Even Archer looked confused and a bit disturbed, "What!"

"W-What?" Both Rapunzel and Cassandra asked sounding shocked, wondering if they had heard right as well.

Lady Caine blinked as if snapping out of a trance and looked at the ground confused, "What?" And again, Eugene had to wonder if he heard right and shook his head, deciding to spare the slightly flustered and confused woman and further gripe as she tried to awkward hide her face with her folding fan.

“Err...and its also a great honor to be meeting you as well, Lady Adira,” Eugene continued, hoping to dis-spell the awkward tension by continuing his original greeting, turning to bow respectfully to the sole female of the Brotherhood that stood by his father’s side in many battles and carved her place in Luna’s history as one of its grandest warriors, the woman blinked and jumped, startled at the sudden call out, “I was raised on many of the Brotherhood’s stories as a child and none had me more enthralled than the _Tales of Fallen Angel of War_.”

“Fallen Angel of War?” Rapunzel and Cassandra intoned in awed-wonder, whilst Lady Caine scowled behind her silk fan at the sudden attention on her sister-in-law. “Angel? Is that what they call me now?” Adira asked though rather in amusement or offence or disbelief one couldn’t quite tell, her hands now on her hips, “I’m pretty sure my brothers would be calling me the opposite.” She bowed respectfully in kind regardless.

“I’m sure His Majesty is quite tired from his long trip here,” Lady Caine drew back into the conversation, motioning to the inn, “The innkeeper has arranged rooms for yourself and your driver for your stay with us.”

“That is quite generous of you, milady,” Eugene said humbly, though a bit confused, looking to the Sun Princess and her Lady-in-Waiting, though both girls looked a bit confused as well.

“So, Adira, where’s the birthday boy hiding at?” Rapunzel asked eagerly and somewhat subtly changing the subject as she looked around, most likely looking for the aforementioned guest of honor. “If I knew, trust me, Princess, I’d have dragged him here already,” Adira grumbled mostly to herself, also looking around.

Lady Caine sighed at this, closing her fan and appearing either agitated or concerned, Eugene couldn’t quite tell which, “My dear stepson was quite distraught upon his father’s and uncle’s departure, he’s most likely hiding himself away in the woods somewhere, upset.”

Eugene was pretty sure his brows weren’t the only ones that rose at this response, Cassandra being the one to question, “Departure? What departure? Where would Lord Quirin and Lord Hector go that was so important today of all days?”

Now both Adira and Caine appeared inquisitive, the Archduchess being the one to question, “Surely you know of the war?”

His heart dropped into his stomach and Eugene could feel the cold sensation of dread creeping up in its place, “War?” He swore his voice cracked slightly, “What war?”

As if remembering he were there, Lady Caine appeared flustered, opening her fan and hiding her face behind it, appearing embarrassed, “My apologizes, Highnesses, I thought you were both aware, earlier today a messenger from Luna arrived, requesting the re-instation of the Brotherhood; calling both my husband and brother-in-law to battle the invaders in Luna’s northern lands, it was only on Quirin's insistence that Adira stay behind to watch over Old Corona.”

Eugene felt his world shatter, once again, everything turned to white noise as Eugene tried to wrap his head around what he been told. Invaders? When was their kingdom invaded? Why didn’t his father call him back? Was he and his mother safe? 

“Highness?” Archer’s concerned voice pulled him out of his worries and a quick glance revealed everyone was looking at him in concern. “Apologizes, I must’ve blanked out for a moment,” Eugene quickly apologized with a shake of his head. “Think nothing of it, Highness,” Adira reassured sympathetically, “Its only natural to be overwhelmed with such sudden news.” She shot her sister-in-law a look that made Eugene ponder if there was something he was missing.

“If there is nothing else, I would like to lie down for a bit,” Eugene decided to make his exit from the conversation, feeling the events begin to beat down on his mind, “Maybe write a letter home.”

“But of course, Highness,” Lady Caine immediately agreed with a respectful bow of her head, signalling several men who began to help Archer retrieve the luggage piled upon the back and roof of the carriage, “Though, I do ask that you come to the tailor’s before sundown, before the party begins to get your costume.”

“I’m sorry,” Cassandra said as he wasn’t the only one thrown for a sudden loop at the woman’s words. “Costumes?” He, Cassandra and Rapunzel echoed in confusion.

“Yes, costumes,” Lady Caine didn’t bat an eye, “In light of our foreign guest, and wanting to try something a bit more…” She paused as if searching for the right word, but picked up her sentence too quickly for that to be the case, “Unique this year, my dear stepson agreed that adding accents to one’s party cloths to resemble your favorite animal would be a… ** _fun_** experience.” Was it just Eugene or did she seem to have trouble speaking that second to last word?

“But didn’t we just have a masquerade ball last year?” Cassandra asked skeptically. “Well, if that’s how the birthday boy wants to spend his birthday,” Rapunzel said with a slightly strained smile and Adira softly growled with a pointed look at her sister-in-law, “Then, who are we to tell him no?”

Lady Caine’s expression soured from behind her fan, “Yes…” She curtsied again, “If you’ll excuse me, Highnesses.” Eugene couldn’t have been more relieved as he watched her walk away.

As soon as he entered the inn, he was met with this warm sensation that just made him think of one word. Home. It just had this homey atmosphere despite its simple interior, it made him reflexively relax a bit despite how his head swam at the moment.

“Highness, is there anything you would like to order from the kitchens?” Archer asked softly as they made their ways up the stairs and down the hall to their assigned rooms, where they’ll be staying for who knows how long. “No thank you,” Eugene said brisk, but polite, any form of an appetite may have had prior was just gone.

The room, he found, had the same homey atmosphere as the rest of the inn. Everything was simple enough; bed, dresser, a trunk at the end of the bed, a bookshelf and a desk by the window. His luggage was set down and with polite bows, the men left, so did Archer, most likely to set himself up in his own room.

As soon as he was alone, Eugene took a shuddering breath as everything caught up to him from over the last few weeks of traveling with little word from home and now having such news delivered from a literal stranger’s mouth. It took all of his self control not to drop to his knees in frustration, gritting his teeth and biting his tongue to keep from screaming.

Instead, he took of his crown and was so very tempted to just chuck it at a wall, to watch it hopefully shatter to pieces on impact, just like whatever hope of respect and reorganization from his father had been. Instead, he carelessly tossed it onto the bed, paying it no heed as it bounced harmlessly across the mattress and sheets. Instead, he focused on the situation.

Yes, his people were in danger and at war, but as his mother had taught him, instead of focusing on what you can’t change or is too far out of your grasp to effect, focus on what you can change and what you can reach. And presently, he couldn’t do all that much, this was a foreign noble’s birthday and as the princess had said, if this was how he wanted to spend his birthday, trying to make things however impressive, it was his choice. The Archduchess was…she was certainly a character, he’ll give her that; he didn’t know what it was, but there was just something about her that just…rubbed him the wrong way.

He…he needed an out. Even if it was just for a little bit. He needed to stop being the Dark Prince for a bit. Wasn’t like he hadn’t done it before. Surprising how a different set of cloths allowed you to so easily hide in plain sight, or so his experience went. Sure, it never did make all his plights go away but, it helped him forget for a little bit, helped him forget he was more then a normal guy, helped him see the real sides of people.

More so, he needed to get out of a four-walled space and he needed a more private place to sit and think. And he knew he wasn’t going to get it if he went out dressed in Lunarian armor. Even in other towns, it gathered too much attention.

Eugene quickly discarded his armor and tunic, trading them in for his simplest white shirt and a teal button-up vest. Trading his armored boots for simple, hiking-leather ones. Tossing his gloves and sword, and hiding his signet royal Lunarian ring in one of his trunks.

After writing up a quick note for Archer, Eugene carefully made his way downstairs. It wasn’t hard for him to slip out unnoticed. He realized with little fanfare that it was the lunch-hour and after spending so long preparing for the party, everyone was either adapting to the change in the details of the party itself and was probably out getting their party cloths altered or either here or at home eating.

It wasn’t necessarily crowded that Eugene would’ve had just as much ease blending in as getting caught, especially once he spied Archer at the bar, but it wasn’t empty enough for the same problems. He slipped out the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

_000000000000000000000000000_

Meanwhile, Lady Caine could barely contain her grin as she almost glided into her dressing room. The prince and heir of what was more or less an empire of military might and power; right here in her sleepy little town.

She let out a giddy laugh, wanting to spin and dancing like a school girl anticipating her first dance. She couldn’t have planned this better if she tried; with the war there was a high chance her dear husband would perish defending his homeland and of course she would play the part of a mourning widow perfectly for a respectful few weeks, all the while having the dear little prince to herself to ease her suffering.

All Caine had to do was play her cards right and Luna would be as good as hers. The Kingdom of the Night, the Stronghold of Selene. It would be all hers in a matter of time!

Feeling the need to brag and elate, Caine spun and almost pranced up to her ornate mirror and recited, “ ** _Spiritus qui profude dormit, intus. Qui vocat te!_** ” The jeweled eyes glowed on cue, “ _ **Quia lapis de te tenet in corde! Dicere! Peto vos omnia quae revelare!”**_

Emerald to sapphire, the flames parted and the little Ghost Girl yawned, clearly having just woken up. She took her time working out the kinks in her neck, clearly enjoying making Caine wait for her response to the summoning, tone playful, **“Someone’s certainly in a mood after just witnessing her husband go off to war.”**

Caine rolled her eyes, scoffing, “I’ll have you know I’m deeply upset that my dear Quirin has gone off to fight such a horrible war! Anything could happen to him out there!” She held a hand to her forehead dramatically for effect, sniffling in the image of a distraught wife.

Now it was the Ghost Girl’s turn to roll her eyes, expression dry and completely unsympathetic, **“Deary, you may be an accomplished actress, but need we remember who taught you such skills in the first place?”**

“You may have taught me everything I know, but who’s the one stuck in a mirror?” Caine retorted with a wicked smirk and the girl’s expression turned bitter and dark, the area around in her within the mirror turning an insidious greenish-blue, “Oh, don’t give me that; I was going to tell the most wonderful little scheme I’ve cooked up, but if you want to be a bitter little brat…”

 **“Scheme?”** The Ghost Girl asked arching a fine, delicate brow, disbelief clear in her voice and eyes, **“What now? Finally found a way to weasel yourself into the marriage bed of the Corona’s royalty?”**

“You know as well as I do the answer to that, any attempt to seduce King Fredrick or annihilate Queen Arianna is a literal suicide mission,” Caine retorted bitterness now coloring her own tone and expression, “One can’t plot against someone who can see every attempt coming, no matter what you try first.”

 **“Helios does have quite the sense of humor when he nudges his Kingdom of Day,”** The Ghost Girl mused clearly taking delight in the block in Caine’s path to the power she sought.

“Though, this little war has presented the perfect opportunity and practically dropped it in my lap,” Caine smiled wide and full of teeth. **“Oh?”** The Ghost Girl asked interest peeked.

“Turns out our dear Sun Princess invited the only heir to the Moon Kingdom to my step-son’s birthday,” Caine smiled, “And with the war edging closer and closer to the boarders, old King Edmund feels it safer for his only son to hide out here; after all, who would suspect a prince among a sleepy little farming village?”

The Ghost Girl hummed, appearing to think the little plan of the Dark King’s over and nodded, **“Quite clever on Old Eddie's part actually.”**

“And quite useful for me,” Caine continued to smile wickedly. **“Useful?”** The Ghost Girl asked skeptically, **“Useful how?”**

“Think about it,” Caine said with little hand motions, “All I have to do is sweep this kid off his feet and the Crown of Luna," She snapped her fingers, "Is as good as mine.”

 **“That’s assuming you can sweep him off his feet,”** The Ghost Girl drawled already picturing ways this could blow up in Caine’s face, **“For one, aren’t you already married?”**

Caine sniffed as she looked at her ring, “What’s a little trinket to stop someone when hormones get in the way?” She then returned to that shark-like smile, “Besides, I wasn’t wrong earlier, anything can happen to dear old Quirin out there, even with protective Hector by his side,” She then waved her hand at the mirror spirit dismissively, “Besides, if all else fails, its not like I can’t use the same thing on him that I did on Quirin; magic is always a failsafe that literally can’t fail.”

 **“So original,”** The Ghost Girl remarked cynically, but Caine paid her little heed, instead turning to one of the extravagant gowns on display, most likely planning what to wear for the party, **“But you know everything has its price, magic is no different; be prepared to pay it all in full if this scheme of yours backfires spectacularly.”**

“Oh, yes, yes, I know,” Caine rolled her eyes now annoyed, as she picked at the sleeve of one gown, “Prices and deals and devils and whatever; I won’t be paying anything once the Crown of Luna is sitting on my head.”

 **“Arrogance really doesn’t become you, Lady Caine,”** The Ghost Girl remarked cryptically, **“A question can only have the same answer for so long, after all…”**

“And what,” Caine asked sharply, “Is that suppose to mean?” The Ghost Girl shrugged in response before disappearing without another word, leaving Caine to ponder and grind her teeth, a certain boy with dark and blue-streaked hair, pale skin and blue eyes crossing her mind.

Caine let out a furious growl, violently shoving over one of her mannequins in her rage before storming out of the room.

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Eugene immediately made his way to the woods, following the little trails and making sure to mark his path back by using a sharp rock to make little marks on the trees. He was once again left to admire the stark difference between Corona’s landscape and Luna’s, especially now that he was up close with it. Everything back home had been flat, open spaces, any forests were dark, dreary and disturbingly silent until something pounced at you. Here, everything was almost painfully bright and colourful, trees close enough that their branches formed protective canopies overhead, and even with the late autumn season, the thick branches, though mostly leaf-barren, still provided plenty of shade from the high noon sun, thick bushes and other such plants shot up from the leaf-spotted ground giving a liveliness he just couldn’t compare to Lunarian flora.

Soon, Eugene found himself deep in the woods and sighed in relief at the cool, refreshing breeze. He found himself turning and found himself looking through a thicket of trees to a clearing, it wasn’t nearly as leaf-dotted as the trail he was on with a sparkling, clear pond. But what drew his attention; was the person sitting near it.

Eugene saw a young teen, just a handful of years younger than himself, couldn’t have been younger than thirteen, they were so short. He noticed whoever they were, boy or girl, they weren’t alone. Perched on one shoulder, one bare shoulder Eugene also noticed, was a brown owl and on the other some sort of small, green lizard, a chameleon maybe, and being cradled to their chest was a raccoon.

Eugene found himself unable to stop staring and not really wanting to look away, his mood strangely lightening even further. Who could blame him, boy or girl, this teen was undeniably beautiful. Skin shockingly pale, even by Lunarian standards. _‘Pale as the moon,’_ His mind supplies and Eugene couldn’t fine it in him to disagree with the analogy.

Short, silky looking black hair was just long enough in the back to be tied back in a cute ponytail with a teal ribbon and much longer bangs in the front and a curious looking blue streak, resembling a comet or shooting star’s tail. _‘Dark as a cloudless night sky,’_ His mind once again imputs and again, Eugene couldn’t disagree, most people with black hair that he’s met all had varying degrees of dark brown undertones; but this teen’s hair, it was perfectly pitch black and soft looking.

The palest blue eyes Eugene had ever seen were downcast into the most forlorn and sorrow-filled expression, it filled Eugene’s heart with a bit of sadness and the sudden desire to change that expression, to bring a smile to such a beautiful, freckled face. _‘Pale blue like moonstones,’_ His mind whispers to him and Eugene could full-heartedly agree with the comparison.

Eugene could feel his cheeks redden as his eyes lingered on their lips. A natural dark red, full and plump, and very soft looking, very kissable looking. A part of him couldn’t help to wonder if they were as soft as they looked and how they’d feel on his own. He couldn’t help the unconscious smile that formed on his face at the thought. For once, his mind didn’t have anything to say on this feature.

It took him an embarrassing amount of time to realize this was the mysterious figure he had seen earlier. That was the exact orange garment he had seen; the dress was rather simple, and a soft tangerine orange with white sleeves and yellow ribbons, but it suited the teen. Simplicity seemed to be the key in the teen’s beauty. It all stole Eugene’s breath away.

Eugene could only watch as the teen continued to pet their animal companions, whilst trying to find a more solid clue if the teen were truly a girl or a boy. Either way, they were breath-taking, but Eugene would like to know for certain, feeling that referring to them as ‘they’ and ‘them’ would be a tad insulting, even if it is just in his head.

Finally, a change came when the owl gave a soft hoot, using its beak to preen the teen’s bangs in a motion that Eugene recognized from his studies with the kingdom’s flock of falcons meant concern. The raccoon mirrored its feathered friend’s gesture with a lick to the teen’s cheek, pulling them out of their funk with a giggle.

Eugene sighed softly, leaning against a tree, boy or girl, the teen was perfect. Varian, however, had no idea he was being watched and admired as he rubbed his nose affectionately against Ruddiger’s with a smile.

“Oh guys, I feel so silly,” Varian admitted, “I know Dad has Uncle with him, so he has to fine,” Pascal perked at this and gave a reassuring and agreeing nod, followed by Ruddiger, “I just can’t help but worry about him, guys, wars…people die in wars…” His face fell again and it made Ruddiger and Pascal’s own smiles fall, even Owl looked a bit put out, cooing in concern. All three animals were left at a loss to how to cheer their friend up...

And from his hiding spot, Eugene felt his own smile fall and his heart go out. He could only imagine how it’d feel, having one or more family members shipped off to war and figured his father and uncle were among the new members of the Brotherhood Lord Quirin, Lord Hector and Lady Adira had trained on the chance the Brotherhood was ever re-instated.

On a brighter note, judging from that melodic voice, the teen was male. It was easily the type of voice Eugene could listen to forever...

Varian gave a hopeful smile, “But…I won’t lose hope, I can only pray and have faith that Helios with lead Dad and Uncle through to victory during the day and Selene will keep them safe at night so they can both one day come home,” Ruddiger, Pascal and Owl all cooed in response, Owl nodded in agreement to the maturity of the choice, Ruddiger and Pascal smiling at his positive outlook, “Until then, I’ll have my memories, the good and the bad, to keep them close in my heart.”

Varian smiled sadly, mind wandering back to such memories with his father and uncle, already able to feel the deep ache in his heart begin to mend and fill, little by little. From his oldest memories of his father first taking him to the castle and his uncle letting him ride his rhino to his most recent ones of his father surprising him with his mother’s moonstone stud earrings, one of her favorite pieces, and his uncle joking with him as he helped Adira dress him for the day.

Varian smiled as he resumed stroking Ruddiger’s fur with one hand and used the other to alternate between gently scratching the top of Pascal’s head and under Owl’s, speaking again, “Dad used to bring me to this pond when I was younger a lot; he always said it was a sacred place, that the water was blessed when one of Selene’s stars fell here and the rain water filled the hole it made,” Pascal cooed in interest, whilst Ruddiger purred, distracted by the petting and Owl gave a curious expression with a hoot, “He said that if you toss in a stone that you pray on, Selene may grant you a single wish; like a wishing well…”

Ruddiger chattered curiously at this, now more alert and he leaned towards the water in interest, catching sight of all the pretty, smooth-looking stones at the bottom of the pond between the agile and weeds, glinting like crystals in whatever sunlight that reached them. Pascal got an idea and chittered to get Varian’s attention. The teen watched as Pascal launched his tongue, grabbing a little, smooth pebble and handed it to Varian, who looked it over for a moment.

“It’s not exactly a coin or one of those fancy glass stones priests hand out like candy, but…” Varian murmured before getting up, his three friends watched on eagerly, wondering what Varian would wish for, the boy clasped his hands tight around the little stone and prayed, he prayed hard to both of the Celestial Twins that both Quirin and Hector would return home, safe and sound, with his prayer complete, Varian tossed the stone into the pond, watching as it splashed, Varian then put his hands together for his wish and Ruddiger and Pascal put their own fore-paws together to pray as well for whatever it was to come true, “I wish to find my one true love…”

Now this got Eugene’s attention and he listened closely, interested in his wish, hoping he could make it come true. Pascal cooed, rubbing his head against Varian’s cheek as Ruddiger rubbed up against one of his legs and Owl flew up next to him, hooting at him. Of all the things they expected him to wish for, that hadn't been one of them.

“I've already prayed for my father’s and uncle’s safe return and Auntie always said to never waste a wish on something you pray for,” Varian reasoned with his animal friends, “You pray every day, you can only wish on something like a star or on a stone in the pond oh so often,” Varian then smiled forlornly, “Its just…I see the way Uncle Fred looks at Auntie Anna every time we visit, and I wonder if anyone could ever look at me the same way; I remember how everyone always recalls how close Dad and Mama were and I can’t help but want something like that…one day…”

He giggled as he thought back to all the stories he had been told of his parents blooming and almost whimsical romance. He even remembered the way his father looked when he had asked about Gizelle once. Varian could only dream to one day have something like that.

Varian once again sat down, the blue silk of his skirt pooling elegantly around him, allowing Ruddiger to resettle onto his lap and allowed Owl to, this time, perch on his head, and the teen sighed, “I wish I could be free…I love my family and I love my home…but Lady Caine is just so mean to me…and I can never understand why.”

Varian then glanced around, as if to be absolutely sure he was alone. It prompted Eugene to lean further, curious to what the beauty before him would say next.

Varian then leaned down towards Rudigger as if to whisper, asking, “Can you guys keep a secret?” Ruddiger and Pascal nodded their heads, whilst Owl beat his wings in excitement, “Promise not to tell? Not even Mother?” At once both the raccoon and chameleon shook their heads so hard and fast it was a wonder how the smaller animal didn’t fall off his perch, heck, Owl did that full-head turn with a hoot.

Varian just smiled, but more shyly, cheeks coloring a dark pink, “Sometimes…sometimes I have this strange dream; I would be so far away from Old Corona, it felt as if I entered a kingdom of spirits; it was just so beautiful there, with flowers and snow on the ground and the trees were full of the autumn colors, and the sun was shining so bright and warm on my skin, it felt like a mid-summer day!” All three animals were entranced, chittering excitedly, trying to picture such a place, where all four seasons existed together.

“But I could never leave,” Varian sighed sadly, turning his eyes skyward all three began to protest, “I promised Dad that I would always look out for Mother if anything were to happen to him, Uncle and Auntie; if I left too, she’d be all alone.”

Eugene didn’t fail to notice how all three’s animals didn’t appear all that sympathetic towards that last bit and had to wonder. What was going on that the kid’s father, uncle and aunt were find and dandy, but the boy’s own mother apparently wasn’t worth the salt?

“And I can’t ask Sunshine and Starlight(1) to help me,” Varian continued reaching a hand towards two slowly drifting clouds, one shaped similarly to Corona’s signature sun and the other a six-pointed star, “They already have enough burdens on their shoulders already; I can’t add anymore to them.”

Ruddiger and Pascal seemed to wilt in response, the chameleon turning a dark blue to reflect the diving mood, both in himself and in the conversation. Owl let out a huffy call, flapping his wings indigently, clearly not entirely buying this reason like the other two were.

Varian then gasped as a thought occurred to him, “Maybe he could rescue me from here!” He jumped to his feat in a moment of joyed-realization, startling all three, Ruddiger nearly getting through into the shallow edge of the pool and Pascal actually ending up in the water with a splash and Owl getting thrown into the air, but righted himself before he could hit the water.

Pascal dragged himself out of the water, blue melting back to green, not looking too amused. Varian noticed and blushed sheepishly, picking up the little reptile up with an apologetic coo, “Sorry Pascal…” He gently set the little guy on a stone to dry off.

“Hoo!” Owl hooted as he flew in front of Varian’s face and it didn’t take Varian long to figure out what the bird was asking.

“Oh, only one I can call my one true love,” Varian giggled mischievously, cheeks now a dark reddish-pink, “Maybe one day, the one I love will swoop in and take me far away from this place!” Varian was a hopeless romantic, and growing up on the stories of both his own parents and King Fredrick and Queen Arianna’s love-stories certainly didn’t help matters, especially whenever Rapunzel would embellish and dramatize the stories whenever they and Cassandra would have sleepovers.

Varian continued to smile and hugged himself and started to sway to his own imaginary music, beginning to sing softly;

_**“He will be my wings…** _   
_**He will be my only love,** _   
_**He will take me far beyond the stars…”** _

The three animals gained a mild look of surprised, but smiled amongst themselves as they crowded onto Pascal’s rock, watching as Varian lost himself to his own little world. It wasn’t that they didn’t hear Varian sing all that often, usually its only when he’s practicing his incantations. They smiled blissfully as they settled down to listen to Varian's beautiful voice;

_**“He will take me high above…** _   
_**Everything we’re dreaming of will soon be ours…”** _

Varian simply swayed and twirled around along the shoreline of the pond. The breeze was just strong enough to kick up some of the scattered leaves all around, tossing them around gently, as if dancing to his tune, as Varian raises a hand towards the sky, his tone taking a longing tone.

_**“Anything that we desire,** _   
_**Anything at all~”** _

Eugene could only listen to the song, completely spellbound by the boy’s angelic voice. He found his feet moving him slowly, closer and closer, remaining behind the trees as he watched on.

Varian then began to hum up toward the sky, his back remaining to Eugene’s hiding spot. Eventually, Eugene ran out of shrubby and trees to hide behind and then began to emerge from the tree-line, walking towards the oblivious angel before him.

Ruddiger, Pascal and Owl all turned their heads upon hearing the sound of leaves crunching under boots and they all gasped upon seeing the strange man. All free were paralyzed, having never been in such a situation before. The most trouble Varian had gotten into outside of troublesome chores he couldn’t finish alone was getting lost out in the woods.

Varian, himself, however, continued to remain oblivious to the approaching new-comer. He continued to dance with his imaginary partner, almost able to feel the strong, warm hands take one of his and his waist.

_**“Everyday he’ll take me higher…”** _

Varian sighs with a small shake of his head, “But what are the chances…?” But imagine his surprise when he suddenly hears a baritone voice sing into his ear, tone soft and husky, yet passionate in a way that rose a dark, sheering blush to Varian’s cheeks, especially as he realized there actually were a pair of strong arms wrapped around him;

_**“And I‘ll never let you fall~”** _

Varian’s eyes flew open with a startled gasp and his head instinctively bends downwards to catch sight of the reflection, to find coffee brown eyes staring back at him through the reflective surface as a tall, handsome young man holds him close, arms around his waist in something akin to a loving embrace.

Varian immediately turned around in the stranger’s grasp and finds himself a loss for words. The man was easily a few years older then himself, perhaps somewhere between Rapunzel and Cassandra’s ages, he was a bit tall, but then again, everyone was tall compared to Varian.

And Varian could only blushed harder at the warm, tender look in those dark eyes.

“I’m sorry,” The stranger blinked out of his stare when Varian took an instinctive step back, “Did I scare you?” Varian went to take another step back, pushing himself back from the embrace, not realizing how close he was to the pond edge.

Eugene, however, did notice, and went to stop him, “Wait, watch out for the-” But was too late and Varian shrieked as he fell backwards right into the water with a splash, leaving him spluttering, “Are you alright?”

Varian coughed and spluttered, face burning in embarrassment, pushing his hair out of his face. Eugene reached a hand to help the teen out, but Varian panicked, his mind racing with his family’s warnings of meeting strangers, especially out in the woods, his raising panic caused his hair to turn blue as he cried, “Don’t touch me!”

And a long, sharp spike of pure black rock jutted forth from the ground, forcing Eugene to back up, startled. Varian could only stare in terror, realizing what he had done, before locking eyes with an equally stunned Eugene. Even Ruddiger, Pascal and Owl were frightened and alarmed.

Not knowing what else to do, Varian scrambled to his feet, forced to pick up his now soaked and heavy skirt, and ran, Pascal and Ruddiger at his heels. “Wait!” Eugene called after snapping out of it, quickly following after the boy, “Don’t go, please!” He gasped as Owl started to dive-bomb at him, talons ready to claw, but Eugene kept his arms up, both to shield himself and to bat the brown bird of prey away, “Stop, stop that; shoo!” He ran after the boy, relying on his longer strides to keep up, “Wait!”

Varian didn’t dare slow down, hoping to try and lose the stranger by moving through the gaps in the enclosed trees, but misstepped and soon, Varian found himself falling again as he tripped on a root with a cry. Ruddiger and Pascal chittered loudly in alarm, going to comfort him as he pushed himself up.

“Are you alright?” Eugene asked in concern as he began to approach. “D-Don’t…don’t get any closer!” Varian said still frightened as his hair continued to glow a bright cyan blue and another black spike grew from the ground, forcing Eugene to keep his distance. Despite this, Varian scooted back a bit more for more distance.

“Please, I swear I didn’t mean to scare you,” Eugene apologized sincerely. “Who on earth are you?” Varian demanded trying to sound braver then he really felt at the moment, mentally cursing at how his voice seemed to crack a little as he brushed his glowing blue hair from his face, “I’ve never seen you around Old Corona before; what are you doing out here?”

“I was getting some air,” Eugene answered trying to carefully skirt around the question of who he was, genuinely wanting the teen act more normally towards him, which he knew would be mote if he learned who he was, “I was invited to a party that was supposed to be going on later today, but I was just given some…hard news, about home, and I need some time to myself…” He shook the memory of the news away, “But then I saw you and…I heard you singing…” His cheeks burned red, “I couldn’t bring myself to turn away from such a beautiful voice.”

Varian’s cheeks burned as well as he pulled Ruddiger onto his lap, Pascal claiming his usual spot on his shoulder and Owl perched on a branch just within Varian’s peripheral vision. He wasn’t expecting such a confession, despite being used to being told by his family he had a lovely voice, he never really took their compliments to heart, to hear it from someone he just met felt…very nice.

“And I am so sorry for causing you to fall into the water,” Eugene added inching oh so slowly closer, but didn’t dare go past the black spike in fear of upsetting the teen again, so he kept a respectable distance, “I don’t know what came over me…I’m normally not so forward.”

“Forward’s putting it a bit mildly,” Varian remarked dryly as he slowly calmed down, “You just about gave me a heart-attack,” All three animals shot the prince a glare, clearly not too fond of the incident either, “I thought I was going to be mugged or killed!”

“I don’t think a mugger or a murderer would’ve embraced you like that,” Eugene pointed out and slightly cringed at the withering expression he got in response. “Not. Helping,” Varian stated.

“Again, apologies,” Eugene ducked his head bashful, but couldn’t help a little smile when he saw the boy was much more relaxed, his brilliant hair slowly returning to night sky black and comet-blue streak, and it took his breath away to watch and then it clicked, “You’re…a Celestial Touched…”

Varian recoiled at the words, as if they burned him, a hand instantly shooting up to touch his long bangs. Ruddiger and Owl hissed warningly, Pascal launched his tongue at the stranger. Eugene yelped at the slimy collision to his face that came and went quicker then he could react.

“Ew! That is disgusting!” Eugene winced as he wiped at the feeling left on his face, “Watch the tongue there-Hey!” He ducked when the tongue shot at him again, “Okay! Hey! Ah!” He yelped when his back hit a tree, which happened to be a wild crab-apple tree and the collision caused all the loose apples to fall on him, knocking him off his feet, slightly dazed.

Varian stared at the stranger now slightly buried under the fruit, blinking along side Ruddiger, Pascal and Owl at the sudden absurdity of the twist in the situation. A snort slipped past his lips, before he started giggling. Eugene gave a little smile at the soft sound, inwardly glad the younger didn’t seem to be as afraid anymore.

“We started off on the wrong foot,” Eugene tried to amend once more, “I’m Eug-Flynn, call me Flynn; Flynn Rider.” He mentally wanted to kick himself for nearly using his real name; no doubt a stranger suddenly showing up along with the announcement of his arrival would connect two and two together for the boy if he used his real name. And he really didn’t want to intimidate Varian with his title.

Eugene noticed the raccoon had slowly left the boy’s side and was now sniffing the apples in clear interest, he didn’t hesitate in picking one up and offering it to him. The raccoon looked up at him with shockingly intelligent green eyes, before snatching the offered fruit in its fore-paws and immediately began chowing down on it.

Eugene deemed it a win in his book as it immediately helped the boy relax even more, prompting the taller to ask, “What’s yours?”

A faint pink flush filled out over the teen’s nose and cheeks as he answered, “Varian…” As Varian took in the other man, he felt even more embarrassed as he realized he was, as Rapunzel would so bluntly put it, checking the stranger, Eugene, out.

Tall, almost twice Varian’s own height, almost being the key word. Slender, but muscular, but not overly so, just a right balance to be noticeable and eye-pleasing, the makings of the goatee on his chin gave his rugged, rough-cut face a certain rougish charm. His slightly messy, chocolate brown hair complemented his warm, lighter brown eyes.

“Varian…it suits you,” Eugene said and he meant it, for this boy, this teen, very well was that one unseen variable that his father never accounted for in his plans to marry him off.

The sincere way he spoke made Varian’s blush deepen, much to Owl and Pascal’s amusement as they relaxed, seeing the man truly meant no harm to their friend.

“What are you doing out here, all on your own?” Eugene asked curiously as he helped Varian to his feet, inwardly marveling at how soft his hand was and how nicely it fit into his despite how his hand almost dwarfed the other's, almost as if it were made to held in his. “Oh, well, when news of the war finally reached Old Corona, my father decided to go aid the Dark King,” Varian answered his mood sobering once more at the memory, “My uncle went with him but…I can’t help but worry, and I always come to the pond when I need to be alone...”

“Ah, for what its worthy I’m sorry about your father and uncle,” Eugene said in sympathy, “But for what its worth, war is never forever; they will return home, in time, but in the mean time, its not like you’ll be alone.” He grimaced slightly when Owl swooped in to perch none too gently on his shoulder.

“That’s true,” Varian smiled in acknowledgement, “Auntie has always been there for me…and I suppose Moth-err…Step-Mother, as well, and of course there’s Owl, Pascal and Ruddiger, and of course my two sisters,” Varian then sighed, “Oh, but I couldn’t bother any of them with this; they would just reassure me that I’m being silly and that’s…that’s just...not what I need right now.”

“I don’t think worrying for your family is silly,” Eugene said, giving a dry chuckle, “It’s only natural; I myself was worrying myself sick for my own parents back home when I heard news of the war myself; now I fear I can’t go back to check on them without crossing paths with a possible enemy.”

Varian frowned, “I’m so sorry to hear that.”

“Don’t be, their both stronger than they appear, my mother especially,” Eugene shook his head with a small chuckle, remembering back when he was a child when his short, slender and dainty mother, gown, crown and all, flipped his tall, burly mountain of a father over her shoulder as if he were a rag doll, as well as recalling how his father once threw an entire wagon clean across the chasm, “Doesn’t mean I don’t worry…” He returned his attention to his small companion, “What of your step-mother, you didn’t seem so sure she would be so supportive of you.”

“Ah, well; she’s the easily stressed type is all,” Varian shrugged reflexively, lightly tapping Ruddiger and Pascal on their heads when they hissed and growled, “She lashes out in reflexive and I’m usually the one whose too close when it happens; I just try not to take it personally.”

Eugene rose a brow at this, “Sounds more to me like she’s looking for an excuse to strike out at you…” Varian shrugged in response.

“She’s not all bad,” Varian said in the woman’s defense much to his animal friends’ chagrin, “My father wouldn’t have married her if she was.” At least, he assumed so, even though the memories of that far back were faded and blurry, he did recall all the women who tried to bid for his father’s favor, but only Lady Caine had captured his attention, so it had to stand for something, but at the same time…he could never fully shake the feeling that something was off, he just couldn’t place it.

Varian let his gaze travel up towards the sky with his thoughts, only to notice the position of the sun and horror started to settle in as he remembered; he still had to get ready for his party and he never told anyone he was coming out here; if his aunt was beside herself with worry, she was pulling her hair out with frustration trying to find him. And if Rapunzel and Cassandra were here and he wasn't there to greet them...

Either way, he was defiantly in for it when he got home. Especially dripping wet as he was.

Noticing his expression, Eugene asked, “Is something wrong?”

“I never told my aunt I was coming out here,” Varian spoke his realization out loud with alarm, “I need to go home.” He immediately picked up his heavy and wet skirts and began to hurry off, but was stopped short by Eugene taking a very gentle, but firm grip onto his arm.

“Wait, where do you life? I’ll walk you there,” Eugene immediately offered. “I don’t think that would be such a good idea, my aunt she’s…” Varian paused to think of the correct words to use, “She’s very…protective of me; I don’t think she’d take me returning from the woods with a stranger very well.”

 _‘If she was in the crowd at the inn, I doubt it,’_ Eugene thought dryly out of impulse, but out loud said, “Will I at least be able to see you again?”

Varian didn’t answer for a moment, “If you’re staying long enough to attend the party, most likely.”

“The party?” Eugene brows furrowed for a moment before remembering why he was even in Old Corona to begin with, “You mean the young Lord's birthday party? Why-?"

His question was cut off by a sudden, vaguely familiar female voice calling in the distance, only just hear-able over the wind and echoing through the trees, _“Varian!”_ Getting both their attention.

“That’s my Aunt,” Varian said pulling his arm free, “I really need to go.” He tried to run again, but Eugene caught him again.

“Please, I really want to see you again,” Eugene said sincerely wanting to meet with Varian again. “I…” Varian began feeling his heart skip a beat at the sincerity.

They then heard again, _“Varian, where are you?”_ Echoing and still distant.

“Please, I need to go!” Varian insisted and Owl decided to intervene before Adira could show up and misinterpret the situation. A loud hoot was all the warning Eugene got before Owl dive-bombed him, forcing him to back up, letting go Varian’s arm to shield himself from the bird’s talons.

Varian took the chance to make his escape, scooping up Pascal as he did so, Ruddiger running after him. Owl finally backed off the prince and flew after his companions once Varian was a good distance away and Eugene immediately gave chase.

“Wait!” Eugene pleaded. “Tomorrow!” Varian finally called back, “Meet me at the pond tomorrow!”

“When?” Eugene asked. “At noon!” Varian answered before vanishing into the trees and out of sight, prompting Eugene stopped and sighed wistfully, heart feeling lighter than air.

Perhaps…there may have been some good that came out of this visit after all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Eugene's already beginning to find some positive sides in his little trip and Varian has found a possible ally in these coming trying times!
> 
> Also looks like Caine's already scheming and plotting for her next power grab; wonder how that's going to turn out for her?
> 
> Also side-notes;
> 
> Sunshine and Starlight(1): I noted a lot of people like to refer to Rapunzel with light (mostly sun-based) related nicknames, heck, I could be wrong but I think someone does call her that in the show, might've Eugene, so I wanted to use something like that here. Sunshine is obvious and is Rapunzel, but Starlight is because since Varian is the moon here and I still wanted to give Cassandra a special name, I went with the only other celestial body I could think of.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think; I am open to critism, its how you get to be a better writer, and I'm curious to know what you guys think!
> 
> Till next time time; ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time to get ready for the party!
> 
> Eugene returns to the inn and Archer can tell something has captured his prince's mind as they retrieve their costumes.
> 
> Varian returns home and is instantly under fire by Caine, but is saved and pulled into preparing for his birthday party by his aunt and sisters. Cassandra immediately catches that something is on Varian's mind.
> 
> And Caine takes measures to ensure that she will be able to snatch the crown of Luna...very...extreme measures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to quickly express my thanks to everyone who's given this work of mine kudos, I really appreciate you enjoy my writing so much!
> 
> Okay, with that said, let's get on with it, shall we?

That strange lightness in his chest continued to plague Eugene the entire walk back to the inn, his face almost felt permanently fixed into a dazed, goofy smile, unable to get that mysterious Celestial Touched out of his mind. The encounter might have been brief, they couldn’t have talked any longer than maybe a half hour at a stretch, but the whole time they spoke it felt so much longer and it left Eugene feeling as if he were walking on air, even as he was walking back up the stairs of the inn back to his room.

He didn’t even fully realize how ticked off Archer was and that he’d basically been caught in the act. His mind was just too muddled with flashes of a fair, freckled face and pale blue eyes, and briefly glowing hair. _‘Varian…’_ The name kept rolling itself around in his head like a broken record, _‘Varian…even his name’s cute…’_ And haunted him too, but Eugene wasn’t about to complain.

“And I don’t appreciate that you had the gall to…” Archer continued to scold but trailed off as he realized his charge was still staring off into space, or more accurately, out the window, “Not even listen to a word I’m saying,” Archer stepped around and finally noticed the tall-tale grin on his prince’s face and realization dawned and Archer gave a little smile, “Oooh, not even here for a day and someone’s already caught your eye, huh? Someone works fast.”

“Should’ve been there, Arch,” Eugene murmured dazedly, eyes trained on the forest edge, hoping to catch a glimpse of Varian again, “Most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen, hair like the night and skin pale as the moon…”

Archer whistled in response, “You defiantly got it bad if you’re already this poetic,” He then noticed, “Night-like hair, huh? Then I guess you didn’t try to secretly woo the princess as a peasant first then.”

This pulled Eugene out of his love-struck daze and answered, “No, I didn’t; guess Dad’s hopes for a united Corona and Luna aren’t exactly turning out how he had hoped…” He then chuckled ironically, “All because of an unexpected variable…”

Archer hummed at this with a shrug, before changing the subject abruptly, “So…Lord Quirin’s wife is…not what I was expecting…”

“Oh thank Selene it’s not just me!” Eugene said in relief turning to his only ally in this strange new kingdom, “I know age differences are a common thing and as the Archduke, Lord Quirin has an attractive status and perks that come with it, but this is really pushing it!”

“I, for one, will certain be happy to return to Luna once this is all sorted out,” Archer declared, “I don’t know what it is, sire, but…that woman creeps me out.” He shuddered for emphasize.

“I have an odd feeling too, but no different from the usual ‘female in the presence of royalty’ type thing we always experience outside of court,” Eugene partially fibbed, he did get an odd feeling from Lady Caine, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it and as odd as her behavior was, he didn’t feel it right to be wary of her just yet.

Besides, he didn’t want to think too far ahead at the moment of leaving, not when he just found someone he was beginning to genuinely enjoy the company of and Varian appeared to enjoy his company too and wasn’t even aware he was a prince. He just hoped if Varian recognized him at the party it wouldn’t change any-

Wait, party. Costumes. Tail-

“I just remembered,” Eugene realized, “We still need to get our costumes for the party.”

“About that, now that you bring it up,” Archer nodded standing at the window with his back to the room to give his prince privacy to change into his usual princely cloths, “Any idea what animal you’re going to use?”

“I was thinking something powerful, but with a mystery quality, maybe something with a mask,” Eugene replied as he began to change back into his usual cloths but didn’t bother with his armor as it felt redundant, “Do you think they have anything with a bat or owl theme or maybe a raccoon?”

“In Helios’ Kingdom of the Sun and Day?” Archer snorted with a smirk, “I doubt it, you’d probably have an easier time finding a rabbit attachments.”

Eugene shrugged, “What about you?”

“I was thinking something swift on its feet,” Archer shrugged, “Think they got anything with mice ears or resembling a hedgehog’s quills?”

Now it was Eugene’s turn to snort, “Who knows, maybe?”

Archer stuck his tongue out playfully and Eugene laughed before they headed off, politely nodding to the innkeeper on their way out, and Eugene pointedly ignored the group of giggling girls that were conveniently gathered by the door. Instead Eugene found his mind wandering to Varian and had to wonder what animal theme he was going with.

_000000000000000000000_

Varian sighed in relief as he got back to the house without running into his aunt or adopted sisters, having waited by the trees until they went back in and then slipped through the back-door. His cheeks continued to burn as he continued to remember that charming smile and the sincerity in those dark eyes. He sniffled and prayed he won’t catch a cold, seeing as he was still dripping wet from falling into the pond.

“Hoo~” Owl hooted from where he stood on the nearby counter and Pascal shushed him; all four freezing up as they listened for any sign they’ve been heard. Pascal sighed in relief before jumping down onto Ruddiger’s back as the raccoon brushed up against Varian’s leg in concern.

“I’m fine guys, honest,” Varian reassured softly, mentally willing his blush away, “Just a little cold, better go get changed before Auntie or Starlight catches me like this; they’ll throw me straight into the tub again for sure.” And he’d doubt they check if there was even water in it first, much less if it was hot or cold.

Picking up his heavy and clinging skirts, Varian peeked out the kitchen door, thankful that most staff had been given the day to help out the town as it gave him the chance to get through the house with less a chance to getting caught, much less by someone who’d call for his aunt, sisters or step-mother.

Seeing the coast was clear, Varian immediately made a beeline up the stairs, Ruddiger and Owl right behind him. He just made it up and was starting to turn the corner when he collided with someone and they both gasped in surprise, imagine the sinking feeling in Varian’s gut when he saw it was his step-mother, Lady Caine.

“Watch where-” Caine started to scold before realizing it was her step-son, “Varian! Where on earth have you been! You were supposed to be at the inn to greet our guests with Adira and I!”

“I-I’m sorry Mother, I-” Varian stammered as the woman’s face just pinched further in irrigation.

“And why are you wet?” Caine continued to interrogate as she noticed how damp Varian’s hair was and when she looked down, realized he was making a puddle on the floor where he stood and a small crane of her neck revealed a small trail of puddles behind him, “You’re getting water and puddles everywhere! This better not warp the floors or so help me, Varian, you will be replacing each piece of floorboard yourself!”

“I…yes, Mother,” Varian bowed his head in apology, realizing it was best to simply let her vent and agree, then interrupt and argue, less he’d get a worse punishment, “I’m sorry…” Pascal and Ruddiger hissed angrily at the woman whilst Owl just glared, who wasn’t even giving the boy a chance to defend himself.

Varian curtsied to further his apology as best he could with how drenched and heavy the material had gotten from soaking in so much water, and quickly went to hurry to his room to avoid any further confrontation when Caine called in a cold tone, “Varian…” He froze with a mild panic flaring in his head and he took a shuddering breath before turning to face her, “Do you know what happened to my fan?”

Varian blinked before looking down and spying the object in question near her feet and realized she must’ve dropped it when he ran into her. His confusion must’ve shown because she continued sternly, “Well? Go on, pick it up; you were the one who caused me to drop it in the first place, it only makes sense that you would be the one to pick it up for me…”

Varian bit his lip, he was able to see her logic, but knew if he lingered in the hall too long still dripping wet, the chance of the floorboards warping would go up if he didn’t find a maid to wipe up the water quickly. But at the same time, he knew if he tried to run or reason, she’d only yell and serve a harsher punishment.

Now, all three loyal pets were hissing angrily at the woman, but Varian walked back over to where the object laid innocently on the floor, making Pascal coo in protest as Ruddiger watched, mouth agape and Owl ruffled his feathers in disdain as they watched. Caine smirked smugly as she watched Varian begin to kneel down to pick up her fan, when a familiar, larger hand beat him to it.

Varian gasped in surprise and looked up with a relieved smile to see Adira had been the one to pick up Lady Caine’s fan, Cassandra by her side, neither woman looked too pleased. Rapunzel was by his side in a blink with a gasp, “Oh, Varian look at you; you’re practically soaked to the bone!”

“It’s not that bad…” Varian mumbled eyes glued to his aunt and step-mother, fearing the shorter woman’s reaction to the intervention. “Here you are, Sister,” Adira hissed as politely as possible, no smile in sight as she handed the fan to its owner.

Lady Caine huffed, not pleased in the slightest at the intrusion, but knew better than to try and punish Adira in Rapunzel’s presence, instead she accepted her fan back and turned on her heel, walking away with a sharp look shared at her sister-in-law as she went. Caine could be patient, she’s had years of practice after all…

She paused as she heard Cassandra comment just a little louder then strictly necessary, most likely so Caine would hear, “I’ll go find some towels, wouldn’t want the floor to warp; dwarf birch is so hard to come by nowadays…”

“Nephew, are you alright?” Adira asked immediately pulling the small teen into a hug, uncaring for his soaked state. “A little cold…” Varian admitted with a sniffle.

“Varian, what were you thinking?” Cassandra asked with a heavy frown, “A young lord like you should never, I don’t care what its for-unless its Rapunzel dropping a brush or Aunt Aria dropping a spoon-should never lower yourself to pick up a dropped object.”

“But she wasn’t wrong,” Varian said instinctively to his step-mother’s defence, “I was the one who caused her to drop it when I ran into her…” Here he cringed slightly as both Cassandra and Adira gave him almost identical arched eyebrow looks as he continued, “Trying to avoid you three…”

“Avoiding us Moonbeam(1), I’m hurt,” Cassandra said sarcastically, hand over her heart for dramatic effect, making Rapunzel giggle, prompting Varian to stick out his tongue in response. “Still, I’m with Cass on this one, Varian, that’s still no excuse,” Rapunzel said seriously, “It’s a job for a maid or a valet.”

“We don’t have valets here, Princess,” Adira gently corrected despite the stern stare she was directing the way Caine had left, growing more and more suspicious as more of the woman’s behaviour changed. “My point still stands,” Rapunzel shrugged dismissively.

“Come Nephew,” Adira said grasping Varian by the shoulders and steering him towards his room, “Let’s get you out of that soaked dress and ready for your party…” Varian didn’t fight her, though he did wilt a bit as she added, “After a hot bath, before you catch yourself a cold.”

Rapunzel and Cassandra both laughed as they followed, pausing to place Pascal on Rapunzel’s shoulder and allowing Owl to perch on Cassandra’s before the older girl scooped up Ruddiger. Though, Cassandra did pause to look down the hall Lady Caine had disappeared down, catching a glimpse of the woman closing the door to her dressing room and pursed her lips sourly.

_0000000000000000000000_

Meanwhile, in her dressing room, Caine laughed with sadistic glee as she twirled amongst her gowns and miniature mirrors, feeling quite happy with herself. Despite the intrusion, she did feel quite pleased, having watched Varian kneel at her feet regardless of the fact he hadn’t been the one to return her fan to her, it had still been a pleasure to see.

“How I loved seeing that little Moon Brat kneeling at my feet,” Caine laughed wickedly, “Where he belongs!” She turned to her magic mirror and recited her chant.

_(I am not writing that every time, bite me, its too long and annoying to repeat every time; want to know what the chant is? Check out chapters one or three)_

The Ghost Girl appeared in her usual fiery entrance and did not look too amused, _**“You know, just when I was beginning think you couldn’t get any pettier…”**_ She did crack a tiny smirk, **_“Don’t get me wrong, not a bad achievement getting someone who’s basically your status equal to kneel for you, even if it was for simply retrieving a dropped object, but really, abuse of this kind on one so young just feels so…”_** She rolled her hand, pretending to think for a moment before dead-panning, _**“Beneath you.”**_

“Oh, like you’re one to talk,” Caine rolled her eyes, as she admired her reflection in the mirror of a mannequin clad in fine, deep green decorated with deep blue and bits of yellow, “I seem to remember manipulation of this standard was something of a mastery of yours.”

 _ **“Which I used on grown adults to achieve my goals,”**_ The Ghost Girl snarked back, fists on her hips, **_“Not bully a fourteen-year-old because he happens to have a pretty face.”_**

But Caine waved her off, “I will not tolerate the very existence of someone more beautiful than me, girl or boy…” She turned to her companion with a sharp glare, “I refuse it! Beauty is has just as much a power as the very title I hold and the magic I spent years honing and perfecting; I won’t go losing it now!”

 _ **“A meager and miniscule power in comparison, wouldn’t you agree?”**_ The Ghost Girl asked with an arched brow, skepticism clear on her face. “You underestimate the values of humanity nowadays,” Caine retorted before approaching the mirror and the Ghost Girl winced as the jewel on her circlet and the one on the skull glowed in sync, feeling the familiar curse of the mirror taking its effect.

 _ **‘Demanitus, you-grr! A simple prison inside an object would’ve been fine; be able to see and speak with the outside world; sure, be spiteful, hell, I did the exact same thing right back,’**_ Zhan Tiri thought eyes flashing green with anger, _**‘But no! Add an enslavement curse on-top of that, why don’t you? That’s just being out-right petty! And you called me childish! When I get out of here and once I find that sword, so help me Helios and Selene, I’m going to-!’**_

“Mirror, mirror, before me stand,” Caine’s familiar almost daily question interrupted her dark thoughts, and Zhan Tiri glared at the self-satisfied smirk on the woman’s smug, pale face, “Who is the fairest in all the land?”

As the question processed through Zhan Tiri’s head and the mirror’s magic filtered the possibilities before her, the trapped spirit had to admit. For all the ‘owners’ she could’ve ended up with, Caine had certainly been entertaining and far from dull, even if her goals were the long-game type and when she was actually used outside being a scrying crystal the repeated question got grating, it was going to be well worth it when everything finally started to unravel and crumble beneath Caine’s feet. She just had to be patient a little longer and oh, how she hoped that those jewels will fall out soon…

 _ **“My Lady, with your hair and eyes, the shade of their color the rarest,”** _Zhan Tiri instinctively intoned in reply, curtsying mockingly with a tiny smile at the impending twist of fate lying ahead of her ‘mistress’ slowly growing to fruition, _**“In this land you are the fairest,”**_ Zhan Tiri took great pleasure in adding purely in her head, _**‘For now, anyways…’**_

But Caine had noticed the smile, as small and brief as it was, and narrowed her eyes suspiciously and planted her fists on her hips, demanding, “How do I know you aren’t lying?”

 _ **“Why Caine, have you forgotten so soon?”**_ Zhan Tiri asked with a honey-sweet voice that would’ve made anyone else shiver, tone full of the ‘I-know-something-you-don’t-know’ type of teasing, _**“As long as that diamond remains in place; I cannot lie, just I can not refuse to answer whatever is asked of me.”**_ She needlessly pointed up at the skull to emphasize her point as the three gemstones gleamed in the lack of light.

“That’s true, you can’t lie,” Caine conceded, “I suppose that is the beauty to your predicament; you trusted someone so much they were able to trap you in the perfect prison!” But she then narrowed her eyes, “But make no mistake, if you ever find a way; I will make you regret it! I’ll shatter the mirror to pieces and throw them all into the sea!”

Zhan Tiri’s expression immediately soured at the reminder and gritted her teeth in annoyance, _**“Yes, I know…”**_ She then rolled her eyes at the threat, _ **“So you keep telling me…”**_

“And don’t worry,” Caine smiled mockingly, “I’ll make sure you’ll never forget it!” Caine burst into a peel of sadistic-gleeful laughter as Zhan Tiri glared heatedly through the magic glass separating them, gloved fists shaking with rage at what she was reduced to; a slave.

Oh how she wished she was out of this blasted oversized and over-decorated mirror. Demanitus, once again, got all the luck; at least he wasn’t stuck serving a vain, egotistical, arrogant, entitled-

Her dark thoughts were quickly interrupted by a knock at the door, followed by a young, female voice calling through the wood of the door, “Milady? Miss Edlyn(2) asked me to inform you that the treatment are ready.”

Zhan Tiri’s expression was quite quick to change into one of startled-shock as she looked at Caine like she grew a second head, lowering her voice to a snake like hiss of a whisper, _ **“Treatment? Isn’t that just a bit much? Even for you?”**_

“We’re talking about a kingdom-wide take-over here,” Lady Caine hissed back, trying to hide her slight wince with a wicked smile, “There’s no such thing…” With that, she walked confidently out of the room, Zhan Tiri instinctively started to follow before remembering she was still trapped when she collided nose first into the side of the mirror.

Groaning and nursing her now bruising nose and dignity, all Zhan Tiri could do was mutter as she faded back into blissful slumber, _ **“You’d think after the first century I’d stop doing that…”**_

_000000000000000000000_

Eugene was still smiling as he and Archer strolled through the small town. As the sun continued to slowly cross the sky, the closer the party was due to start and the sooner he was hopefully going to see Varian again.

Archer raised a brow as he walked dutifully next to his prince, who was still in a shockingly good mood considering the news that had been dropped onto him just hours prior. Looking at the young royal, you would think he was never told his homeland was being ravaged by war at this very moment; Eugene’s face and posture was almost too relaxed, that dumb smile of lovesickness on his face, though granted much more tame compared to when he finally returned from the woods, but it was still there, forming dimples.

A miraculous feet as far as Archer was concerned, as even before the news of war had been told, Eugene had not been in the best of moods and at first it seemed Old Corona hadn’t improved it much. Heck, he could still spy a few village girls watching from afar with those crushing school-girl expressions, eyes trained on his prince. And if he noticed them, he knew Eugene already did. Right after Queen Amalthea, Prince Eugene was the most observant in the entire castle, and he knew Eugene hated when girls got like that around him.

It just made Archer even more intrigued and curious about this ‘beautiful creature’ his prince had met out in the woods. She had to be something special alright, if she was able to not only cheer Eugene up but keep his mind off the bothersome things entirely. Now, he really wanted to meet her…or at least hear about her a bit.

“Okay, now I need to know,” Archer grinned nudging Eugene subtly to get the prince’s attention, “What’s she like?”

Eugene raised a brow, “She?”

“You know, this ‘most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen’ maiden you met in the woods,” Archer said briefly mimicking Eugene’s lovesick expression and tone. “I don’t sound like that!” Eugene scoffed lightly shoving his friend and companion, cheeks burning a bit as his mind instantly brought up the memory of Varian and their meeting.

“Sorry, You’re Highness, but you do,” Archer smirked not looking the least bit apologetic as they walked, “But seriously, I know what she looks like, sorta, but what is she like? She must’ve been something else if she managed to catch your attention.”

Eugene winced, realizing he hadn’t told Archer Varian’s actual gender nor his preference, but decided to try and soften the blow a bit first by answering, “Small, kind, but defiantly stronger than at first glance,” Archer nodded at this, “I certainly wouldn’t mind stealing a dance at the party tonight if I can…”

“Oh, I don’t doubt you wouldn’t,” Archer smirked on, amusement clear as the sun on his face, “Hell, I’d probably encourage it; if she can get you in this happy a mood, I just might help you smuggle her back to Luna.”

Eugene almost choked on nothing but air at the not entirely subtly joke of more or less kidnapping Varian and spiriting him off back to Luna. Though, Eugene had to admit, he wasn’t entirely against the idea, though he was never going to tell Archer that.

He could actually picture the journey home now; just him and Varian, hidden away from the world within his carriage, curled up together just watching the scenery go-by or sharing little stories, he certainly wouldn’t be above sneaking kisses along the way and/or getting to feel that soft skin under his hands and lips. Spending passionate nights in wayside inns and taverns, just talking, of course he’d steal more kisses and innocent touches along the way, he was nothing if not a gentleman thank you very much, and he could wait till he got a ring on one of those slim fingers. And when they got to Luna territories, he would show him all his favourite parts of his kingdom; the winding streams and rivers that gave it all life, the stretches of valleys, the gorgeous views of Selene’s jewel-lit twilight sky from atop the taller hillsides; he just wanted to share it all.

Oh sweet Selene’s Shooting Stars. Archer was right. He really did have it bad. He just met Varian and already he was plotting what was basically a romantic trip for two around Luna. If Brock ever found out about this he was never going to let him live it down…

Eugene was pulled out of his musings when he nearly collided with a door had Archer not stopped him in time and simply said, “We’re here.”

“Ah, thanks Archer,” Eugene chuckled sheepishly, he really needed to stop spacing out. “No problem, Highness,” Archer shrugged off opening the door for him.

“Welcome to our humble shop, You’re Majesty,” The shopkeeper, an older woman with light brown hair, bowed respectfully, “Its an honour.”

“Please, its an honour for myself and my friend to be able to take part in today’s festivities,” Eugene smiled easing into his usual princely charade, pushing all thoughts of Varian into the furthest caverns of his mind for the moment, “We were told that there had been new arrangements and to come here for new party cloths.”

“Yes,” The woman nodded, “Quite the suddenness to, but, if that’s what our dear young Lord wants for his birthday, what’s a little extra work?”

Eugene wasn’t the only one to arch a brow at the passiveness of her words, an echo of the princess’ words when they first heard of the changes, Archer, though, was the one to voice, “Do these sorts of changes happen often?”

“Not really, the young Lord is normally so happy and taken with how things are normally put together,” The shopkeeper frowned for a moment, “Its odd, usually when he wants to change something, he always does so early on so we all have time to adjust; but, I suppose everyone has their off days.”

Eugene narrowed his eyes at this, but was unable to fully argue her point. He didn’t know this mysterious young lord and people did have their bad days at the strangest of times, and no one appeared to be all that put off or upset, just slightly thrown off balance but were recovering just fine. So, who was he to judge?

Instead, he steered the conversation away as he turned to admire the collection of stunning dresses, gowns and suits on display on the few mannequins and many hangers, commenting, “Everything looks so lovely; is everything made here in Old Corona?”

The woman perked up considerably at this, “Why yes, they are; we can’t afford the expensive dyes the merchants bring in or straight from shops in the city, so we buy them raw and make them ourselves; and the cloth is spun here in the shop in the back.”

Eugene picked up the sleeve of one jacket and had to admire its excellent craftsmanship, barely able to see any imperfections in the dye nor the actual stitch work. And the detail of the patterns were impressive, even for him, who didn’t know much of fashion outside being able to appreciate it on purely visual face-value. It was defiantly an impressive piece for a small, farming town.

“Though, I think you’ll quite like what the Archduchess has put aside for you, You’re Majesty,” The shopkeeper continued not seeing the surprised looks on the two men’s faces, “Lady Caine has such an eye for detail and style, it’s a real honour when she does her business here rather then her usual commissioning of city tailors.”

“Apologies, I think I was misinformed,” Eugene interjected carefully, “I was under the impression I could choose my own costume.”

“If you wish for something else, You’re Majesty, we’re fully prepared and willing to put something together,” The shopkeeper responded respectfully, “But Lady Caine thought it would be a weight off if you had a costume already put together for you; we just need to make sure it fits first.”

“Weight off…?” Archer asked in disbelief, “How is this a weight off anyone? The Prince is fully capable and is in every right entitled to choose his own cloths; the Archduchess should’ve at least mentioned this first before going off and doing it anyways!”

The shopkeeper looked quite distressed and concerned, but Eugene carefully interjected once more, “Archer, there’s no need to start tearing into an into a woman just doing her job, at the very least it wouldn’t hurt to at least try the costume on and seeing if I actual like it first,” He then turned to the shopkeeper, “I’ll take it the changing rooms are that way?”

The shopkeeper nodded with a polite bow, motioning for the young prince to where his costume was waiting. Archer stayed back with a furious expression, he wasn’t the political type, so he can only guess why Eugene would go along with this…farce. Didn’t mean he had to like it.

Really, who went around choosing someone else’s cloths without that person’s permission?

_0000000000000000000000_

Varian sighed as he settled into the slightly steaming bath, shuddering at the temperature change from frigid cold to almost burning hot. Despite not being too fond of how many times Adira consistently threw him into the tub very chance she got, Varian couldn’t deny how nice the warm water felt nice on his skin, especially now as it chased the chill of Autumn away.

“Honestly, how does someone accidentally fall into the Sacred Pond?” Adira tsked as she picked up the soaked dress, “Its not exactly easy to miss.”

“I told you,” Varian sighed leaning forward, resting his head on his raised knees, “I was startled.”

“What did a mouse run by and Owl tried to have an early supper?” Cassandra teased and Varian could only thank the years of her insisting on helping with the bath whenever he would stay at the castle for sleepovers that he wasn’t beat red in the face.

Varian normally would’ve stuck his tongue out at her, but instead smiled softy as he thought back to that strange meeting in the woods. Flynn Rider. Helios and Selene above, he felt so stupid at first, for not realizing someone had been watching him for who knows how long and crept up on him like that, even a bit stupid to giving his name to the stranger and not continuing to run like his Aunt and Uncle kept telling him over the years.

Adding to the fact he revealed his powers certainly wasn’t improving that mindset.

But…something just told him that that man wouldn’t hurt him. Varian knew it sounded crazy and something out of one of Rapunzel’s storybooks, but, something just told him Flynn wouldn’t hurt him on purpose. Despite being so quick to run and return home as he had been, Varian couldn’t help wondering about the handsome young man he had met.

Would he see him at the party? Would he really see him again at Selene’s pond? How long was he staying in Old Corona? Where was he from? It all swirled around in Varian’s head and threatened to leave him dizzy as that rugged, gorgeous face kept flashing into his mind with that sincere smile that left his heart pounding in his chest and his cheeks burning.  
There was just…something about Flynn that made him feel…drawn in, yet safe and protected. Something that made his heart feel so light and like it was about to burst all at once. It honestly scared Varian a little bit, but at the same time, it made him feel…giddy…excited for their next meeting.

Maybe it was his personality. The meeting and conversation may have been brief, but it felt like they had talked for hours, and while the topic hadn’t been the most ideal and maybe a bit personal for a first meeting, it felt surprisingly nice to speak to someone of what weighed on his mind without being told he was being silly and over-worrying, not only that Flynn actually understood how Varian was feeling and sympathized with him and something in him felt he was being sincere.

Plus, Ruddiger had accepted fruit from him, and despite being a guilty glutton for fruit, especially apples, Ruddiger was usually a good judge of character. All three of his animal friends were. But Ruddiger didn’t take fruit from just anyone. So that was a plus in Varian’s book.

The man’s looks were certainly doing him a lot of figures and just recalling it had Varian blushing harder. He hadn’t realized it right away, but, Flynn had certainly been gifted and not just with a handsome face and devilish voice. Good Selene, his face just burned hotter remembering the feeling of being held in those strong arms and the feeling of toned muscle through the thin silk vest and shirt.

 _‘Flynn Rider…’_ Varian thought of the name again for the umpteenth time, giggling to himself as he traced little shapes in the side of the tub, _‘Even his name is immensely attractive…’_

Cassandra raised a brow skeptically as she tuned out the conversation Rapunzel and Adira were having outside the small bathroom. She spent enough time on the way here to listen about dresses and shoes to last a month, thank you.

Instead, she focused on the almost goofy and very distracted expression on Varian’s face as she scrubbed the pond water and bits of pond weed out of his hair. Since they found him and rescued him from Lady Caine, Varian had been…uncharacteristically quiet and distracted, even Adira had trouble keeping or re-gaining his attention; between the three of them the most they had to call his name all at once was eight times straight. The entire time he would have this…cute little smile on his face and this soft, distant look in his eyes as his cheeks would burn and turn them redder than normal, and now he was tracing random little shapes on the edge of the tu-wait, was he tracing hearts?

It then clicked into her head as he then started to idly pop the little soap bubbles that had gathered in the misty water and she couldn’t contain her grin as she said, “Well, dye my hair pink and call me a rose,” Her grin turned sharper when he hummed and glanced at her distractedly, “Just when I was starting to think it wasn’t possible…what’s he like?”

“Well, he…I…wait, huh?” Varian started but then turned to her in surprise, eyes wide and now his entire face was imitating a cherry. “Moonbeam, honey, sweetie, little brother dearest; its me your talking too, you couldn’t have been more obvious if you started singing about it,” Cassandra smirked, “You have that same look Raps had when that Lord from Vardaros came round last year.”

Varian cringed at the comparison touching his still redder than normal cheeks in something akin to mortification and this made her laugh. “Sweet Selene’s Evening Star!” Varian said in alarm. “Watch your eyes,” Cassandra warned as she dumped a bucket of water over his head, washing out what was left in his hair.

“Please, tell me Auntie doesn’t suspect!” Varian said mortified. “Don’t worry, if Raps hasn’t noticed, I doubt Dira has,” Cassandra reassured grabbing a towel and helping Varian out of the tub, “But seriously, Moonbeam, what’s he like? He must be something if he caught your eye like this, I’ve never seen you so dazed before.”

Varian relaxed a little, wrapping the soft, fuzzy towel around himself, his smile returning almost to full force as his mind once again wondered to the mystery man he had met, “He…he seems nice…gentle, handsome too…” His expression turned a bit sheepish, “I only just met him today out in the woods…”

“You met a-” Cassandra started with wide, startled eyes as she paused in drying his hair, but quickly cut herself off and continued with a lower voice, “You mean to tell me you met some stranger in the woods? What the actual hell Varian?”

“It just happened so fast!” Varian protested, “One moment I was making a wish and the next…we were running and then we were talking…”

“Wishing…?” Cassandra repeated confused, before it clicked in her head, “Wait, is he the reason you fell into the pond?” Varian nodded sheepishly, “Well, better than getting startled by a mouse, I suppose.”

Her smirk reappeared as Varian pouted at her again, “That was one time and you’re never going to let it go, are you?”

Her smirk turned into a grin as she replied, “Nope!” To which Varian just sighed with a shake of his head, she just chuckled, “But seriously Varian, you’re lucky he wasn’t some thief or worse.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Varian asked with a slight eye-roll, “But for some weird reason…I don’t really feel afraid of him, I mean, yeah, I ran from him, but I think that was just instinct, when I got to know him a little bit, well…I just felt…really safe, like I just knew he wouldn’t hurt me.”

“Bit of a risk, if you ask me,” Cassandra remarked, “But between you and Sunshine over the years, I’ve learned better than to really question those ‘feelings’ of yours, I trust you to know what you’re doing and I that you know what you’re doing.” Varian hummed in response, brushing his fingers through his bangs.

A moment of silence passed before Cassandra asked curiously, “Are you going to see him again?”

Varian turned to her surprised, “Cassie!”

“Well, are you?” Cassandra asked with a raised brow, “I’m happy either way, but honestly Moonbeam, I haven’t seen you smile like that in…a long time.”

Varian hummed in response, playing with a long, loose thread hanging off the towel he was wrapped in, “Well…I did say I’d meet him again tomorrow if I didn’t see him at the party…”

“Really?” Cassandra asked immediately interested, “And when were you going to tell Raps and I? Had I not called you out, I mean.”

“Err…” Varian ducked his head sheepishly, “When I knew for sure you wouldn’t freak out…?”

“You really don’t give us enough credit, Varian,” Cassandra huffed not entirely offended by his reasoning, after all she had freaked out over comparably, and debatably, smaller things before, “I know for a fact Sunshine would be literally bouncing and insisting that you’d go.”

Varian chuckled, unable to argue with that statement, instead agreeing, “True…”

“Cass, Varian, you two done in there yet?” Rapunzel choose that moment to call through the door. “Speaking of,” Cassandra commented before replying, “All’s good!” Before pushing the door open, allowing Varian to patter out of the small conjoined bathroom into his actual room.

“Feel better Nephew?” Adira asked with a smile at the sight of her nephew almost completely swallowed up in the large white towel he was wrapped up in. “Yes, the water was as warm as always,” Varian smiled in reply, honestly feeling much better. “Good, now lets hope you can stay clean for the rest of the day,” Adira remarked dryly.

“Don’t be so mean Dira,” Rapunzel spoke next from where she sat on the bed, sewing something a bit on the large side made with some kind of downy material he couldn’t quite put a finger on at the distance he was, “I’m sure Varian would’ve avoided it if he could’ve.”

“I really am sorry Auntie,” Varian said sincerely as he stepped behind the changing screen, where his under-cloths, a simple pair of under-shorts, the type with a slight trim of lace at the ends, of an off-white-blue with white ribbons on the laced cuffs, and a matching corset, were waiting.

“I know, Nephew,” Adira sighed taking the towel as he handed it to her, “I just wish you wouldn’t disappear like that, I know it was quite the shock when your Father and Hector left as they had, but that’s no excuse to just…run off like that; I swear one of these days you’re going to give me a heart-attack.”

“Now that would be an uninspiring end to the great Fallen Angel of War,” Cassandra teased lightly. “Fallen Angel of what?” Varian asked confused from behind the screen as he dressed and rose a brow as he heard his aunt groan in response, his sisters giggling.

“Turns out your Father, Uncle and dear Auntie were a lot more than high ranking soldiers,” Cassandra said in a teasing voice as she sat at Varian’s desk where she worked on one of the attachments for Varian’s outfit. “Prince Eugene revealed that he grew up on stories about them,” Rapunzel added in her usual peppy and excited tone, “He said that her moniker was the Fallen Angel of War.”

Adira sighed with a shake of her head, “I still can’t believe Edmund let people call me that…much less that he called me that to his own son!” He was getting the idea if she ever got to Luna, one of the first things she was doing was changing that moniker...after having a few choice words and maybe a brawl with the king first.

Knowing his aunt that last one was most likely, crown or no crown.

Varian couldn’t help smiling a little, personally he found the title rather contradictory, yet ironically fitting all at once. Contradictory purely on the ‘angel’ part fitted in with a war title, as he was always told angels were too pure and holy and war was considered an extension of the sin of wrath. Yet it was ironically fitting in its entirety as the same could not be said for fallen angels and with his family’s homeland and said kingdom’s known reputation, it suited his aunt to a T.

Varian offered a smile as he turned his back so Adira could lace up the back of his corset, “It is a beautiful title Auntie…” He winced slightly when she pulled on the laces just a little too tight.

“Lovely as it maybe it just isn’t me,” Adira shook her head, eyes trained on her task, nimble fingers tying the ends of the ribbons into the usual small bow with the ease of years of practice, “There.”

Rapunzel looked up as Varian stepped out from behind his screen and immediately set aside her work and patted the spot on the bed in front of her, an excited smile on her face, “Get over here, Moonbeam, I still need to brush your hair!”

It was a smile Varian couldn’t help returning and immediately rushed over to sit in front of his Sun Counterpart, handing her his hairbrush as he went. Rapunzel’s expression softened as she gently carded her fingers through her little brother’s soft, dark hair before gently beginning to run the bristles of the brush through it. As soon as her fingers had touched his hair, both their hair began to softly glow as physical connection was made between the Sun and Moon. Gold and blue shone and shimmered across the floor and walls as their respective magic resonated and flowed together.

The lights immediately gathered Pascal, Ruddiger and Owl’s attentions from where they had all gathered by the desk, watching on in awe at the mystical sight, listening as both Celestial Touched began to softly hum under their breaths as they fell to the waves of harmony and content of the moment. Cassandra paused in her own work to watch as well with a smile of her own, no matter how many times she watched this happen, it never got old. She was never going to get tired of watching how little wisps of white would leap and dance in the air when one of Rapunzel’s long wisps of bangs would flutter forward out of place and tickle Varian’s cyan locks, the touch creating little bursts of starlight. It never failed to create a truly magical scene that cemented the fact her younger siblings were more than ordinary humans and truly brought out their beauty to a new level.

Adira, however, watched the scene with a neutral expression. While she too found great beauty in the scene, she was also aware of the underlying thrum of a power she knew many could only dream of. The unspoken mysterious of what would happen should the Sun and Moon formed one…and what would be unleashed as a result…

It was beautiful as it was threatening, and it scared her that her nephew and the girl she was beginning to come to see as a niece would be in the center of it all.

_0000000000000000000000000000000_

Eugene can’t help but cringe once more as he thinks over the costume he had been given for the party. The suit itself wasn’t that bad, it was actual rather nice and he was willing to give the Archduchess that much in terms of an eye for color and for style, it was the animal attachments he was having a problem with. And it made him seriously question the woman’s mentality, though he supposed he should count himself lucky nothing was too tight or too small, Selene only knows how many court women tried that on him with cloths they would give as gifts.

He sighed as he leaned back in the wooden tub in the small connected bathroom of his room, idly scooping up water and splashing his face, hoping to ease some of his stress. It wasn’t he didn’t like the animal picked, he had nothing against it really; it was actually one of his mother’s favourites, he just couldn’t take himself seriously wearing it. Thankfully, it was just ears and he was able to get out of a tail, but it still didn’t make himself feel all that much better.

He honestly thought Archer was going to bust a gut when he came out with that stupid hat. Honestly if he wasn’t so fond of Archer and so scared of just how far the enemy’s reach had gone since the war began, he’d just send the man home. That being said, he did take great joy in getting him a similar hat when the man couldn’t decide on an animal and picked one for him, he already bought it before he showed it to him, so Archer couldn’t give it back. So at least he wasn’t the only one suffering…

His mind wandered back to Varian and felt his mood improve just a little. Eugene wouldn’t lie to say he wasn’t a bit anxious to get the party over with so he could get to tomorrow sooner and see the younger boy again, though part of him hoped he would see him sooner at the party itself.

He immediately began to picture how Varian may look, wondering what kind of dress or gown the teen most likely will wear and what animal he will most likely choose. His mind conjured an image Varian with cute grey and stripped cat ears and a matching tail attached to a belt…and Eugene groaned in frustration, sliding himself further into the still warm, but misty with soap, water, hoping to will his growing erection away, but was having no such luck.

Really? Just really? Was it really possible to so take with someone enough to get turned on by the first dirty thought despite only meeting them the one time and having one conversation? Apparently you can. Because the more he thought of Varian and the different possibilities of states of dress were starting to mess with his heat-raddled brain.

It almost made him feel like one of those dirty, sketchy guys him and Brock would make up in their wild, childhood imagination and games. But at the same time he felt a little justified and it wasn’t making him feel abetter.

He blamed how long it had been since he last slept with anyone or, at least, fooled around. As unbecoming of a prince as it was, it was better than letting himself get angered and frustrated from letting it pent up. It wasn’t like other noblemen didn’t fool around, but then again, many didn’t share his…preferences. It wasn’t that anyone who preferred the company of the same sex was looked down on in Luna, it just wasn’t common within the upper-class, bloodlines and duties, and the like. Sad, but true.

But that was besides the point. There was only so long he could keep trying to entertain himself with maids. And when he began his journey, he had even less time for anything even remotely fun of any nature.

Plus, such beauty shouldn’t have been possible, even for someone blessed by Helios or Selene. It was truly a double-edged sword; naïve and pure, yet tempting and seductive. It was wonder how the boy wasn’t already spoken for.

Eugene is aware it was his fault and given the situation he should feel like a creep for finding it attractive…but, the image of the younger lying there on the ground, panting and cheeks tinted a deep red, hair sticking to his face in a haphazard mess and eyes blown as he stared up at him and dark, plump lips dropped open for breath…

Looking back on it, it was so very fucking sexy…

And then his mind just had to distort as they began to remember the teasings Archer made of stealing Varian away back to Luna. His mind couldn’t let go of the image of Varian lying down, expression still wide and blown-eyed and panting, wearing only those cat ears and belt-tail, starring up at him from an inn or tavern bed, cheeks red and dark lips glistening…

 _‘Fuck, I’m a terrible human being,’_ Eugene thought to himself wanting to just bang his head into the tub and knock himself out so he can die a somewhat graceful death of accidental drowning. Though he had the idea if he tried that his family just might try to bring him back so they can put him back into the grave themselves for a dishonorable way to go.

_**(Warning: Sexual Content Scene Ahead: Don't want to read? Skip the next five paragraphs and two sentences.)** _

Eugene took a moment to strain his ears and check for any approaching footsteps before finally allowing his hands to trail down and disappear into the soapy water after pulling closed the curtain that had been placed up for some offered attempt of privacy. He hissed at the warm grasp on his cock and started a slow rhythm in attempt to re-familiarize himself to the sensation.

Leaning back as he began to slowly stroke, he allowed himself to fall into the fantasy his mind had formed. Sure enough, as he closed his eyes, there was Varian, lying prone and out of breath amongst a spread of dark blue sheets, complementing his dark hair whilst making his pale skin and eyes stand out even more. The faux silver ears sat atop his head and the tail laid innocently between his thighs, the matching faux fur trim of the belt was wrapped loosely over wide, feminine hips.

Fantasy Varian shifted around so he was sitting on his knees, blue eyes almost the color of a stormy sky with how large and blow the pupils had become as he peered up at him. A single, small hand rose up…

Eugene could only imagine how just one of those soft hands would feel in place of his own larger, calloused ones. He wondered how the teen would start if their relationship if grew to this point; would he be like many others and immediately jump into action with fast paced pumps or would he want to take his time, take in both their reactions and build up the suspense and anticipation?

Eugene settled for a quick pace and moaned softly, swiping a thumb over the swollen head of his cock. His other hand traveled down and he had to bite down on his lip to swallow down the moan that vibrated through his chest as he fondled his own balls. The familiar coiling in his stomach that signaled he was getting close.

He strokes himself faster.

Fantasy Varian leans forward, dark sinful lips stretching open-

_**(End of Sexual Scene)** _

“Highness?” Archer’s voice called through the door to the bathroom, startling Eugene and shattering the fantasy with just one word. A word he’s never thought he could hate so much before as he curses when he instinctive jumps to his feet, only to slip and fall back onto his butt mid lift, creating a harsh splash in the process.

 _‘Gods damn it, Archer!’_ Eugene cursed spluttering and was now starting to get how Varian was feeling when he startled him. “Highness, are you alright?” Archer asked in concern at the sudden cry and splash, starting to open the door.

“Don’t come in!” Eugene shouted in near panic, wiping the stinging water from his eyes, “I’m fine; you just surprised me is all!”

“Are you sure?” Archer asked still sounding concerned, “You didn’t hit your head did you? You sound…off…”

“Fine, I am fine!” Eugene reassured. “If you’re sure…” Archer finally relented closing the door completely once more, “I just wanted to see if you were done, the party will be beginning soon enough and we need to start getting ready.”

“I’ll be right out…just give me a few minutes!” Eugene reassured grimacing, he then sighed before grabbing the bucket of now ice cold water, slowly and carefully standing up and dumping it carelessly over his head, shivering at the sharp frigidness rushing down his body. Thankfully, it served its purpose.

 _‘Officially the last time I try to get off in an inn or tavern,’_ Eugene ultimately decided as he stepped out of the tub and began to dry off.

_000000000000000000000000000_

Caine had stepped out of her gown and wrapped a set of towels around herself for modesty, along with her precious hair. Last thing she needed was it loosing its perfect luscious-bounce because one of the servants got careless with the treatments. She checked herself over in the much smaller bathroom mirror to make sure no rebellious little strands were hanging out and free before finally stepping out and into the a separate room she had added to the house for these very…whims.

A group of maids were lying in wait for her to get the proceedings under ways. All them dressed in their usual blue uniformed dresses, hair pinned back and hidden under large white hats and hairdresses, and hands covered in matching gloves.

Caine sighed as she reclined in the chair in the center of the room, reassuring and steeling herself for what was to come with brief reminders and flashes of what she would gain out of all this. She then said to one of the older maids, who had procured the tray once her partridges stop squawking, “Try not to enjoy this too much Edlyn…”

Miss Edlyn was one of the very few servants that had been serving Lord Quirin’s family since he gained his title and position, as well as the very few who remained when Caine arrived. A middle-aged woman, a bit rough looking around the edges, especially with her straight face as she carried the tray of, err, brown facial mask material, let’s call it, and brush, which she began to apply into the, okay, bird poop, to begin the treatments.

Unlike Adira and Hector, Edlyn was not the least bit afraid or hesitant to show her dislike of the Archduchess, she was just very careful with how she approached it. The only thing that kept her employed was the fact she knew the house and farm better than even Quirin did at times.

Edlyn gave a sarcastic smile as she held up the brush, voice twinging with promise but held an undertone of amusement as she replied, “I’ll do my best, milady…” Before beginning the treatment by carefully applying the goop to Caine’s face, being mindful of her mouth, nose and eyes, which the woman closed.

As this happened, the other maids all held in their winces as they began picking out their parts of the treatment. One, Faith, began slicing a dragon fruit, whilst another swallowed down her whimpers as she reached into one of the glass jars.

As the slices of dragon fruit were placed on her eyes, Caine felt the rambutan fruit being placed on her toes. Edlyn and Faith then pushed over the two bowls full of sardines and carefully held Lady Caine’s hands to dip the tips of her fingers in. Immediately, the fish swam to her fingers, their nibbling caused Caine to squirm a little as she suppressed her giggles.

The maid was still whimpering as she set the snake to work quickly stepping away as fast as she could. Though, another maid was cringing and sharing her paid as she dipped her hand into the bowl of maggots and quickly deposited them above Lady Caine’s lower towel to set them to work, the squirming feeling had the Archduchess hissing and inwardly screaming.

Two maids were softly whining as one held a pair of tongs and the other lifted the lid of a tall jar just enough for the first to slip the tool into, catching one of the wasps inside. For them, this was one of the worst part of the job.

Hearing the approaching buzzing, Lady Caine took a moment to mutter and remind herself, “Happy place, happy place, happy place…” Before suppressing a flinch as she felt the sting of the wasp, followed by the swelling of her lips.

Another maid grimaced as she used a pair of tweezers to pick up the slimy worm from another bowl, placing one each into Lady Caine’s ears. Caine hummed in attempt to distract herself from the feeling as the access ear wax was eaten at. Before a familiar crawling sensation appeared on her stomach and she softly groaned, “This is always the worse part…”

She shouted as the scorpion that Faith had placed swung its tail as always. Its sting quick and sharp.

And finally, Edlyn pulled a lever and both Faith and another maid carefully moved the funnel above as a large load of lotion came pouring out and over Lady Caine, covering her head to toe. With this done and the lever switched back to turn the mechanism off, all the maids gathered around to wait until the lotion did its job and then they would clean it all off as they had been instructed to do.

Though that didn’t stop them from finding the end product a little funny. The lotion was so white, it made Lady Caine almost look like a statue of sorts.

Faith finally cracked a tiny smile, raising a hand to smother a giggle. Not a second later, Lady Caine muttered through the lotion, “I can feel you smiling…” Faith coughed and cleared her throat, quickly retaining her prior voided expression.

This year was certainly going to be interesting, that much Edlyn was sure of. She just hoped whatever the woman had planned, her dear Young Lord would manage. What could she say, she had a bad feeling.

It wasn’t everyday they had to go through this routine. Only when big important visitors came by. But this felt different.

Caine inwardly smiled. Her plan would come to fruition and soon all Luna would be hers…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just need to say really quick, I finished this up instead of sleeping, I hope you guys appreciate the lengths I'm willing to go to get a piece done.
> 
> And for anyone not liking the little bathroom scene with Eugene; have you read my other work here on Ao3? Its me and its Eugene and Varian, don't like? The don't read.
> 
> Also, yes, even that part with Caine's treatments is a reference to a Snow White remake movie. Though, I'm not telling which one, you guys figure it out. Never said I was kind.
> 
> Moonbeam(1): I kept 'Sunshine' for Rapunzel and gave Cassandra 'Starlight', you really think I wouldn't give a similar nickname to Varian?
> 
> Edlyn(2): Just a random name I found on this site, its German, can't remember what it means though, just wanted to give more character just using 'maid' or 'older maid' or 'older woman' and the like. Don't like, don't read.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for the party, Varian meets a familiar masked stranger and Eugene discovers something interesting about the mysterious boy from the woods as they enjoy the party.
> 
> Rapunzel and Cassandra are ecstatic to see their brother has found someone he seems to really like and Adira ponders if this is the man that would give her nephew the happiness she and her brothers can't.
> 
> Caine is furious when she realizes who the Dark Prince is dancing with and Zhan Tiri gleeful confirms her greatest fear...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord its been a while since I worked on this last...hope the wait is worth it for you guys!
> 
> ...and I sincerely hope I didn't traumatize anyone with the Mirror Mirror Beauty Treatment part in that last chapter, but in my defense, Caine struck me as the type to take drastic measures to maintain her tools of power, which is what she sees beauty as, so, I see it as something she'd do...however unpleasant.
> 
> Again, check out the Treatment Clip or 'Mirror Mirror' featuring Julia Roberts if you need a visual...warning though, watch it at your own risk.
> 
> Well, with that out of the way, on to what you guys came for!

Adira sighed before calling through the folding screen for what felt like the fifth time, "Nephew... _please_ come out so we can see how you look."

Usually, Adira, or Rapunzel or Cassandra when during a visit, would be helping the teen dress whenever the outfit was a bit more complex compared to his normal cloths, but Varian was persistent in doing it himself this time, insisting that since he was going to be sixteen soon enough he had to start learning how to do things himself. Adira nearly cried when he had said she and the others wouldn't always be there to help him.

"I don't know Auntie...I feel so silly!" Varian cried from behind his screen, peering through one of the cracks between the panels, "Starlight, you overdid it with the feathers!"

"Oh don't be ridiculous, Moonbeam!" Cassandra rolled her eyes from where she was finishing with Rapunzel's hair, "I didn't use more then was necessary and you know it! Now get out here!"

She and Rapunzel had both gotten dressed for the party after making the required alterations for their dresses.

Cassandra's dress was rather simple, as her cloths always were. It had a simple scoop neckline and wrist-long, tight-fitting bell-sleeves with a loose flowy skirt paired with a simple pair of heeled dancing shoes. The dress was a fine dark silver with a shawl made of faux fur around her shoulders that was white with black markings to resemble a badger, a matching black and white hairband held her bangs back. Her makeup was equally simple in the form of the faintest touch of a dark red powder to her cheeks and dark silvery eye-shadows, lips painted a deep pink. Even her jewelry was simple; a simple silver necklace and matching earrings.

Rapunzel's, naturally, was much more extravagant, though the attachments were as equally simple as Cassandra's shawl. It was a gorgeous shade of green with a Queen Anne neckline that fell way to bishop-sleeves, complementing her emerald eyes and making her golden hair stand out even more, the sleeve cuffs and the hem of the bodice and skirt were trimmed with black and white lace. Cassandra had taken the wrap of the skirt and re-designed it with black coloring, resembling the pattern of what Adira recognized as the Malachite Butterfly, making it look as if a giant one had perched on Rapunzel had folded its wings around her waist. To complete the butterfly theme, the princess had crafted two long antenna-like attachments onto a hairband. Her long hair had been carefully and elaborately braided with green and black ribbons, like Cassandra her make-up and jewelry were simple; a gold and emerald set and light red to her cheeks and a pale green to her eyelids.

Adira had never seen her girls look more beautiful and briefly wondered if it was too late to go grab her sword in case of handsy suitors...

"Come on, Moonbeam, it can't be that bad, besides Cass worked real hard to make those additions and I'd really like to see how they look," Rapunzel said soothingly in her own attempt of coaxing him out, taking a more gentler approach, pulling Adira from her thoughts, "Please come out, for me?" She may or may not have added a slight tremble to her voice as if she were to cry if he said 'no', a trick she knew never failed to coax him out of his shyness.

After a moment they heard a muttered, "No fair, Sunshine..." Then the screen was lightly pushed back and the clicks of heels sounded as Varian stepped out hesitant and nervous.

Adira felt her breath escape her. She'll give Caine one thing, she did know how to pick a dress. The deep blue color looked almost black in the dying sunlight and growing shadows, complementing his hair perfectly and bringing out the paleness of his skin and it all served to make his eyes seem to glow and pop out. He had picked a simple hair of black heeled boots, for style and easy movement. The black faux feathers that Cassandra had crafted into wings and attached carefully to the back of his dress were small to compliment his size and despite the color they made him look angelic, silhouetted by the sunset. Sitting atop his head was a carefully crafted head-ring of matching white faux feathers, a radiant blue stone sitting in the center over his forehead, making the piece look almost like a tiara.

"Oh, Moonbeam...!" Rapunzel gasped with a wide, awed smile. "You look truly beautiful, Nephew," Adira added with a soft, loving and prideful smile and for a moment, she could almost see Gizelle, "You look like an almost perfect vision of your dear mother." From their spots on the bed, Ruddiger, Pascal and Owl all gave sounds of wonder and approval.

Varian couldn't help smiling, eyes brightening at the compliment and mention of his mother despite his small protest, "I feel ridiculous..."

"Trust me, Moonbeam, you defiantly don't _look_ it," Cassandra assured with a smirk before gently pulling him over to his vanity, "Now come on, there's still some finishing touches to add before we can go."

"Do I _have_ to put on any make-up?" Varian asked as he allowed her to pull him along, "You already put a _tiara_ on me, isn't that enough? Plus you know how most of that stuff makes my skin itch!"

"One, yes, otherwise it defeats the purpose of dressing up the whole nine-yards," Cassandra answered with an eye roll, before smirking, "Two, no, the tiara is just the icing on the birthday cake." Rapunzel giggled as Varian sat in his vanity chair as Adira watched with a smile, being brought back to a memory when she was baby-sitting the three and the girls had convinced him to play dress-up.

"Besides, you won't need the powder anyways," Rapunzel reassured, "Your skin and cheeks are already so pale and rosy it'd be pointless to add any," Varian smiled at this, immediately feeling better, "It actually makes me a little jealous, you don't need to waste time to make you look so pretty."

Varian's cheeks burned at the compliment and smiled at her, "You're beautiful too, Sunshine, more so then I'd ever be."

Rapunzel chuckled, smiling fondly, "Whatever you say, Moonbeam."

"But she's not wrong, you don't need much," Cassandra agreed, "Just a little clear gloss to make your lips shine and some color to your eyes, and you're good to go."

"Better hurry," Adira called as she looked out the window, "The party will be starting soon."

As Cassandra helped Varian apply what little make-up he needed, Ruddiger chirped at the other two animals and they all scurried to the desk. Owl carefully gripped the handle and flew back to open it, allowing Pascal to dive in and push out a package as best he could, which Ruddiger helped by grabbing and pulling with his teeth being careful not to rip it. Once it was out, Pascal hopped out of the drawer as Owl closed it.

Just as Cassandra finished applying a very light shade of blue to Varian's eyelids, they gasped in surprise as Owl flew over and dropped the package into Varian's lap. Varian couldn't help smiling despite the slightly crude wrapping job and clumsily tied ribbon as Rapunzel picked up Ruddiger and Pascal climbed up the vanity desk, Owl perching on the mirror.

"Did you guys wrap this yourselves?" Varian asked touched by the gesture, all three of his animal companions nodded with chirps, proud smiles on Ruddiger and Pascal's faces whilst Owl puffed up his feathers, making him and th girls giggle. "Go on, open it!" Rapunzel encouraged much to Varian's hesitation. "One little present early isn't going to hurt anyone," Cassandra reasoned as she noticed his hesitance.

Varian looked at his aunt through the mirror and she shrugged, "What your step-mother doesn't know won't hurt anyone..."

Varian smiled at this and immediately pulled the ribbon loose and carefully un folded the wrapping paper and gasped. It was a beautiful opal-shaped glass stone. Like the dozens that littered the bottom of the Scared Pond. It was a beautiful pale blue, gleaming in the light like a jewel. What made it different was the fact it was fastened into a silver setting and had a matching silver chain.

"My very own wishing stone..." Varian breathed a smile forming on his face. "Its so pretty..." Rapunzel gasped as well admiring the smooth, reflective surface. "It suits you, its almost the same color as your eyes," Cassandra noted with a smile.

Varian carefully placed the necklace on and smiled as it rested against his collarbone, he then picked up Pascal, "I love it," He gave his little chameleon a little kiss on the top of his head, making Pascal's entire body turn red with a bashful expression, Varian then took Ruddiger from Rapunzel and cuddled his original companion close, "Thank you guys," He then pressed a similar kiss atop Ruddiger's head, then held out a hand for Owl to perch on, "This is one of the best gifts I've ever gotten." He then pecked Owl atop the head as well and the normally stoic and collect bird hooted bashfully, puffing and ruffling his feathers in embarrassment, making all four humans laugh.

"Now you'll always be able to make a wish!" Rapunzel said happily for her pseudo-little brother, gently hugging him around the shoulders, "Ooh! You can make one now! Like an early birthday wish!"

"Maybe wish to meet a certain handsome stranger again at the party..." Cassandra hinted(*cough*teased*cough*) softly into his ear and he instantly blushed darkly. "Cassie!" Varian complained lightly shoving her away, making her laugh, for once not minding the childish nickname, finding his reaction too funny to care.

"What?" Rapunzel and Adira asked confused. "What did she say?" Rapunzel continued raising a brow as Varian's cheeks turned even redder, "You okay, Moonbeam? You're starting to look like a tomato." Cassandra snorted at this.

"I'm fine," Varian shook his head reaching under his vanity to a shelf like compartment he kept his jewelry, grabbing the velvet box he wanted, "Just Cassie being mean." Cassandra rolled her eyes at him, which he ignored, opening the box and smiled at the little moonstone studs that rested inside; his mother's favorite piece. He immediately placed them in, replacing his previous plain silver studs with them.

"One last gift before we go," Adira announced as he got out of the vanity bench. "Auntie please, no more presents until the party," Varian chuckled amusedly, "You guys are going to spoil me rotten."

"You? Rotten? Not in a million years," Cassandra scoffed as Adira took out a small, wrapped box. "Gotta agree with Starlight on this one, Moonbeam," Rapunzel smiled apologetically, but it didn't quite reach her eyes, and it was Varian's turn to roll his eyes as he accepted the present.

Again, he simply pulled the ribbon free and had to use a bit more force to pull the paper off to find a jewelry case, like the one that housed his mother's moonstone-studs. Now curious, Varian opened the case and gasped in awe. Sitting inside was a gorgeous antique cuff bracelet made of white gold with elaborate designs of stars and crescent moons, on either side was a gorgeous pear-cut white stone with a bluish center that gleamed with rainbows in the dying sunlight, and in the center was a matching stone that was more whitish but still held a rainbow shine and was a smooth marquise cut.

"Dira, its gorgeous!" Rapunzel gasped in awe.

"It was your mother's," Adira told Varian, "It was the first gift your father ever gave her; it would've made them both so happy to see you wear it." Varian felt tears prickle his eyes as he gazed down at the priceless piece as Adira picked it up from its case and gently slid it onto Varian's wrist. It was slightly big, but not in a too jarring way.

"Now," Adira smiled offering her arm to her nephew, "Ready for to celebrate another wonderful year?" Varian smiled as he hooked his arms around hers as they walked out the room, Rapunzel and Cassandra right behind them.

The servants had all gathered to see their young lord off and gasped in awe as he descended down the stairs, looking very much like a descending angel. They bowed accordingly as the group of four passed, wishing Varian a happy birthday as they did and offering sincere compliments, turning his cheeks redder before they headed for the villager square to begin the festivities.

Everyone in the village was dressed in their Sunday best; finest silk dresses and jewels, and fine jackets and silk trousers, all wearing bands or hats with a variety of attachments, be it ears, horns or even antenna depending on what creature they chose. Everyone looked as if it were a big holiday rather then a birthday party and it never failed to make Varian feel touched that so many wished to offers best wishes and to celebrate, but at the same time, it never failed to make Varian feel a little inadequate and more than a bit unworthy of such lengths for something as simple as his birthday. He always felt undeserving of so much being done for it; from setting up the actual party to the preparation of the feast to the practical mountain of gifts he would receive every year; all he would do every year was continue to be as his father, uncle and aunt always taught him to be; respectful, kind and hard-working in whatever task he was given. But he couldn't bring himself to complain, everyone always looked so happy and that made him happy, so he resigned himself to it.

All of the villagers oohed and awed as they took in their princess as she made her way through the crowd, hair glinting like threads spun from gold in the last of the dying sun's light, but were rendered speechless at the sight of the shining star Selene had gifted their village with, looking absolutely stunning with the bird-themed additions. Many immediately complimented him and wished him a happy birthday, making his cheeks burn a bright red.

"Her Radiant Excellency Archduchess Caine Von Amsel(1)," One of the villagers announced, motioning to the grander table that had been set up where his step-mother stood wearing a grand, gorgeous gown.

It was black and lacy with a dark silvery grey underneath with the lacing done up the front of the bodice, but the lace over front of the skirt where it opened up like curtains was designed like a spider-web with gleaming silvery silk studded at the links of each crossing part of the stripes of silk with gleaming dark, blood red, round-cut pyrope garnets. The top of the dress had an illusion neckline made with sheer material, showing off her thin shoulders that trailed into a pair of angel sleeves. She pair it with a pair of black satin gloves with curious blood red hourglasses printed on the back of the hands and hanging around her neck was a silver necklace decorated with three oval-cut garnets, matching earrings on her ears, which were shown off with how she had styled back her bangs and pulled up her auburn hair in a sharp, curled ponytail, eyelids painted blood red to match her lips.

But what stood out the most and was most eye catching were the eight black attachments on her waist, four on each side, each willowy-thin and almost skeletal looking, ending in alarmingly sharp points and Varian couldn't quite tell what they were made of. Each curled around his step-mother as if waiting for someone to get too close then to strike out.

She was even holding a fine black fan with that curious blood red hourglass on either side as she flicked it open. She must've been very fond of spiders...

Varian shivered as he curtsied appropriately to his step-mother as she looked over the crowd of villagers and guests.

_~~SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~~ _

Eugene groaned as he pulled at his jacket and fiddled with his hat again, feeling very uncomfortable. It wasn't so much the cloths that were uncomfortable. He had to give the Archduchess one thing, she did have a sense of style. Though simple, the light tawny color of the dress shirt complemented his natural coloring quite well and looked great with the darker brown jacket buttoned over it, though he could live without the cream-tawny rabbit tail attached to the back of the belt. The deep grey trousers offered a nice offset from the earthy colors and the darker leather boots were comfortable enough.

The only part he couldn't adjust to was the hat. He just couldn't stand hats, much less hat-hair. The only thing he'd ever worn atop his head was his crown, which was sitting securely in his trunk back in his inn-room. The hat itself was quite simple, the same dark brown as the vest-jacket, it was really the tawny rabbit ears sticking up like sore thumbs that were making him feel so awkward.

Really, he was the heir and future king of the most powerful military kingdom in the seven realms and she thinks a rabbit was an appropriate choice. He really failed to see the logic.

Archer was still snickering at him, looking far too comfortable in his average white dress shirt, dark trousers, boots and porcupine-quill-styled cape. He was so going to get him back somehow.

Eugene tried to distract himself by scanning the crowd of excited villagers. Again, if he hadn't known better or had been instructed to place his gift on the pile next to the grandly decorated table, he would've thought it was some sort of holiday or festival. It was almost disorienting, taking in all the different colors, he was far more used to the more cooler and calmer color schemes of Luna's court, the most vibrant color anyone had been able to get out of that was purple and even then, it was reserved majorly for the highest nobility and, of course, royalty. But he kept his eyes peeled, watching dark hair for a familiar blue stripe, hoping against the practical odds, he'd see the breath-taking Celestial Touched that fell into his world like one of Selene's falling stars.

His back instinctively straightened when he caught the familiar glinting golden hair of Princess Rapunzel and had to admit, she did look stunning in her butterfly themed gown, even if the additions were quite simple, it suited her all the same. The Malachite Butterfly if he was recognizing the patterns right. But he couldn't quite see her companions as both heads of dark hair slipped through the crowd, one remaining near the table as the Archduchess rose from the fancier chair to begin the party, and the other being pulled through the crowd after everyone bowed accordingly upon Lady Caine's addressal.

"Light Princess Rapunzel of Corona!" The man continued as Rapunzel curtsied appropriately, which Caine returned.

"I thank you for once again gracing our humble town with your visit on this...blessed evening, Princess," Lady Caine said with a polite, warm smile that didn't quite reach her eyes in Eugene's opinion and her tone felt off in his ears, pausing so briefly he wondered if he imagined it. "It's a joy as always, Archduchess," Princess Rapunzel replied just as polite but her smile and warmth felt so much more genuine.

"The Malachite Butterfly, a much more...rare and elusive member of the butterfly family," Lady Caine noted, "A truly...magnificent choice, You're Majesty." Rapunzel's beaming smile said enough, despite the pinpricking edge to the older woman's smile.

"And your gown is so...exquisite...!" Rapunzel remarked back smiling growing slightly nervous as she eyed the legs, not that Eugene could blame her, "Correct me if I'm mistaken but...is that per chance the black widow spider?"

"It is actually," Now Caine's fond smile reached her eyes, "Its my favorite creature in the entire animal kingdom, so small, yet so...deceptive..." To each his own, Eugene supposed...he shuddered at the thought of the deadly arachnid.

"Dark Prince Eugene of Luna!" The crier announced and Eugene sucked in a breath as he took his cue, ignoring the gasps of the watching people with practiced ease as he took Rapunzel's place before Lady Caine and bowed at the waist accordingly, being mindful of his hat.

 ~~~~Varian turned around from the new wish of 'happy birthday' at the announcement but had been pulled into the crowd of people when Rapunzel was announced, and he pouted as he tried to see over the people in front of him. Even with heels he was still too short in crowds.

"I thank you, young prince, for accepting our princess' invitation and gracing our humble small town with your visit," Lady Caine said to the tall brunet, "I'm sure my step-son is quite gracious as well..." She then chuckled as Adira sighed, "Wherever the little devil maybe." A few nearby villagers chuckled nervously along with her.

"Its always an honor to be able to see the neighboring lands at such a joyous and festive occasion," Eugene replied humbly, "It will be quite the anticipated delight to meet the birthday boy soon." He noted how the Archduchess' face pinched a little at the mention of her step-son, but he made no acknowledgement to it.

Varian smiled as music began to fill his ears, signaling the start of the party. He always loved starting with fun first. It was one of the few things about planning the parties he and Rapunzel agreed on. What better way to start of a time of celebration and happiness then with something fun and festive; and nothing felt more festive then dancing. He quickly lifted his skirts to hurry into the forming line of dancers, stepping in line with the ladies.

Caine didn't hesitate to offer a hand to Eugene after tucking away her fan and Eugene hesitated for a moment for a proper response, before smiling politely and taking it, leading her towards the forming lines of dancers. Caine smiled sharply at him and that pinpricking feeling returned, "You know, in ancient times, the rabbit was perceived as the original trickster; using cunning and its quick-wit to out-run its predators, though not always successful; it's quite...suitable, to your kingdom's...situation, I find." Eugene internally scoffed. Yeah right, and he was Helios.

"Or perhaps you prefer your guests to feel out of control and slightly uncomfortable," Eugene called her out in a polite counter as they stood between the first two pairs of dancers. The men and women having their backs to each other. "Handsome _and_ smart," Caine replied, neither denying nor outright acknowledging, rather flattering and trying to misdirect, something that would've worked years ago, but Eugene didn't comment, "How...confusing..." They then turned their backs to each other.

Varian briefly had to wonder who was going to be his partner, a hand gently touching his new wishing stone necklace, hoping against the odds Flynn would be standing behind him. He knew the chances were slim, and despite it only being teasing, he couldn't deny Cassandra's suggestion for his first wish wasn't tempting.

Eugene quickly looked to Archer and snapped his fingers, making a motion to the spot he was standing in and Archer immediately got the idea and hurried over, allowing Eugene to scurry away with his friend and coachman taking his place. Eugene quickly scanned for a place and noticed an empty spot behind a raven-haired youth with short hair wearing a feathery tiara and black wings and his heart leaped in his chest. He couldn't see the front of their face, but it was worth the chance and he supposed better then dancing with Archduchess Spiderlady.

Varian raised a brow at the sudden quick footsteps that just as quickly silenced behind him, but made no comment. Then, as the music played, everyone slowly turned around to face their partners...

Caine blinked and her lips pursed together as if she swallowed a lemon. Archer just smiled sheepishly in response.

Moonstone blue eyes stared up into familiar coffee brown, and for a moment, everything around the two seemed to stand still around them again, just like back in the woods. "You..." Varian breathed out with a tiny smile. "You..." Eugene smiled back voice and expression filled with such admiring awe it caused Varian's cheeks to burn a dark red as he brushed a lock of hair behind his ear with a shy smile.

Eugene felt like his chest was about to burst and his cheeks started to hurt with how he wide and hard he was smiling with happiness and relief as he stared down into that beautiful heart-shaped face. Somehow, Varian looked even more beautiful then before; the dark dress made him look even paler and the white feathers on the tiara brought out his hair. It was all simple, but it was so suitable and he found the black wings to be quite fitting, giving his celestial ties, though he couldn't be sure if he was supposed be a raven, dove or a swan. He was leaning towards the latter though. For a moment, Eugene briefly imagined a pure white gown on Varian's thin frame.

Varian own's chest couldn't have felt any lighter. His wish came true! 'Flynn Rider' was standing right in front of him, his very first partner of the night at that. And Varian felt his cheeks grow hotter as 'Flynn' continued to stare at him as if he were looking at something otherworldly, for lack of a better word. He was surprised he didn't pass out as one of those muscular arms once again wrapped itself around his waist, pulling him closer as the music approached the signaling to start the dance.

"You're actually here..." Varian breathed as if unable to believe his own eyes, shivering as the hand that wasn't resting on the arm around his waist laced with Eugene's free hand. "I am, I'm here," Eugene chuckled nervously, unsure if Varian had seen him when his true name was announced, whilst trying to find the right words as they slowly began to spin to the music moving tandem with the other dancers, "I-well...I-I'm sorry, seeing you in this outfit...its caused me to lose my words."

Varian giggled lightly in response, lips curling into a slight smirk, "Pray it doesn't cause you to loose your footing, again," Eugene laughed with a much lighter sarcasm then he normally would've, watching his partner, utterly entranced as he twirled, cheeks turning a slightly dark pink when he realized the back of the dress dipped lower then normal, "Though, I'm pretty sure my sister over did it with the feathers."

"I wouldn't say that," Eugene replied ignoring the murmurs and stares, if Varian noticed he paid them no heed nor comment, "A songbird is actually quite fitting for you."

Varian's cheeks burned, remembering how they had first met, before sighing as they turned their backs to each other as the dancing paused to trade partners, feeling rather disappointed, having wanted to spend a bit more time with 'Flynn'. Eugene, having similar desires, instead of stepping to right to the next lady in line, gently pushed Varian's next partner over in his place, hissing quietly, "Sorry!" The man smiled and waved it off.

From further up the line Cassandra and Rapunzel were smiling so hard it hurt. Whilst Cassandra was a fair bit startled to see her adopted-little brother dancing with the visiting prince, and idly wondering if he was the guy Varian had mentioned meeting earlier, she had to admit, she's never seen Varian look so...happy. Hell, the both of them looked as if they were gliding on clouds earlier. Rapunzel was just giddy to high heaven that Varian was getting along so well with the Dark Prince, who looked equally at ease and entranced with her little brother.

Cassandra blinked in surprise when she turned to her new partner to find it was the coachman that had brought Prince Eugene all the way here to Corona. Archer felt his cheeks burn a little as he stared back at the Light Princess' handmaiden, the dark silver of her dress did well to complement her eyes and make her dark hair stand out.

"My lady..." Archer said politely in greeting with a small bow, which made Cassandra blink again and it was her turn for her cheeks to burn a little as she curtsied. "'Cassandra' is just fine," She told him with a small, amused smile, "'My Lady' just wants me to start looking around for Raps."

Archer chuckled in response, "Fair enough, fair enough," Then it was his turn to look amused, "But only if you call me 'Archer'." Cassandra chuckled as well.

Further up the second line, Adira raised a brow skeptically at how at ease her nephew was around her old king and friend's son and heir. She knew Varian quite well and had seen how skittish he would get around people he didn't know. It made her ponder when they had the chance to meet prior to now, but at the same time, she her mind brought her back to Varian's first day at the Coronan Castle. Back to Arianna's words of the brighter side to her nephew's future;

_"The first thing I saw...was love. Another royal to be exact, a prince. It will be perfectly mutual love at first sight."_

Could Edmund's son truly be the one meant to give her nephew the type of happiness the she and her brothers, and even Rapunzel and Cassandra, couldn't give? As she turned to wait for her next partner, she inwardly snorted. She would find it very ironic if that were the case.

When she slowly turned back to face her new partner, the famed 'Fallen Angel of War' blinked in surprise. The man looked about Cassandra's age, maybe a little older, mid-twenties easy, and quite muscular with the darkest skin Adira had ever seen, reminding her of chocolate or freshly dug soil, with matching deep brown eyes full of a gentle-kindness that shifted a little as his mouth fell open as he stared back at her with something akin to startled-wonderment. He was dressed in a simple button up, a dark, furry vest overtop with a matching pair of trousers that disappeared into a pair of comfortable looking boots, and sitting atop his, surprisingly, bald head, was a headband with a pair of faux antlers attached, making it clear what his chosen animal had been.

Lance had not been expecting much when he and his girls, little nine-year-old Catalina and eight-year-old Kiera, to Old Corona on the recommendation of a good job prospect as furs grew in value the closer it got to winter and the cold grew stronger. So the need of good hunters to replace what had grown old and beyond repair, as well as to replenish the meat storages, while currently not at its strongest, would soon grow and Lance preferred getting a head-start on opportunities like these when he got the chance.

That being said, he was not at all expecting to be arriving it what had seemed like some unknown celebration he wasn't aware of, somehow, only to be floored when told it was actually a town-wide birthday party for the Archduke's son and heir, a beauty inside and out, he'd been told. Catalina and Kiera were awed and instantly wanted to attended, and he could never deny his girls anything. He been very shocked to see not one but two different kingdom heirs in attendance and had to stifle a little chuckle when the Dark Prince pulled a quick switch with a man he didn't recognize and practically scrambled away from the turned back of the Archduchess. Lance couldn't say he blamed him. Spiders...bleh...

The first dance had been nice enough, his first partner, a rather shy and slightly awkward girl, while not exactly the most graceful dancer, had been fun to chat with. He recognized her as one of the girls going in and out of the Archduke's house, one of the few who was more nicer when ushering his girls away when they're curiosity got the better of them.

But when he turned to his new partner...Lance swore he felt his breath get stolen away. He never pegged him as one to be attracted to a woman with a muscled figure, much less one to be older then himself, but...the woman before him was undeniably beautiful. Tall, but slender and lean with olive-tanned skin that seemed to glow under the torch-light as the lanterns were lit upon the final dying streak of sunlight disappearing from view, also making her long starlight-white hair seem to shimmer and shine as it fell around her shoulders, the rest falling down her back to her knees in a stunning snowy waterfall of pale waves, bringing out her sharp, dark brown eyes.

Sitting atop her ears, in sharp contrast to her pale hair, were a pair of orangey-red fox ears sitting straight up on a darker orange hairband, the white tips complementing her hair. They matched the rather simple dress she wore, its tight bodice bringing out her natural curves, but the loose skirt provided much freedom of movement, the hem trimmed a darker reddish color, matching the trim on the short, puffed sleeves, the white tips of the gloves were a nice tough. Hanging around her waist was a sash with an attached faux fox tail hanging from it, barely visible from under her hair, and its V-neckline was quite modest, yet suitable.

Her make-up was quite simple, if unique, half her half was painted a deep red with black lines drawn on her cheeks for whiskers. It was honestly kinda cute...

"May I have this dance?" Lance asked politely as they bowed. "A...A little late to be backing out," Adira remarked barely suppressing a shiver as one of those large, but surprisingly gentle hands keep a respectful place above her waist, surprised by how the touch made something skip in her chest.

Lance chuckled sheepishly, conceding her point and felt a little silly, "True..." He gave a little smile as they started to sway in time with the other dancers, "I'm Lance, by the way."

Adira returned it, "Adira."

From the top of the lines, Caine frowned as she spied where the Dark Prince had gone off to, too far to perfectly recognize the dress, much less the figure in it. She could feel rage beginning to buzz under her skin like an angry hive, soft at first and slowly growing louder. And she thought her stepson was an annoying thorn; how was she supposed to achieve her goals when her target slips away from her to dance with a little flower girl just starting to blossom?

Then, her paranoia flared. Was it possible this girl posed a threat to her position as the 'most beautiful'? She doubted it deep down, for one she was but a girl and not yet a full blossomed woman, no prince would fall for such inexperienced charm. Plus, the diamond had still been in place on the mirror when she had asked her question, Zhan Tiri would've been compelled to tell her...unless there was an angle she wasn't aware of that allowed Zhan Tiri to skirt around it.

Caine ground her teeth together and took a breath through her nose to calm down. She was overthinking again. She a few days before the Dark Prince was to return to the Coronan Castle with Rapunzel and Cassandra for a visit with Fredrick and Arianna for a bit. This was just a minor setback. The Crown of Luna wasn't out of her reach just yet...

Varian blinked when he turned back around to find Eugene still standing there, but couldn't complain as he was pulled into those strong, tanned arms again, "Oh...and you look quite..." Varian paused struggling to find the proper words, lips tugging with barely suppressed amusement, "Um...dressed as...a bunny?"

"Rabbit; something about cunning and quick-wit and situations," Eugene's smile became slightly strained at the reminder of what he was wearing. "Oh," Varian chuckled getting idea it wasn't the older's first choice of costume, "I see..."

"I look like an idiot," Eugene admitted as they continued to dance. "A little bit, yes," Varian agreed with a silly smile on his face and they both laughed.

"So, what do you usually do?" Eugene asked curiously, "You know, when you're not falling into ponds and running through woods."

"And who's fault was that?" Varian smirked making Eugene chuckle, before answering his question, "Well, usually, when I'm in the woods, I play little games with Ruddiger, Pascal and Owl, like hide and seek, or I'm practicing my...my incantations..."

"The words that give you control over your powers, right?" Eugene asked brow furrowing as he remembered his lessons of the Celestial Touched and their unique abilities, as well as the spikes of black rock Varian had summoned in his panic when he had startled him. "That's right," Varian nodded before they turned their backs to each other again to trade partners again, but again, Eugene pushed the man to the spot on his other side.

Varian chuckled when he turned back to see Eugene still there, "Shouldn't we be changing?"

"Oh, I'm hurt, Songbird," Eugene smirked as he twirled the small close and playfully dipped him, making Varian yelp in surprise at the suddenness, "You don't want to talk to me anymore?"

"Songbird?" Varian's cheeks turned a deep pink at the nickname, "And I didn't say that, its just normally, we'd be switching partners about now."

"Flynn Rider doesn't do normal," Eugene scoffed keeping to his faux idenity, not ready to tell Varian who he really was yet, he was enjoying this...casualness and wit too much. "I suppose not," Varian remarked as he was righted and they fell back in time with the other dancers, "After all, normal people call out in greeting before approaching someone, not sneak up on them."

"I said I was sorry!" Eugene replied and they laughed again, "So, if you love being in the woods so much, why be here at some shame of a ball?"

Varian's smile fell a little as he was twirled again, but thankfully not dipped, "I didn't have much of a choice in attending..." He internally cringed as he looked away nervously as he revealed, "It's kind of...my birthday party..."

Eugene's eyes widened in shock, "Wait...you're Lord Quirin's son?" Now that he was looking at him, he could see a slight resemblance, most in terms of dark hair, minus the stripe, but otherwise Varian didn't look much like his childhood hero from the portraits he'd seen, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't sure if you were telling me the truth about not wanting to hurt me," Varian said in his own defense, "Being able to tell when someone is lying or telling the truth is in the Sun's domain of power, not the Moon's; for all I knew, you could've been one of those enemies father and uncle were sent to fight against looking for a way weaken them."

Eugene had to give credit, that was a fair enough point and given how he had surprised him, Eugene couldn't entirely blame him. He had also forgotten there were other particular powers that fell under the Sun or Moon outside elementaly manipulation.

"Okay, fair," Eugene conceded making Varian giggle, before remembering something from that earlier conversation, "Wait, so Spider Lady is you're stepmother...and she's the one who lashes out at you for no good reason?" He was steadily liking the Archduchess less and less.

"Well...not without complete reason," Varian smiled sheepishly, "I'm always the one at the scene when something goes particularly wrong and when she stresses...she lashes out, again, I just try not to take it too personally...despite what Punzie and Cassie may say."

"Pun...you mean Princess Rapunzel and Miss Cassandra?" Eugene asked surprised by the nicknames, only to remember this was the boy that was basically the princess' honorary little brother and felt a little silly. "Yeah, they've always been saying that step-mother's attitude is horrible and I should tell father, but..." Varian said before shrugging with a thoughtful frown, "I don't know...I just don't think father would've married her if she was truly that terrible of a person..."

Eugene hummed in response, unable to form a proper response as he watched the younger male's face scrunch up cutely as he lost himself to his thoughts, so rather then pull him out of it, Eugene just took the time to admire his pretty features. It didn't take long for Varian to bring himself out of it and he blushed as he noticed Eugene's intense gaze, asking shyly, "What? What are you looking at?"

Eugene couldn't help the slightly goofy smile that formed on his lips as he replied, "Only the most beautiful creature I've ever seen..." He chuckled as Varian's cheeks burned a bright scarlet as he pulled the younger close again and softly began to sing;

_**"Let me be your wings..."** _

Varian gasped, cheeks growing hotter, looking up at the brunet with wide eyes. That...that was the same song he had sung just hours before...when they met...Varian felt his heart leap in his chest.

_**"Let me be your only love,** _

_**Let me take you far beyond the stars..."** _

Varian smiled, cheeks still red as Eugene spun him again, this time pulling his back flush against the taller male's front before fanning out.

_**"Let me be your wings,** _

_**Let me lift you high above,** _

_**Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours..."** _

Eugene's smile was full of sincerity and love as they continued to sway and spin to the music.

_**"Anything that you desire,** _

_**Anything at all,"** _

_**"Everyday I'll take you higher..."**_ Eugene suddenly scooped Varian into his arms bridal-style, much to Varian's shock as he squealed in surprise and spun them around, startling a few of the onlookers and other dancers, _**"And I'll never let you fall!"**_

_**"Let me be your wings..."** _

When Eugene finally set Varian back down, he gently grasped the young lord's wrists and pulled him away from the dancing and through the crowd of onlookers. Varian smiled, feeling a small thrum of excitement as he was led away from the crow, into the more empty part of town where those taking breaks from the excitement were milling about enjoying the company of friends and family. Eugene's voice lifted a little with the lack of noisy onlookers and they continued to dance, a little more freely, to the distance music.

_**"Leave behind the world you know,** _

_**For another world of wondrous things!** _

_**We'll see the universe,** _

_**And dance on Saturn's rings!"** _

Varian sighed, resting his head against Eugene's chest, cheeks ablaze. He couldn't recall having so much fun at such a formal dance before, much less with a partner that wasn't family or a relatively close acquaintance, and 'Flynn' was showing a surprising amount of skill for a wondering adventurer, never missing a beat and it felt as if they're feet didn't touch the ground.

From nearby, a carefully hidden Rapunzel was watching with a wide excited grin. This just solved so many of her problems! Not only did Varian get a potential love interest, but this could also potential solve the political ties between Corona and Luna! Her father had mentioned how beneficial it would be for both kingdoms for a marriage between them; but she could immediately seeing it be just as good since, though Quirin was born in Luna, Gizelle and Varian were both born in Corona, plus, as the Moon Blessed, Varian was even better candidate.

Plus, something in her just screamed to push these two together. 

_**"Anytihng that you desire,** _

_**Anything at all!"** _

_**"Anything at all..."**_ Varian echoed with a smile and now it was Eugene's heart's turn to skip a beat at the beautiful voice harmonizing with his own.

**_"Everyday I'll take you higher,_ **

**_And I'll never let you fall!"_ **

From another hiding spot, Archer and Cassandra, who had followed after spying their respective charges fleeing into the crowd, were also grinning ear-to-ear as they watched. Archer was eager to finally catch a glimpse of the mysterious 'maiden' who had captured Eugene's heart and Cassandra was equally eager to finally glimpse at the mystery man Varian had met, imagine her surprise to see the Dark Prince of all people.

 _ **"You will be my wings..."**_ Varian sighed as he was dipped again, before lacing his arm around Eugene's neck as he felt himself being lifted again, this time by his waist and was spun around once more, smiling into warm brown eyes. **_"Let me be your wings..."_** Eugene requested once more.

Varian blushed as he raised his other hand to gently caress Eugene's cheek as he promised, _**"You will be my only love..."**_

 _ **"Get ready for another world of wondrous things,"** _Eugene returned the promise. Varian smiled as his feet touched the ground again, _**"Wondrous things are sure to happen."**_

 _ **"We'll see the universe,"**_ The two lovebirds sang together, full of heart and sincerity, it reached the heavens, where a certain Mother of the Stars was watching through one of said stars, smiling softly. Reaching up, Selene gently blew on her open palm as small lights formed into fireflies, sending them down through her stars, forming a gentle ring of light around the two, lending to the romantic atmosphere, as the two sang on, _**"And dance on Saturn's rings!"**_

 _ **"Heaven isn't it too far,"**_ Eugene remarked as they found a bench to rest at, using one hand to tilt Varian's head up and rested his forehead against Varian's, smiling lovingly into endless clear blue pools that seemed to sparkle in the fireflies' glow. Varian blushed again at the intimacy, but didn't protest or try to move away, instead, staring back into warm, passionate brown eyes that seemed even more intense and dark in the warm, orangey glow of the fireflies as he gently trailed his hands up to the brunet's cheeks, countering with a shy smile, _**"Heaven is where you are."**_

Eugene smiled so wide it almost hurt, his heart soaring in his chest. Just when he thought he couldn't feel happier...

 _ **"Say you'll stay with me and,"**_ They sang once more, their voices slowly softening till they were whispering, leaning in towards each other, _**"Let me(You will)...be your(my)...wings..."**_

Just as their lips was just a hair's breath apart, a sharp clear of the throat suddenly made them jump apart as if burned and they looked up with wide, startled eyes. An apologetic Archer was covering his grin with one fist, pretending to cough, whilst a completely unapologetic Cassandra stood there with her hands on her hips, a smirk on her face. The fireflies, sensing the mood disappating, scattered off into the night.

"I believe its getting close to the time where the birthday boy opens his presents," Cassandra commented as if she hadn't just broken whatever spell had seemed to be casted over the two, her grin growing as the two turned bright red, "Besides, isn't it just a little early to going for kisses?" Varian squeaked in embarrassment, opting to try and hide his growing blush in Eugene's vest.

"Really, Pri-" Archer began but Eugene quickly cut him off, not wanting his secret spilled too soon. "Rider!" Eugene cut in, nervously clutching, pretending to be nonchalant and smirked, "Flynn Rider! You know me! Just can't quite help myself with heat of a moment!"

"Right...Flynn," Archer played along, having a good idea why Eugene was using a fake name. Cassandra could guess as well, so she didn't say anything, figuring the Dark Royal would tell her brother eventually and if not...well...Luna was going to be an Heir short.

She held out her hand, which Varian took and she gently pulled him off the bench, "Come on, Moonbeam, before Sunshine organizes a manhunt." Varian giggled softly, despite not putting it past the blonde and followed his older adopted sister back towards the party, leaving the two Lunarians behind. Though, Varian did look back at Eugene over his shoulder shyly and Eugene just stared back, resting one cheek against the arm propped on his knee in a wonder-daze stupor, not so much as blinking as Archer tried to regain his attention.

What no one noticed, from another hiding place, Lady Caine was glaring furiously at her stepson as she realized just who the Dark Prince had been dancing with when she saw Cassandra and Rapunzel sneaking off. She glared spitefully, that jealousy and rage that had been buzzing was now practically roaring in her ears as she caught sight of the lovesick expression on the Dark Prince's face as he stares after Varian.

Lady Caine continued to scowl as she angrily trudged back to the house, completely ignorant of any calls to her. She slammed open the door, startling whatever maid had been left to maintain the house during the party and practically stomped up the stairs to her dressing room. Once she slammed the door to her favored room behind her, she released an almighty screech of rage, violently knocking over two of her mannequins, causing the mirrors to shatter upon hitting the ground. But Caine paid it no heed, carelessly crunching a few shards into smaller pieces as she walked on them with her heels.

"How dare that-that...that mousy, apple-cheeked little moonbrat get in my way!" Caine raged removing her necklace and carelessly tossed it to the floor with a loud clunking sound, “Dancing and singing such a sugary sweet little love ballad with MY prince!” She then took off her earrings and tossed them as well and watched them bounce harmlessly across the floor.

”What does he even see in him anyways?” Caine asked herself, absentmindedly running her hands through her hair trying to think through her flurry of emotions, uncaring for how the actions caused the auburn locks to fall out of place, “Varian is just a child! A buck-toothed, wet-nosed little boy!”

A thought occurred to her and she turned towards her ornate mirror. Part of her knew it was silly, she had just asked Zhan Tiri hours earlier and her answer had been the same as it had been for years...but she had to know.

Marching up to the magic mirror, she recited the chant and watched with growing trepidation and a racing heart as those familiar green flames rose within the glass. Green as emeralds and she could almost feel the heat with how close she was to the glass.

Zhan Tiri yawned as she appeared in all her pale, child-sized glory. Caine took the briefest moment to take in the once great legend before her; reduced to the form of a child and trapped, nothing more then a servant to whoever owned the mirror.

The usually thrilling boost of power was doing little to soothe the burning in her veins...and that concerned Caine.

 **“Back so soon?”** Zhan Tori questioned not sounding too surprised, more curious, her usual extravagant gown replaced with a rather simple nightgown, buns replaced with long twin braids, **“How did the courting go? Is the young prince swooning at your feet yet?”**

”DOES IT LOOK LIKE I HAVE HIM SWOONING AT MY FEET?” Caine literally screamed out her building frustration. Despite the glass between them, Zhan Tiri’s hair still blew back from the force of the scream, as it had gone through the mirror.

Unfazed by the sudden outburst, Zhan Tiri slowly blinked before ringing out her ear, remarking rather calmly, **“I’m going to take that as a ‘not very well’,”** Caine’s eye twitched, **“And no need to shout, I’m standing right here,”** She then rapped her knuckles against the glass, **“And the glass isn’t _that_ thick.”**

”I’m. In. _No. Mood!_” Caine hissed through clenched teeth.

 **”Now I’m curious,”** Zhan Tiri raised a brow, amusement forming on her pale blue face, **“You weren’t nearly half this upset whenever someone wasn’t particularly receptive to your advances before; what’s so different _now?_ ”**

”None of my targets ever went running! Dismissive sure, but never outright reject and take off!” Caine seethed, “And to rub insult to injury; he went off and danced with-with...Selena’s little bucked-toothed brat!”

 **”Varian?”** Zhan Tiri asked now actually sounding surprised, **“He chose to dance with your stepson?”**

”I’m clearly out of practice if he’s running to a little boy of all things!” Caine threw her hands up, but then took a deep breath and tried to calm down and reason with herself, “I’m being silly; Varian is only still a child, he’s no competition for me...” The unspoken ‘yet’, however rung in the air louder then any bird.

 **”If you seriously just invoked me for a pep talk, I’m just going to-“** Zhan Tiri began but Caine interrupted her. “Oh no! You’re not going anywhere till I get my conformation that I am just worrying for nothing!” Caine vexed before asking her usual question, “Mirror, mirror, before me stand; who is the fairest in the land?”

But for once, and with a small vindictive smile with her usual curtsy, Zhan Tiri gave her the completely different answer, **“My Lady, you’re beauty is grand, that much is true; but my gaze has found one far more fairer then you.”**

Lady Caine froze in shock, a cold numbness gripped her as she stuttered, “Wh-What?” But then cold rage took over, that just couldn’t be possible, for years Zhan Tiri had given her the same answer, she must’ve misheard, “Someone more fairer than me? I think I may have kept you in this room a bit too long!”

Zhan Tiri’s grin could’ve split her face in two as she shrugged in response, crossing her arms in amusement. It had been far too long since she last saw Caine so shocked and close to completely unraveling, it was surprisingly cathartic for the demoness, but she wasnt complaining, far from. It was taking everything Zhan Tiri had not to break into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

”Mirror, mirror, before me stand,” Caine tried again, sounding a bit desperate, and it just mad Zhan Tiri’s grin grow, “Who is the fairest in the land?”

Alas, Zhan Tiri’s answer remained the same, complete with her usual curtsy, **“My Lady, your beauty is grand, that much is true, but my gaze has found one far more fairer than you.”**

“Who?” Caine demanded, despite the building dread in her stomach, she had to be sure, “What is their name!”

 **”You already know his name,”** Zhan Tiri replied, **“Hair as black as a starless sky, eyes pale as jewels, lips red as blood, skin as pale as the moon...”**

Cold fury filled Caine as she realized who it was, “Varian!”

If what Zhan Tiri said were true, it was little surprise to Caine the Dark Prince would be drawn to her stepson. If there was one thing that stuck with her like permanent glue over the years, it was that beauty was power, just as magic and title do.

And Caine just lost one of those powers, and to her own stepson, at least as far as she was concerned, and only temporary as far as she was concerned.

As she glared down at the returning group of the princess, the handmaiden, her sister-in-law and of course...her dear, smiling and happy stepson, she would be sure the loss was only temporary.

 _’Enjoy that happiness while it lasts, dear stepson,’_ Caine sneered inwardly, mind already spinning like an overactive waterwheel, forming schemes to enact her vengance, _‘No one gets in my way...’_ She then drew the drapes closed.

However, high above, Selene was well aware and narrowed her eyes down at the convincing witch who has set her dark plots and poisonous gaze on her Little Light, and muttered darkly, sending early wintery cold gales into the late autumn night, "Not on my watch you don't..." She then turned her attention towards the Castle of Corona, reaching out to the only mind more open to her and her brother then their Lights.

~~_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_ ~~

Within the throes of sleep, Queen Arianna groaned softly in her sleep as she began to toss and turn, once peaceful dreams beginning to twist with a foreboding feeling and darkness that didn't feel the least bit friendly in the slightest;

_Varian was standing in what looked to be a surprisingly large cottage, any distinct features to tell who lived there were darkened by heavy shadows, making everything look indistinguishable save for general shape. An equally shadowy, feminine looking figure was standing behind him, a wicked grin full of gleaming white teeth on her pale, shadowed face, eyes gleaming red with malice as she pulled tight on the strange necklace that was around Varian's thin neck. Blue eyes were wide with terror, prickling with tears as his hands clawed at the figure's, desperately gasping for air, until finally his eyes fluttered closed and he went limp, crumpling to the ground as the figure finally let go._

_Then, Varian was standing outside the cottage, that looked surprisingly small compared to the inside, but everything, even the cottage was lacking color, it looked like one of Rapunzel's charcoal sketches. Everything was either black or varying shades of grey. Everything, except Varian himself; Varian and the pretty reddish-colored sash lying on the ground at Varian's feet. Varian picked up the sash with a small smile and instantly tied it around his waist before looking around and calling out, presumably to the owner of the cottage, but his voice came out distorted, as if speaking through water. But then, the sash slowly morphed from a thin stripe of fine silk to a thick coil of smooth scales, the triangular head of a snake rose up and sank its fangs into Varian's side through his cloths, ripping a startled, pain scream that cut through the distortion like a hot knife through soft butter, before Varian's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell to the ground._

_Varian was back inside the cottage again, handing an short, hunched, shadowy figure a cup. Again, everything around the Celestial Touched was distorted and lack colored, heavily shadowed and lacking and distinguishable details of who the owner was. The figure then held up what looked like a bejeweled hair-comb, a dark silvery piece with gleaming emeralds, Varian turned his back to the figure and sat in front of them, allowing the figure to run the comb through once before setting it in place, when Varian began to stand, he swayed, expression turning confused and dizzy as he gripped onto the table, but before he could reach for the hair-comb, he collapsed._

_Then, Varian was standing in what looked to be the cottage's kitchen, but once again, everything was distorted and colorless. This time, a shockingly small, shadowy figure stood before Varian, shorter then the hunched figure, even shorter then Varian himself. A basket of some sorts sat innocently next to the figure's feet. In one hand they were holding what looked to an apple, its unnaturally deep red skin glistened like a ruby against the figure's blackened hand as they offered it to Varian, who accepted it and after a moment took a bite. Barely a moment after, Varian's eyes widened and a hand flew to his throat as he started to gasp for air, falling to his knees despite gripping onto a counter to keep himself up. With a strained, gurgle-like sound, Varian finally fell to the ground._

_Varian was lying motionless and eyes closed in what looked like a stone tomb, blue stripe dulling into a lifeless grey color._

_Dark Prince Eugene was struggling against heavy-set chains that kept him restrained within a poorly lit room, screaming incoherently and brown eyes seeming to slowly dim the longer he kept fighting._

_A familiar voice echoed from all around, laughing with maniacal glee._

_A strange ornate mirror with a skull that had jeweled eyes and a purple diamond in the center of the skull's forehead glowed an insidious green. A darkened figure appeared in the glass, eyes glowing red with dark power._

Emerald eyes snapped wide with terror and alarm as Arianna quickly sat up with a loud gasp that mixed with a strangled scream scaring the ever living daylights out of Fredrick, nearly sending him careening out of bed. Sweat dripped down her face and fear gripped her heart as she turned towards the window where she had the perfect view of the moon and understanding began to settle in.

"Arianna, what is it?" Fredrick asked worriedly, "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"The storm..." Arianna murmured, eyes never leaving the moon, "It's preparing to strike..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, Caine has gone off the deep end! Varian better wake his back! And Selene is defiantly going to have his back, but is she going to be enough?
> 
> Whoa was not expecting this to become as long as it did, but so much I wanted to squeeze in during this part, so I hope it pays off.
> 
> Again, I realize 'Let Me Be Your Wings' isn't a Snow White song, but its better then the original Snow White love song, plus I think it works. It was certainly a sweet and entertaining scene to write XD
> 
> Well, you guys let me know what you think! Don't be afraid to comment below and don't forget to kudo!
> 
> Till next time everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay to clear things up, there is no Sundrop or Moonstone in this AU, yes, Rapunzel's hair is golden and its glows, so does Varian's hair and it turns blue, but that's because in this universe, they were both blessed by Helios and Selene. Their hair only glows when they touch and feel very happy, or when they're in trouble and need the other's help or stuff like that.
> 
> Anywho, no Moonstone, no Sundrop and no MiM. Sorry Manny fans, but just no, only Moon being here is Selene.
> 
> Also, I used Caine as my Evil Queen character cause I feel Gothel and her vainity issues is a bit over done at this point.
> 
> I also named Varian's mother Gizelle, cause I didn't want to use the whole Ulla and the Seven Kingdom's bit, just, wanted to do something different.
> 
> Anywho, let me know what you guys think. Ciao!


End file.
